Garderobe
by HauR
Summary: Las doncellas que se reúnen en el jardín del colegio Garderobe son celosamente vigiladas por Maria-sama en las disciplinas que toda buena dama de sociedad necesita aprender. Pero un buen día la oveja negra de la familia se inscribió a Garderobe...
1. Chapter 1

**GARDEROBE GAKUEN**

"_Formando señoritas hoy y siempre"_

_Capítulo 1._

Este es el instituto Garderobe, un colegio que abarca desde la escuela básica hasta la educación media superior. En Garderobe el lema es formar señoritas que se convertirán en las futuras damas de sociedad del Japón. Con esa ideología han permanecido los últimos cien años, ubicándose en un punto geográfico retirado de la vida mundana de Tokio, un sitio en donde prácticamente el tiempo se detuvo en el siglo pasado. Aquí en este lugar, en donde sólo puedes llegar a través de un ferry, las señoritas reciben una educación estricta, tradicionalista, de alto nivel y además, católica.

Garderobe es famoso y exclusivo, no cualquiera puede ingresar o al menos así lo fuera hasta hace algunos años, puesto que todo tiene un tiempo y aparentemente Garderobe ya no es tan famoso como lo era antes. Actualmente el colegio que es un internado _(aka prisión)_, no tiene la misma popularidad que tenía hasta hace cincuenta años, ni mucho menos tiene el alumnado que tenía en aquel entonces. Es mas, aunque aún sigue siendo un lugar exclusivo, cada día es más notorio que las aulas se encuentran a medio llenar.

Sobreviven gracias a su prestigio, gracias a sus contactos, pero para perdurar al avance inclemente del tiempo, necesitarán algo más que un buen nombre, ellos necesitarán un cambio drástico que regrese al instituto a sus días de gloria pasadas. Mi nombre es Kuga Natsuki y se preguntarán que tengo yo que ver con este lugar y este cambio, pues la historia empezó hace apenas unas semanas cuando esta carta me llegó a mi hogar en Tokio...

* * *

**KUGA NATSUKI:**

Seré breve, estoy muy decepcionada de ti, no comprendo cómo mi hermano aún continúa solapando tus malas conductas y tus abominables actos rebeldes una y otra vez. Le he dicho... _ (Lo bueno es que iba ser breve)_ ...a tu padre que le ponga fin a tus malos hábitos que son impropios para una señorita de tu linaje, al final él accedió _(¡Qué!) _ Mañana por la mañana, partirás a Garderobe donde comenzarás la escuela media superior de nuevo y en donde te tendré vigilada cada segundo, cada instante, inclusive mientras duermes. Te estaré esperando y no, no puedes negarte, esto ya fue decidido.

_**Kuga Maria.**_

* * *

¿Cómo me metí en este lío? Probablemente las noticias de mi expulsión de Tokio Gakuen hayan llegado a oídos de mi tía. Ella es una mujer muy severa, estricta, una auténtica dama de sociedad orgullosa de su linaje y por si fuera poco, es la directora de Garderobe. Supongo que eso les da una idea del por qué una rebelde como yo, pudo ser admitida en un prestigiado instituto como lo era Garderobe. Mejor me hubiesen mandado a un batallón militar en vez de a ese manicomio, pero supongo que no me queda más que acceder. Total, antes de un mes ya me expulsó de ese lugar.

Tal y como mi tía anunció en su carta, Sakomizu, el mozo, me escoltó hasta Garderobe en un viaje que se me hizo eterno. No viajamos en avión, lo cual se me hizo raro, pero no dije nada porque supuse que era parte de mi castigo. La segunda cosa rara que llamó mi atención es que Sakomizu me dijo que no llevara equipaje, que mi tía me proporcionaría las ropas necesarias que usaría en el colegio. Por último, no se me permitió ingresar al instituto hasta que no dieron las tres de la mañana, por si fuera poco se me colocó una gabardina que cubría hasta mi rostro y fui escoltada celosamente hasta la oficina de Miss Maria, la directora del plantel y también mi tía.

- "_Has llegado"_

- "_No tuve otra opción"_

- "_Natsuki, te dije que tarde o temprano le devolverías a la familia lo que hemos hecho por ti"_

- "_Haré que te arrepientas de haberme obligado a venir tía"_

- "_Calla insensata, de no ser por mí, estarías en casa de mi hermano y su nueva familia"_

- "_O podría seguir en mi departamento en Tokio"_

- "_Esas tantas libertades que te ha dado tu padre han sido su principal error, apenas cumpliste dieciséis años y vives sola desde los doce"_

- "_Gracias a Dios"_

- "_Ahora yo me haré cargo de ti, verás cómo nos vamos a divertir sobrina mía" - _No me gusta su sonrisa.

- "_Tía estoy cansada, me gustaría que me enseñaras mi cuarto y me dieras algo de ropa"_

- "_De eso quiero que hablemos"_

- "_¿De mi ropa?"_

- "_Verás Natsuki, seré directa, tú eres una aberración a lo que una señorita debe ser"_

- "_Yo también te quiero tía"_

- "_No eres femenina, no sabes cocinar, no sabes hablar correctamente y dudo que tu escritura sea siquiera legible"_

- "_Pero deberías ver que bien manejo la Ducati y qué rápido bebo un buen **shochu**"_

- "_¡Exacto! Eres un marimacho nato"_

- "_¿Acaso vas a intentar convertirme en una dama de sociedad?"_

- "_No se puede ordenar desde el desorden"_

- "_Me he perdido"_

- "_Garderobe está en la peor de sus crisis, cada día hay más colegios y menos señoritas que quieran recluirse en un lugar tan apartado del mundo para convertirse en damas de sociedad"_

- "_Lo lamento por ti pero que bueno que los tiempos cambien"_

- "_Definitivamente, los tiempos cambian Natsuki, por eso te he llamado"_

- "_Eso es..."_

- "_La idea surgió de una de mis maestras, al principio sonó descabellada pero creo que podremos hacerlo. Hemos llegado al acuerdo de que admitiremos varones en el instituto Garderobe"_

- "_Ya era hora de que abandonaras esa postura y comenzaras a aceptar la nueva era tía"_

- "_El problema es que por la fama del colegio, ningún chico se ha inscrito para este nuevo periodo"_

- "_Nadie quiere que le digan mariquita, imagínate estudiar en un famoso colegio sólo para señoritas"_

- "_Por eso tú serás nuestro primer alumno"_

- "_..."_

En resumidas cuentas mi tía me hizo venir hasta aquí para convertirme en un caballero de sociedad, aparte de que el rumor de que un varón entró al instituto será difundido entre las altas esferas, para intentar rescatar al colegio de lo que es una extinción inminente. Fue así como entré a Garderobe como Kuga Natsuki, el hijo mayor de Kuga Harumaru, uno de los inversionistas más prestigiados de Japón.

Pero si creen que las estudiantes de Garderobe me iban a tratar como un Dios por ser el clásico _bendito entre todas las mujeres,_ se equivocan. Estas viejas son unas auténticas harpías, de damas sólo el nombre tienen, son unas malditas presumidas y arrogantes que se la pasan haciendo mordaces comentarios acerca de mi orientación sexual. Pero la peor de todas es una mujer castaña que se encuentra en el consejo estudiantil, es la hija de un importante político de Kioto, la clásica oneesama más admirada de todo el maldito colegio, su nombre es...

- "_Mi nombre es Fujino Shizuru, soy la presidenta del club de ceremonia del té y me han encomendado por Maria-sama que me encargue de instruirte en esta disciplina" - _Todavía quiere obligarme a aprender esa cosa.

- "_Qué remedio"_

- "_Ara, Kuga-han no se ve muy animado"_

- "_No lo estoy"_

- "_Supe que Kuga-han estudió en un colegio abierto en Tokio. ¿Por qué habría Kuga-han de recluirse en un sitio tan olvidado del mundo actual como lo es Garderobe?"_

- "_Me expulsaron"_

- "_Ara"_

- "_Me descubrieron en un bar tomando cervezas por uno de mis maestros"_

- "_¡Qué mal!"_

- "_Debiste ver cómo le quedó el ojo al idiota después de haberme delatado"_

- "_Kuga-han es un delincuente"_

- "_Es mi tía quien quiere educarme al estilo tradicional, así que no te esfuerces mucho Fujino, no voy a aprender nada" - _Dije levantándome.

- "_Eso es malo porque yo tenía muchas ilusiones de enseñar"_

- "_Nos vemos en otra ocasión"_

- "_Kuga-han"_

- "_Qué pasa"_

- "_Maria-sama me dio la responsabilidad de ver por ti, por favor si tienes alguna duda o simplemente necesitas algo pídemelo"_

En cuanto el día escolar concluyó me dirigí directo a la dirección para hablar con mi tía, esto no era parte del trato, se supone que soy un hombre no tengo por qué aprender estas tonterías yo también. Quise negociar con ella pero fue imposible, me dijo que si no acudía a las actividades que me había programado durante mi estancia en Garderobe, me cortaría el cabello hasta las hombros, mas aún, si para cuando el mes termine Fujino le dice que no estoy aprendiendo nada me haría un corte romano.

Obviamente mi melena era algo que no podía darme el lujo de perder, era mi orgullo, aunque me han obligado a mantenerla atada en una coleta, para mí seguirá siendo lo más preciado. Así que no me quedará otra más que entrar a las actividades extracurriculares programadas por la tía las cuales eran...

- "_Ceremonia del té, club de drama, cocina, kendo, tiro con arco, arreglo floral... ¡Cómo demonios espera mi tía que entren hombres a este lugar con tanta actividad de mujer!"_

- "_Ne Natsuki, tu tía quiere hacer de ti un caballero gentil"_

- "_Gentil o gay"_

- "_No digas eso, para mí un hombre que sepa de flores no tiene nada de malo"_

- "_Sólo si este hombre vive en la zona rosa de Shinjuku"_

- "_¡Qué dices!"_

Esta chica quien me trata con tanta familiaridad es Tokiha Mai, entró por la recomendación de una dama muy importante quien le está pagando la colegiatura. Mai no es rica y por eso las demás la discriminan bastante, al punto de ignorarla como si no estuviera aquí. Mai entró a Garderobe desde el quinto grado y hasta la fecha, ninguna de las otras compañeras la han aceptado del todo.

¿Cómo es que somos amigas o mejor dicho, amigos? Lo ignoro, ella comenzó a hablar sin parar mientras me encontraba en la cafetería del colegio y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya íbamos a todos lados juntas. A Mai no parece importarle en lo más mínimo que yo sea el varón que trate de mancillar el honor de las señoritas, claro que Mai tiene una mentalidad muy diferente al resto de las chicas, aparte creo que está mal de la cabeza.

- "_Si vas a estar en el club de drama entonces creo que yo también me inscribiré ahí"_

- "_¿Te gusta la actuación?" - _Le pregunté a la pelirroja.

- "_Siempre he querido ser una princesa"_

- "_Pero siempre serás la Cenicienta" _- Se escuchó a lo lejos.

Unas diabólicas carcajadas se escucharon de fondo, cuando alcé la vista me topé con la imagen del trío de señoritas más prestigiadas del 1-A, quienes aparte de todo, resultan ser mis compañeras de salón.

- "_¿Cuál es el chiste?" - _Pregunté al trío.

- "_Kuga-san, si te sigues juntando con la muchedumbre jamás serás el caballero que Maria-sama quiere hacer de ti" - _Dijo una.

- "_Cierto Kuga-san, Tokiha es una hija de criada quien sólo por el gusto de sus patrones está con nosotras" - _Acompletó la otra.

- "_¡Qué tiene eso de malo!" - _Exclamé.

- "_Natsuki-kun..." - _Susurró Mai.

- "_Mai es mucho más mujer que ustedes tres juntas" - _Declaré secamente.

- "_Así que a Kuga-san le gusta la plebe, pero supongo que eso lo has de haber heredado de tu padre" - _Dijo mordazmente la peor de todas, Marguerite Tomoe.

- "_¡Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de haber nacido maldita niña idiota!"_

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, antes de que me diera cuenta Tomoe estaba debajo de mí llorando como una niñita y pidiendo auxilio a todo pulmón. Los gritos histéricos de Mai pidiendo que me detenga se escuchaban por doquier, pero para mí lo único que me importaba era cerrar la sucia boca de esta señorita y esperar que nunca más la vuelva a abrir, no en mi presencia al menos.

Finalmente fuimos separadas por Sugiura-sensei, quien ni tarda ni perezosa nos llevó a las tres a la dirección en donde Miss Maria nos dio una lectura muy fuerte a todas, pero retiró a las demás y sentenció lo siguiente sólo para mis oídos.

- "_Natsuki estoy muy decepcionada de ti"_

- "_Ella empezó" - _Traté de defenderme inútilmente ante mi tía.

- "_Un hombre jamás debe alzarle la mano a una dama"_

- "_¡Yo no soy un hombre y mucho menos Tomoe es una dama! ¡Es una harpía"_

- "_Yo sé que tu situación no es fácil Natsuki pero realmente necesito que te comportes y si tengo que presionarte para ello, entonces lo haré"_

- "_¿Qué quieres decir?"_

- "_Olvida lo del cabello, si antes de un mes no veo resultados contigo, expulsaré a Tokiha-san"_

- "_¡Cómo puedes hacer algo tan terrible con Mai!"_

- "_Entonces pídele una disculpa a Tomoe-chan"_

- "_¡Qué!"_

- "_Compórtate como el caballero que tu familia necesita por un mes o cumpliré mi amenaza"_

- "_¿Por qué haces esto?"_

- "_Por que a ti no te importa nada, pero supongo que no querrás que una inocente se vea afectada por tus acciones"_

- "_Yo que tengo que ver con esto"_

- "_Los Marguerite son patronatos muy fuertes del colegio, si Tomoe-chan le dice a su padre que Kuga Natsuki le abrió la boca, podría cerrar la escuela. Natsuki te lo imploro, haz lo correcto"_

¡Qué dilema! Apenas voy en mi primer día y ya estoy metida en un lío de condiciones apocalípticas o al menos para mi tía lo eran. Pero pedirle perdón a una harpía como Tomoe significaba mucho para mí, lo que dijo no tiene perdón, yo no puedo perdonarla al menos. Eso significa que ella sabe parte de mi pasado lo cual no es muy bueno que digamos.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo hasta que llegué sin querer, al teatro del colegio. A pesar de que no era un local con la categoría de los grandes teatros de la metrópoli, tenía su encanto. El olor a madera antigua, una arquitectura occidental, la historia de cien años que se sentía en el ambiente. Sin pensar, me subí a la tarima y ahí, viendo hacia los palcos, cerré los ojos. Me imaginé de repente que el sitio se encontraba lleno, el sonido de aplausos y vitoreos de la audiencia se escuchaban por doquier. De un ala del escenario, un joven mozo le entrega a la actriz principal un hermoso ramo de flores y todos sus compañeros de reparto, le sonríen a la joven estrella.

La gente se veía complacida, el nombre de la estrella se escuchaba cual eco, en todo el auditorio. El público eufórico y de pie, alabando el magnífico trabajo que habían presenciado en aquel recinto. A la distancia, lejos de los curiosos, una pequeña niña veía con ingenuidad el panorama, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

- "_Ara, no sabía que a Kuga-han le gustara la actuación"_

- "_Todavía no me toca mi clase contigo Fujino"_

- "_En realidad estoy aquí por otras razones, Kuga-han"_

- "_Mi tía te mandó"_

- "_Supe lo de esta tarde"_

- "_Para estos momentos creo que la noticia ya debe haber llegado hasta Tokio"_

- "_Pienso que Kuga-han actuó mal"_

- "_No esperaba menos de la principal exponente de este circo"_

- "_¿Por qué habría de ponerme de tu parte?"_

- "_Cierto, por qué habría de importarte otra cosa que no sea el prestigio y el nivel social. Para ti no hay más mundo que el de Garderobe y su estúpida ideología que no tiene cabida en la actualidad"_

- "_Las buenas costumbres nunca estarán pasadas de moda y un hombre jamás deberá alzarle la mano a una mujer"_

- "_Tomoe no es una mujer, es una víbora viperina"_

- "_Pero ella tiene mucho más clase que el sobrino de Maria-sama, quien no debería de juntarse con gente que no está a su nivel"_

- "_¿Como quién? ¿Hablas de Mai?"_

- "_Ella es un claro ejemplo, sino hubiese sido por Mai-han, Kuga-han no se hubiese metido en tales problemas"_

- "_Fujino..."_

- "_Dime Kuga-han"_

- "_Creí que eras más inteligente, pero veo que me equivoqué. Buenas noches"_

Esa noche me encerré en mi cuarto sin cenar, haciendo el descubrimiento más espantoso que pude haber tenido en todo el día. No hay televisión, no tengo computadora y mi celular ha sido confiscado mientras estuve en clases. Realmente cuando estás en este lugar es lo mismo que haber retrocedido cien años al pasado, afortunadamente mi tía no contaba con que me he traído una botella de licor oculta en un lobo de peluche. Realmente necesito un trago ya que mañana será otro gran día aquí en Garderobe.

* * *

_**N/A:** ¿Saben lo que pasa cuando no tienes nada mejor qué hacer? ¡Pues esto es lo que pasa! Historias como ésta salen de mi cabeza y al estar en uno de esos extraños momentos de escasa inspiración pues cualquier cosa es mejor a nada. Garderobe es una parodia cuya única finalidad es intentar hacerles pasar un buen rato y entretenerme en lo que acabo la otra que empecé hace como un mes (y que obviamente no he podido terminar) Hasta entonces... Ja Ne!_

**shochu:** Bebida alcohólica más fuerte que el sake.

**oneesama:** ¿Necesito definir a estas alturas qué es una oneesama?


	2. Chapter 2

**GARDEROBE GAKUEN**

"_Formando señoritas hoy y siempre"_

_Capítulo 2._

Tirada en la cama, con resaca, semi desnuda por el tanto calor que sentí anoche al no contar con aire acondicionado, gruñí cual bestia al ser agredida. La luz de la ventana entró cegadoramente para así deslumbrarme al apenas abrir uno de mis dos ojos. En ese momento deseé que lo de ayer hubiese sido un mal sueño, pero al abrir los ojos y al ver que no me encontraba en mi moderno cuarto del departamento, sino en el de Garderobe, supe que la pesadilla continuaba.

Todavía mareada, decidí tomar una bocanada de aire fresco por el balcón del cuarto, al ver hacia el patio del colegio me topé con la vista de un grupo de señoritas quienes corrían no muy lejos de mi ventana. Las chicas tenían unas ropas de gimnasia, a lo lejos divisé a Mai y la saludé, en cuanto las demás vieron que me encontraba casi sin ropa en el balcón comenzaron a gritar histéricamente, pensando que han visto a un hombre semi desnudo por primera vez en su vida, idiotas. En ese momento pensé que este día sería peor que el de ayer.

- "_Natsuki te ves mal" - _Comentó Mai en cuanto entré al salón de clases.

- "_Me siento terrible"_

- "_¿Te importa?" - _Me dijo Mai, mientras me arreglaba la corbata.

- "_Soy mala para los nudos"_

- "_¿Mala?"_

- "_Eh... Mula, quise decir mula, parece que la resaca es peor de lo que pensé" - _Buena recuperación.

- "_¿Resaca? ¿Tomaste licor?"_

- "_Eh..."_

- "_Miren, Tokiha quiere emparentar con los Kuga" - _Tomoe la víbora entra en escena_ - "O tal vez quiera pedirle trabajo como mucama al joven Kuga"_

- "_Preferiría mil veces tener a una esposa como Mai a soportar a una ladilla como tú"_

En una escuela pública, todos se hubiesen reído de mi chiste, lamentablemente en este lugar fui llevada directo al confesionario para expiar mis pecados al tener una lengua muy vulgar. Ahí la hermana Yukariko me dio una lectura interminable de etiqueta, buenas costumbres y entre otras cosas, por qué Dios no admite en su reino a los malhablados, capítulo 1.

Después de rezar un rosario con las hermanas llegué a una conclusión, tengo que escapar de este manicomio a como de lugar. Lamentablemente era hora de mi clase de ceremonia del té con la presidenta más admirada y más querida de todo el maldito colegio.

- "_Baja los hombros, coge la taza de este modo..." - _Oh Dios, dame paciencia _- "Ahora sorbe"_

- "_¡Sabe a rayos!" - _Dije escupiendo el líquido en una manera nada educada.

- "_A mí me supo delicioso"_

- "_¡Cómo demonios puedes beber esta porquería sin vomitar!"_

- "_¿Qué tiene de malo esta... porquería?"_

- "_Para empezar está amargo"_

- "_El té se supone es amargo, Kuga-han"_

- "_¡Qué asco!"_

- "_¿Acaso Kuga-han tiene un paladar dulce?"_

- "_Me niego a seguir con esta charada, no tengo lugar en este mundo, renuncio"_

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando a lo lejos se escuchó el griterío histérico de un grupo de niñas que estaban no muy lejos de donde Fujino me enseñaba. Al salir para acechar qué era lo que ocurría, encontré que Tomoe había entrado en acción nuevamente, fastidiando a Mai en conjunto con otras compañeras del salón. Desde aquí escuché que Tomoe le reclamaba a Mai el que yo la haya defendido el día de ayer, poniéndome en contra de la gran Tomoe.

Mai no se podía defender, si hacía algo la expulsarían y Tomoe lo sabía, así que continuó acosándola e insultándola hasta que decidí intervenir, bastante indignada por la situación que se estaba dando.

- "_Oi Tomoe"_

- "_El príncipe azul entra en acción" - _Dijo con sarcasmo la perra de Tomoe.

- "_Si tienes algún problema conmigo resuélvelo conmigo"_

- "_Kuga-san sigue defendiendo a esta vulgar sirvienta en vez de ponerse de nuestro lado"_

- "_Jamás voy a ponerme de tu lado Tomoe"_

- "_Cuando papá decida quitar su apoyo, Garderobe se irá al demonio, ¿te quedó claro Kuga?"_

- "_**¡Tenme...!** - _La iba a golpear una y otra y otra vez hasta que de verdad cumpliera su amenaza, pero Fujino entró en acción.

- "_¡Natsuki, Tomoe, ya basta!"_

- "_¡Oneesama!" - _Exclamó la víbora como si hubiese visto un santo

- "_Si Tomoe-chan no desea continuar en este colegio entonces es libre de buscar nuevas opciones en otro lugar" _- Sentenció Fujino.

- "_¡No oneesama, jamás haría algo así! Si yo lo hiciera no volvería a verla" - _Ah.

- "_Tomoe me has decepcionado, esta no es la conducta de una dama"_

- "_Perdóname oneesama, no volverá a ocurrir"_

- "_Retírate Tomoe"_

- "_Pero oneesama..."_

- "_Vete"_

Como perro con la cola entre las patas, Tomoe se largó, seguida de su séquito de víboras rastreras. En cuanto se alejaron, le pregunté a Mai si se encontraba bien puesto que la vi algo asustada, ella me respondió que gracias a la intervención de Fujino-san, la cosa no había pasado a mayores. Lamentablemente la buena imagen que Fujino había dejado en mí desapareció en cuanto Mai quiso darle las gracias.

- "_No mal interpretes las cosas Mai-han, no lo he hecho por ti sino por Kuga-han"_

- "_Fujino-san"_

- "_Sino estuvieras siguiendo a Kuga-han ellas no tendrían por qué haberte sacado de aquí"_

- "_Lo lamento mucho, no volverá a suceder, me retiro"_

- "_Espera... ¡Mai!" - _ Traté de detenerla pero fue inútil, se había ido corriendo.

- "_No vayas tras ella, es su culpa"_

- "_¿Qué quieres decir?"_

- "_Sólo los privilegiados podemos estar en esta sección de Garderobe, ella es una recogida, no tiene la clase para andar entre nosotros"_

- "_¿Recogida?"_

¡Cómo se le llenó la boca a Fujino al hablar de clases sociales! Le hubiesen visto su expresión al hablar de lo azul de su sangre y de la poca cosa que le parecía Mai. Recogida, esa palabra jamás la voy a olvidar. Tiré al piso el estúpido traje ceremonial que llevaba puesto y emprendí mi camino lejos de este sagrado recinto, según Fujino.

- "_¿A dónde vas Kuga-han? La clase todavía no acaba"_

- "_Me siento poca cosa frente a una mujer de tu nivel Fujino, me voy"_

- "_Espera, ¡Natsuki!"_

- "_Fujino, nunca más vuelvas a usar mi nombre tan familiarmente, no somos iguales"_

Si no fui por Mai fue porque no quería causarle más problemas, aparentemente nuestra amistad le estaba ocasionando muchos contratiempos a mi compañera. Así que decidí adelantarme hacia donde recibiría la única clase que sonaba interesante del colegio, kendo. Me coloqué la ropa para el entrenamiento y decidí realizar algo de calistenia en lo que el sensei llegaba. Mientras realizaba mis ejercicios, comencé a cavilar sin quererlo, todo lo ocurrido desde mi llegada.

La idea de la tía no era mala, intentar en un movimiento desesperado hacer de este colegio un instituto mixto era la mejor opción para captar más alumnos. Lamentablemente, si los alumnos eran como lo es Tomoe, realmente deseo que su idea fracase. Es una fortuna para el mundo entero que colegios como este no hayan más en esta época, puesto que aunque siempre existirá gente prejuiciosa y estúpida como ésta, son los menos.

Gente que se basa en las apariencias, en la posición económica, la sociedad; eso jamás se va a acabar. Pero si además de ese tipo de personas, continúan existiendo lugares como Garderobe en donde las clases sociales son muy marcadas, el ego de esta gente crecerá. Realmente no quiero ser partícipe de esta charada ni un instante más.

- "_¡Buenas tardes Kuga-san!"_

- "_¿Usted es el maestro de kendo?"_

- "_Takeda Masashi a tus órdenes"_

- "_Gusto en conocerle sensei"_

- "_Empecemos"_

Después de sudar como caballo, me dirigí a mi cuarto para darme un buen baño y sumergirme en la bañera con agua caliente para relajar los músculos por el ejercicio. La clase estaba bien, hasta ahora esto ha sido lo único que me ha gustado del día. Según mi horario, tenía una disciplina más antes de la cena que era la de arreglo floral, me imagino que todas las niñas bien estarían en esta estupidez y el sólo imaginarlas hacía que mi ceño se frunciera cual tick nervioso.

Para mi sorpresa, no todo el grupo se encontraba aquí, sino más bien las compañeras de otros salones. En esta clase conocí a una chica de nombre Aoi quien parecía ser muy amable o al menos me trató bien. El invernadero era nuestra área de trabajo y la asignatura fue impartida por la enfermera del colegio, Yohko-sensei. La enfermera era una mujer que destilaba categoría por todos sus poros, joven, de cabello corto y negro, alta, delgada y con un aire que imponía bastante sin quererlo.

No me sorprendió mucho el ver que su auxiliar estrella no era otra sino la oneesama del colegio, Fujino Shizuru, del grupo 2-A. Shizuru era la clásica dama de sociedad, yo creo que hasta cuando está durmiendo tiene un aire de superioridad. Fujino es guapa donde le veas, no le encuentro ningún defecto en su inmaculado cuerpo, tal vez su prepotencia sea su único punto malo. Fuera de eso tenía un cuerpo envidiable, una voz melodiosa y unos ojos pardos que te miraban penetrantemente.

Las compañeras que venían de los grupos B y C, fueron muy amables conmigo y me auxiliaron en cuanto vieron que estaba asesinando a las rosas en vez de tan sólo echarles algo de agua. Cuando me di cuenta tenía un grupo de seis señoritas junto a mí, de momento me sentí Tomoe. Aunque al menos yo no estaba haciendo comentarios mordaces de nadie ni ellas me miraban con miedo sino con camaradería, genuina, si eso era posible en un lugar como éste. Yohko-sensei se acercó para regañarnos porque me estaban consintiendo demasiado, así que me dejó a solas con Fujino para que sea ella quien me oriente.

- "_Kuga-han es muy popular"_

- "_No más que Oneesama"_

- "_Mantener un estatus en este colegio es algo que me ha costado tiempo y dedicación"_

- "_Eso significa que no estás molesta de ser idolizada por medio plantel"_

- "_Si Kuga-han quisiera sería igual de respetable"_

- "_¿Igual que quién? ¿Que tú y mi tía? Paso... ¡Ught!" - _Maldita flor de porquería, una espina se me clavó en el dedo y éste comenzó a sangrar.

- "_A pesar de ser un hombre, Kuga-han tiene las manos tan delicadas como las de una mujer"_

- "_Esto... no... yo..."_ - ¡Aght! Esta mujer...

Fujino sacó de su bolso un pañuelo y con el me limpió la sangre, manteniendo la presión en mi dedo en lo que dejaba de sangrar. La maestra se acercó y preguntó si teníamos alguna dificultad pero Fujino le sonrió y le dijo que todo estaba bien. ¡Pero no estaba bien! Fujino quien para mí era mi enemiga, me estaba sosteniendo la mano con las suyas y no paraba de mofarse de lo suave que ésta era y de que seguro yo nunca hacía nada con ella.

En cuanto la clase terminó salí huyendo prácticamente de ahí y me dirigí hacia el comedor para ingerir mis sagrados alimentos. Como de costumbre, Mai estaba comiendo sola así que me acerqué para sentarme con ella y aunque se veía nerviosa, me saludó como si nada.

- "_Natsuki, no deberías estar aquí, si te ven tendrás problemas de nuevo"_

- "_Eso que estás comiendo se ve delicioso, ¿puedo?"_

- "_Natsuki-kun"_

- "_No tengo toda la noche Tokiha, dámelo" - _Y sin preguntar de nuevo me llevé a la boca parte de su cena.

- "_Tranquilo Kuga, si te ve Fujino haciendo eso te acusará con Miss Maria" - _Escuché a mis espaldas.

- "_¿Quién rayos eres tú?"_

- "_Harada Chie y ella es Senoh Aoi, ¿podemos sentarnos con ustedes?"_

- "_Ya lo hicieron, ¿no?" - _Respondí no de muy buena gana.

- "_¡Natsuki!"_

- "_Tranquila Mai, Aoi me advirtió del temperamento de Kuga"_

- "_Hn, ustedes son del otro salón" - _Mascullé entre dientes.

- "_Estamos en el 1-C, donde lo mejor de lo mejor se reúne" - _Dijo ufanamente Harada.

- "_Quiere decir que los mejores promedios se encuentran en el A y nosotras obviamente no los tenemos" - _Aclaró Aoi.

- "_Chie es miembro del club de tiro con arco" - _Comentó Mai.

- "_Es su estrella" - _ Complementó Aoi.

- "_Chicas tranquilas, pero sí, soy lo mejor que ese equipo ha tenido, gracias"_

- "_Modesta la niña" - _ Vociferé.

- "_Escuché que Miss Maria te inscribió a todos los clubes, eso significa que mañana tendremos actividades en el club"_

- "_Muero de la emoción" - _Dije mientras jugaba con mi cena.

- "_Kuga; Aoi y yo hicimos una apuesta" - _Continuó la modesta Harada.

- "_¡Chie!" - _Gritó Aoi.

- "_¿De qué se trata?"_ - Pregunté fastidiada.

- "_¿Eres gay?"_

- "_¡Ah!" _

- "_¡Chie!"_ - Gritó ahora Mai.

- "_Lo que pasa es que un hombre normal se sentiría agobiado de estar entre tanta mujer y tú por otro lado ni te inmutas" - _ Oh, cierto.

- "_La verdad es que no hay nada en una mujer que no haya visto antes" - _Gran verdad _- "Además un grupo de niñas ricas y apretadas no tienen nada que ofrecerme"_

- "_Entonces es verdad que te gusta Mai"_

- "_¡Ya basta Chie!" - _Gritó Aoi.

- "_Aoi se encuentra en el club de periodismo también" - _Comentó sonrojada Mai.

- "_¿Es cierto que Fujino te defendió de Tomoe?" - _Continuó Harada.

- "_Fujino no me defendió sino más bien sólo protegió a su querida hermana menor" - _Respondí algo irritada.

- "_Pues no fue eso lo que oí, ¿será acaso que la gran Oneesama se habrá enamorado del delincuente de Garderobe?"_

- "_¿Quién?" - _Pregunté estúpidamente.

- "_Creo que hablan de ti Natsuki"_ - Respondió Mai. Genial, ahora soy el delincuente de Garderobe.

Los cuchicheos continuaron durante toda la cena, para cuando me di cuenta estábamos rodeadas del grupo completo de jardinería de esta tarde. Todas hablaban al mismo tiempo y muy fuerte, sentí que mi cabeza estallaría en cualquier instante. Tratando de despejar un poco mi atención del griterío de las colegialas, comencé a divagar la vista hacia otros sitios menos conglomerados. En un rincón, flanqueada por sus asiduas y devotas seguidoras, Tomoe me miraba con una mezcla de odio y temor. Le devolví la mirada asesina y ella mejor giró su rostro a otro sitio.

Contenta de mi acción decidí mirar hacia otro lugar, cruzándome así, con la mirada intensa de Fujino, quien no dejaba de ver hacia acá. Estaba rodeada de sus compañeras de salón, me imagino, hablando afanosamente de algún tema estúpido como suelen tratar todas las señoritas de alta sociedad como ella. Pero aunque se mantenía activa en la conversación, nunca dejé de sentir su mirada hacia donde yo me encontraba.

Disimulando mi incomodidad, me excusé del gentío y me dirigí hacia un lugar más aislado. Por supuesto, el lugar que elegí no era otro, sino el teatro del colegio. Con la comodidad que un lugar apartado y tranquilo como este ofrecía, nuevamente comencé a recordar tiempos mejores. Tiempos de júbilo y alegría, tiempos de amargura y de tristezas, tiempos con mi madre. La madre que probablemente ni siquiera se acuerde de mí.

Me puse al centro del escenario, respirando nuevamente el olor a madera y humedad que este lugar despedía. Concentrada en mis memorias del pasado, de obras sin importancia, de carencias económicas, de emociones infantiles, mis días de nómada. Casi podía escuchar la voz de mamá cuando interpretaba algún personaje con una entonación fuerte, casi podía verla con los reflectores en el rostro y con aquella sonrisa que tenía sólo después de actuar, cuando la audiencia vitoreaba su nombre al unísono, con júbilo, con emoción, con gratitud.

Una lágrima traicionera rodó por mi mejilla, un sollozo que nada más este lugar presenció y una palabra que escapó de mis labios sin quererlo, sin haberla pronunciado en muchos años.

_- "Okaasan"_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:** ¡Qué horror! Mi ortografía se está deteriorando desde que vivo en el pueblo... Volviendo a lo que nos compete, estoy sorprendida de que piensen que esta es una historia original, recalco, es una parodia. Es la historia mil veces contada pero con la diferencia de que ésta la cuento yo (¡qué tal!) Aún así se agradece el apoyo, afortunadamente tuve un brote de inspiración y conseguí llegar a dos capítulos más de los que han leído en la página. Espero subirles al menos uno más antes de regresar a mi claustro, hasta entonces Ja ne!_

**Tenme:** _Tú_, aunque se utiliza como una manera despectiva e irrespetuosa.

**Okaasan:** _Madre_, sin embargo algunas personas dicen que en realidad sólo se utiliza cuando hablas de la mamá de algún conocido, una que no sea la tuya. Realmente no lo sé, perdí mi diccionario en la mudanza, aunque en los dramas y animes he escuchado claramente que _okaasan_ se utiliza cuando hablas formalmente.

**Idolizada:** Esta palabra me la han tachado todos los correctores ortográficos, probablemente no exista puesto que proviene de la palabra 'ídolo' y ellos te sugieren en automático 'idealizada'.


	3. Chapter 3

**GARDEROBE GAKUEN**

"_Formando señoritas hoy y siempre"_

_Capítulo 3._

Después de una semana en este lugar parece que las aguas finalmente se han calmado, en resumen he hecho algunas buenas amigas en los diferentes clubes a los que suelo atender, salvo el club de kendo donde al parecer la única alumna soy yo. Tratando de no romper mi promesa de comportarme para evitarle más problemas a Mai, he permanecido inmutable ante las irritantes palabrerías de Tomoe-chan, quien no parece fastidiarse de seguir jorobando. En cuanto a la disculpa pública que se suponía debía darle a Tomoe, bueno, creo que la dejaré pendiente en la lista de cosas que jamás pretendo realizar. Además, creo que después de la intervención de Fujino ya no será necesario tener que humillarme ante esa pesada.

Las clases siguen su curso y aunque le he pedido a mi tía que me cambie de salón para no tener que ver más a Tomoe, ella no parece estar de acuerdo con mi proposición. Al parecer tendré que terminar el año con una ladilla como esa. Para variar y no perder la costumbre, hoy he sido llamada por mi tía a la dirección, aunque en esta ocasión no recuerdo haberle dicho nada a ninguna de las señoritas del colegio, ni tampoco recuerdo haberme peleado con algún maestro.

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_¿Qué pasa tía?"_

- "_No has asistido al club de drama"_

- "_Sólo se ven dos veces por semana, no me parece necesario perder mi tiempo ahí"_

- "_¿Tiene que ver tu decisión de no asistir al club, el recuerdo de tu madre?"_

- "_Yo no tengo madre, tía"_

- "_Entiendo tu situación Natsuki, pero debes asistir al club aunque sea para ayudar a limpiar el teatro o dormir por ahí, no me importa..."_

- "_¿Por qué tanta insistencia?"_

- "_Sé bien que lo estás intentando, no he tenido una sola queja de ti en estos últimos días, me siento orgullosa" - _La tía hizo una pausa, luego continuó _- "Pero necesito que superes por completo ese episodio de tu pasado, hazlo por la familia"_

- "_Creo que estoy haciendo demasiadas cosas por la familia tía"_

- "_Es un lindo grupo Natsuki, te gustará estar ahí aunque no lo creas"_

- "_¿Quién dirige el club?"_

¿Y quién más podría dirigir el club? Bueno si hablamos del maestro encargado del grupo esa era Sugiura-sensei, la pelirroja hiperactiva que estaba a cargo del 1-A. Pero si hablábamos de la presidenta del club, pues era también la señorita 'estoy en todo' Fujino, a quien ya comenzaba a verla hasta en la sopa.

- "_Me alegra que finalmente hayas aceptado juntarte con nosotras, Kuga-han"_

- "_No tuve más opción Fujino"_

- "_Déjame presentarte a las integrantes del club"_

El club estaba conformado mayormente, por las estudiantes del segundo año, o sea las compañeras de salón de Fujino. Entre ellas destacan la rubia tetona de Suzushiro y la cuatro ojos Kikukawa, quienes también forman parte del consejo estudiantil. Pero si creían que mi estancia aquí iba a ser agradable se equivocaron, Tomoe y sus secuaces, también están aquí.

Afortunadamente para mí no tuve la oportunidad de tener que tratar con ellas, al ser el único varón, me dijeron que realmente no tenía que hacer nada más que darles mi punto de vista en lo que hayan acordado. Al parecer estaban planeando hacer una obra para antes de las vacaciones de verano, aunque aún no se habían puesto muy de acuerdo en cuál hacer, así que hoy era la asamblea para decidir que narración escogerían.

Títulos trillados salieron a colación, como Romeo y Julieta que a mi parecer es la obra más estúpida que existe; Cumbres Borrascosas, otro gran churro; Cinderella y mi favorita, Crepúsculo. ¿Quién les dijo a estas niñas que esas eran obras clásicas de la literatura? ¡Crepúsculo! Sólo porque no estaba de moda no sugirieron cualquiera de las barbaridades de Anne Rice. Al final no quedaron en nada y terminaron bebiendo té.

Cuando no quedó un sólo miembro del club aproveché el momento de soledad para tirarme nuevamente al centro del escenario, en cuanto cerré los ojos para descansar, sentí que la piel se me quemaba de momento y en cuanto abrí los ojos descubrí el por qué. Un reflector había sido encendido y estaba dirigido hacia mí, me levanté tratando de cubrirme el rostro con mi brazo y alcancé a ver una silueta tras el artefacto. La responsable de tal atrevimiento había sido Fujino-sama en toda su maldad.

- "_Oi Fujino apaga esa cosa"_

- "_Perdón, pero Kuga-han se veía muy lindo durmiendo en el escenario, parecía un bello durmiente"_

- "_Idiota"_

Fujino apagó el reflector y bajó hacia donde yo me encontraba para disculparse. Ahí nos sentamos en el polvoriento piso del escenario y ella comenzó a hablar acerca de lo ocurrido en la junta. Fue así como me explicó que normalmente nunca llegaban a ningún acuerdo y que jamás habían montado una obra desde que ella entró a Garderobe.

- "_Cuando era una niña mi sueño era convertirme en una primera actriz"_

- "_¿Una actriz?" - _Pregunté con curiosidad.

- "_Siento que llevo la actuación en la sangre"_

- "_¿Lo crees? Demuéstramelo"_

- "_¿Eh?"_

- "_Recítame una línea del guión que más te guste"_

- "_¿Kuga-han habla en serio?"_

- "_Haz de cuenta que soy tu director"_

- "_De acuerdo, ejem"_

Para mi sorpresa, Fujino me cogió por los hombros y lentamente me puso frente a ella, me miró al rostro y arqueé una ceja cuestionando su atrevida acción. Sin responder, ella tomó mis manos y las puso sobre mi corbata, ahí fue cuando me vio a los ojos con una expresión realmente diferente a la que normalmente porta y comenzó a decir sus líneas.

- "_Deja"_ - Al mismo tiempo que retiraba mis manos del nudo para cambiarlas por las suyas - _"Y_o_ te haré el nudo"_

Al inicio pensé que estaba loca, pero por el tono casi infantil de su voz, la escena montada y recordando mi petición inicial, entendí que lo que sucedía era parte de una novela, "Utsukushisa to kanashimi to" de Kawabata-san.

- "_¿Sabes hacerlo?"_ - Pregunté, siguiendo el curso de la historia.

- "_Creo que sí"_ - Dijo inocentemente, pero qué idiota fui - _"Solía observar a mi padre"_

Luego recordé que en la obra, Otoko-san, la mujer que está interpretando Fujino, se sentaba en las piernas de Oki, quien me supongo vengo a ser yo. Sonriendo con toda la malicia de su ser, Fujino me empujó deliberadamente hasta una de las sillas de la tertulia anterior haciéndome caer sentada sobre el asiento, mientras que ella se posaba sobre mis rodillas tal y como el libro narraba.

- "_¡SHIZURU!" - _Grité desesperada mientras que la muy cínica se levantaba con una gran sonrisa.

- "_No sabía que Kuga-han gustara de la actuación" - _ Lo dijo tan casual que no pareciera que hasta hace unos momentos estuviera sobre mí.

- "_Hn" - _Gruñí intentando dejar el episodio anterior fuera de mi mente.

- "_¿Acaso participaste en una obra en tu anterior colegio?"_

- "_No, jamás he participado en ninguna actividad relacionada al teatro"_

- "_Entonces debe ser talento natural"_

- "_Puedes apostar" - _Dije con un tanto de ironía.

- "_¿Te gustaría ser nuestro príncipe azul?"_

- "_¡Eh!"_

- "_Al ser una escuela sólo para chicas los papeles masculinos los interpretamos nosotras, pero estando tú..."_

- "_Espera ahí Fujino, no porque sea el oasis en el desierto me van a obligar a participar en sus tonterías" - _Continué _- "Mi tía me pidió que asistiera pero nunca dijo que tendría que ser un miembro activo de este club"_

- "_Ara, entonces Kuga-han prefiere que mi pareja sea Tomoe-chan"_

- "_¿Tomoe-ladilla? Pensé que a las de primero no se les permitía participar"_

- "_Pero Tomoe-chan parece ser de las que no se rinden"_

- "_Además qué te hace pensar que tú tendrás el protagónico" _- Pregunté algo hastiada de la situación.

- "_Es una corazonada... Entonces, ¿aceptas?"_

- "_Si tú eres la protagonista entonces yo seré tu pareja"_

- "_¿Es una promesa?"_

- "_Con una condición"_

- "_¿Cuál?"_

- "_Quiero que mis amigas estén conmigo durante los ensayos, me gustaría tener a alguien de confianza a mi alrededor en vez de las harpías de Tomoe"_

- "_Como a... ¿Mai-han?"_

- "_Sí, quiero que esté conmigo"_

- "_De acuerdo"_

Pronto los rumores de que el club de drama montaría una obra después de muchos años de inactividad, salieron a la luz pública. Como magia, las estudiantes incluso de menor grado, ofrecieron sus servicios para ayudar a limpiar el viejo teatro, diseñar el vestuario y algunas chicas se apuntaron también para montar una buena escenografía. Fue así como el olor a humedad que mi antiguo refugio tenía, fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

Casi olvidaba también que finalmente el club llegó a un acuerdo en cuanto a la obra que se iba a presentar para el fin de curso, esta era _Lo que el viento se llevó_, y sí, Fujino era la elegida de los dioses para hacer el papel principal. Por decisión unánime, yo resulté la afortunada para ser protagonista de la obra, a lado de la gran Fujino-sama. Aunque no se la puse fácil, la obra que íbamos a presentar tenía un cierto valor muy especial para mí y aunque Fujino no era muy mala actriz, sentía que no era lo suficientemente buena para llenar el papel que estaba caracterizando. Así que para asegurarme de que todo saliera perfecto, nos quedábamos horas extras para ensayar sus líneas una y otra vez.

- "_No puedo más"_

- "_¡Qué pasa! ¿La Oneesama de Garderobe no puede con un pequeño papel?"_

- "_Natsuki-baka"_

- "_Tomemos un receso, no vaya a ser que termines odiando lo que hacemos"_

- "_No lo creo" - _Dijo sonriente, aunque no me percaté de ello _- "Natsuki parece conocer muy bien los personajes aunque dice nunca haber actuado"_

- "_Es verdad, jamás he actuado pero he visto muchas interpretaciones"_

- "_¿En tu hogar de Tokio?"_

- "_No exactamente, pero veía a mi madre"_

- "_¿Tu mamá es actriz?"_

- "_Era la mejor"_

- "_Lo lamento, no quería tocar puntos sen..."_

- "_Cuando las luces se encendían y el telón subía, sabía que ese era el momento más especial para ella"_

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_Debías haberla visto, comenzó desde cero, nadie le daba la oportunidad porque era una perfecta desconocida" - _Lo era_ - "Pero te juro Fujino, que mi madre era la mejor"_

- "_Ver a Natsuki hablar con tanta pasión me hace admirar a la persona que le trajo al mundo"_

- "_Era admirable, no creo que nadie tenga su talento hoy en día"_

- "_¿Recuerdas que te dije que soñaba con ser una gran actriz?" - _ Fujino prosiguió ante mi afirmativa _- "Cuando era una niña mis papás me llevaron a ver una obra en mi décimo tercer cumpleaños, ha sido la única vez que salimos como familia, ¿sabes?"_

- "_¿Nunca has salido de Garderobe?"_

- "_En las vacaciones sólo me mandan llamar para diversos compromisos sociales, pero es igual que aquí, permanezco encerrada en la mansión sin derecho a salir mas que a fiestas"_

- "_Ya veo"_

- "_Por eso cuando vi a esa gran actriz interpretando magistralmente su papel de Scarlett..."_

- "_¿Viste lo que el viento se llevó?"_

- "_Me enamoré inmediatamente de esa mujer" - _¿Oí bien?_ - "Quiero decir, que fue una actuación brillante"_

- "_Ah"_

- "_Saeko-han se veía hermosísima en su papel" - _¿Saeko? _- "Tan glamorosa, tan rebelde, tan fina..." - _¿Saeko? _- "No hay duda del por qué es tan famosa en el extranjero"_

- "_¿Conoces el trabajo de Saeko?" - _Pregunté todavía asombrada.

- "_Quién no, actualmente radica en Londres trabajando en súper producciones"_

- "_Lo que el viento se llevó, fue la despedida de Saeko del país" - _Alegué.

- "_Fue la única vez que la vi, pero jamás he olvidado ese día"_

- "_Yo tampoco"_

- "_¿Natsuki estuvo en Kioto también?"_

- "_Disculpa ya me dio algo de sueño, dejemos el ensayo para mañana, que descanses"_

Nunca fue mi intención parecer grosera ante Fujino, aunque en su rostro se nota a leguas que está algo cabreada por mi repentino cambio de humor. La verdad es que Fujino estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas y dudo mucho que tenga la madurez para comprender la gravedad que mis respuestas podrían tener. Pero para explicarme, primero tengo que empezar con detallar mis orígenes en este mundo.

Kuga Natsuki, a quien acá en Garderobe ha sido presentada como el primogénito de Kuga Harumaru, es en realidad una hija ilegítima que hasta mi llegada a este colegio no se sabía de su existencia. Kuga Harumaru está felizmente casado en su hogar de Tokio con una joven aristócrata que le ha dado dos hijas, ellas vienen siendo mis hermanastras. Harumaru en realidad desconocía de mi existencia hasta que, cinco años atrás, mi madre nos presentara formalmente. Para Harumaru el saber que tuvo una hija con la que fuera su novia de la secundaria fue impactante y para mí que pensaba que mi madre era una viuda fue tanto peor.

El mundo como lo conocía cambió drásticamente, puesto que a mamá se le ocurrió que para poder seguir con su carrera yo comenzaba a estorbarle. Fue así como ella partió de Japón para continuar su camino sin mí, mientras que yo comencé a vivir sola aunque con el nada despreciable apoyo económico de mi recién encontrado padre. Harumaru realizó pruebas de paternidad aunque antes de que los resultados llegaran él estaba convencido de que en realidad era su hija, todos los Kuga tenemos un lunar en la espalda que al parecer, es hereditario. Aunque se corrió el rumor en las altas esferas de que Kuga Harumaru tuvo un hijo fuera del matrimonio, nadie en realidad podría afirmar o negar el origen de este chisme. Así que el nombre de Kuga Natsuki era sólo eso, un rumor sin rostro, hasta ahora.

La gran estrella Saeko, no es otra sino mi madre, quien me parió cuando tenía la misma edad que yo tengo ahora. Saeko era una joven muy talentosa desde sus inicios, su talento actoral fue descubierto por mis abuelos quienes desde muy temprana edad se encargaron de que su única hija recibiera la educación suficiente para pulirse. Lo malo fue que nadie previó la aparición de Harumaru, lo que es peor, mi propia presencia en la vida de la futura estrella.

El abuelo nos expulsó de la casa, Saeko dio miles de tumbos haciendo papeles pequeños en donde podía y en sus ratos libres me cuidaba. Cuando fui creciendo ella pudo dedicarse más a actuar, sobre todo porque yo pasaba más tiempo en el colegio que en el pequeño grupo teatral al que ella estaba afiliada. Cambiábamos de domicilio constantemente, vivíamos a donde ella viajara con el teatro, hasta que un día, le ofrecieron un protagónico en uno de los teatros más grandes de Kioto. Ese fue el debut de Saeko como una gran estrella, el principio de lo que sería una brillante carrera y el ocaso de su vida como madre. Saeko era ya famosa y me escondía de la luz pública, así estuvimos muchos años hasta que la oportunidad de extender sus horizontes fuera del país llegó, pero quedaba un cabo suelto en la vida de Saeko que desentonaba, yo.

El día que Saeko partió rumbo a Europa, fue el día que yo quedé huérfana de padre y madre, puesto que Harumaru sólo se ocupó de mí económicamente, pero hasta donde yo recuerdo jamás ha intervenido en mi vida ni para bien ni para mal. Si tengo algún problema él lo resuelve fácilmente con un típico 'en cuánto me va a salir esta vez', lo cual no ha sido malo, porque nada me ha faltado ni nada he necesitado tampoco desde ese entonces.

Es por eso que siempre que veo un teatro, la nostalgia viene irremediablemente a mí y es por eso que la obra que el club de drama de Garderobe presentará a inicios del verano tiene un valor que no tiene precio en mi vida. Ha sido esta obra la que marcó mi destino y si algún día volviera a ver mi madre, la despreciaría igual que Rhett Butler a la misma Scarlett O'Hara, con una sonrisa cínica y en tono irónico, le diría a Saeko que se vaya al diablo.

- "_Ne Natsuki, no te muevas o te picaré el trasero"_

- "_Me haces cosquillas"_

- "_Necesito ajustar este pantalón para los ensayos generales, cielos, para ser hombre tienes un buen posterior"_

- "_¡Deja de verme el trasero!"_

- "_No puedo creer que haya pasado un mes completo y no hayamos tenido un sólo altercado con Tomoe" - _Comentó Chie.

- "_Probablemente es porque está alucinada de tener tan cerca a su oneesama" - _Respondí con indiferencia.

- "_Tomoe-san hará el papel de Ashley, el rival de Natsuki en la obra, ¿no es así?" - _Preguntó Aoi.

- "_El rival de Rhett Butler, no el mío" - _ Corregí.

- "_Tranquilo Kuga, todas sabemos que al final Fujino está loca por ti"_

- "_¡Chie!" -_ Protesté.

- "_Es una lástima que Fujino-san esté comprometida, harían un bonita pareja" - _Dijo entre suspiros Aoi.

- "_¿Fujino-san está comprometida? ¿Sabes con quién?" - _Preguntó Mai con demasiado interés.

- "_Es un compromiso antiguo, creo que es un miembro de la familia Kanzaki"_

- "_Debe ser un hombre atractivo, se dice que los Kanzaki sólo se casan entre primos para no perder la pureza de su sangre" - _Alucinó Mai.

- "_Deben estar medios locos entonces" - _Comenté, aunque Mai no me vio con buenos ojos.

- "_Oye Kuga, ¿tienes prometida?" - _Preguntó Chie de la nada.

- "_¿Yo? Ni siquiera pienso casarme"_

- "_Eso significa que puedes escoger a tu futura en este colegio, ¿no lo crees?" - _Continuó jorobando con el tema del matrimonio.

- "_Ah... ¡Oh, miren la hora! Tengo clase con Fujino, nos vemos más tarde chicas"_

- "_Se escapó" _

Cielos, parece que a estas niñas sólo les interesa el tema de los matrimonios arreglados. Con las prisas no me despojé del atuendo que Mai estaba ajustando y entré al salón de Fujino con el traje de la obra. Fujino llegó temprano y no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a molestarme por mi descuido.

- "_Ara, Natsuki lleva el personaje a donde vaya"_

- "_No fastidies, Mai me estaba ajustando el traje"_

- "_¿Y no te dijo que podías cambiarte?"_

- "_Empezaron a molestarme y escapé del taller de costura sin percatarme de que no me cambié de ropa"_

- "_Eso es muy clásico de Natsuki"_

- "_Hn" - _ Gruñí mientras Fujino terminaba de colocar en la mesa los implementos para comenzar la clase.

- "_¿Qué tema pudieron tratar para que Natsuki saliera sin cambiarse antes?"_

- "_Matrimonio"_

- "_¡Ah!" - _Fujino hizo una leve pausa en sus movimientos y luego prosiguió con el interrogatorio_ - "¿Acaso Natsuki se va a casar prontamente?"_

- "_No que yo sepa"_

- "_Ya veo"_

- "_Supe que tú estás comprometida con un sujeto muy rico"_

- "_Es un compromiso de muchos años Natsuki"_

- "_¿Es mayor que tú?"_

- "_Natsuki hace muchas preguntas, ¿acaso está celoso?"_

- "_¡Qué! ¡No! Sólo es curiosidad, no tienes que responder si no quieres"_

- "_Reito-kun es el menor de los Kanzaki, sólo hay un año de diferencia entre él y yo"_

- "_¿Cuántos años tienes Fujino?"_

- "_Diecisiete, aunque cumplo los dieciocho en diciembre"_

- "_¿Te gusta?"_

- "_Hoy Natsuki está muy interesado en mi vida personal"_

- "_Perdón, no quise entrometerme en tus asuntos"_

- "_No tiene nada de malo, si Natsuki me tuviera un poco de confianza hasta quizás podría empezar a llamarme por mi nombre"_

- "_Tú quieres que tus seguidoras me castren por mi atrevimiento"_

- "_Natsuki podría hacerlo cuando estemos a solas..." - _Fujino hizo una seña para que coja la taza y empecemos la ceremonia _- "¿No lo piensas así?"_

- "_¿Si lo hago me hablarás sobre tu prometido?"_

- "_En vez de que Natsuki desee enterarse sobre mí está pensando en mi prometido, ikezu"_

- "_Shizuru" - _Llamé para acaparar su atención_ - "Este mundo es nuevo para mí, es por eso que pregunto"_

- "_A mí me gustaría saber más del mundo de Natsuki"_

- "_Créeme Shizuru, no hay nada bonito en mi mundo"_

- "_Natsuki..."_

No sé en qué momento Shizuru me retiró la taza de las manos, es más, ni siquiera me di cuenta que ella estaba muy cerca de mí. Shizuru acercó su rostro al mío y por un momento pensé que me besaría, aunque hizo una pausa, probablemente estaba esperando que yo lo hiciera. En ese momento pensé '_no puede ser_', comencé a sudar frío, ella se dio cuenta de mi vacilación y cuando nuestros rostros estaban ya más cerca, la puerta del salón se abrió.

- "_¡KUGA!"_

- "_¿N-Nao...? ¡Qué demonios haces aquí!"_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:** Lo prometido es deuda, he aquí el tercer capítulo antes de que el fin de semana acabe. Este capítulo abarca dos grandes puntos, primero tenemos el pasado oscuro de Natsuki y segundo, finalmente hay ShizNat, a partir de este momento Garderobe toma un nuevo giro, aunque tendrán que esperarse hasta el próximo capítulo para verlo. Como nota especial, hago mención de dos libros en esta tercera parte de la narración, una es Gone with the wind mejor conocida como Lo que el viento se llevó de Margaret Mitchell y la otra Utsukushisa to kanashimi to, Lo bello y lo triste de Yasunari Kawabata. No pretendo profundizar en ninguna de las dos novelas, para eso está el google y en realidad elegir entre las dos fue algo complicado. _

_Gone with the wind no es precisamente un libro que haya leído o mejor dicho nunca lo terminé de leer, parte por flojera y parte porque ya vi la película. Pretendo terminar de leerlo en mis ratos de ocio aunque aclaro que el conocer la historia no tiene mayor importancia en el fic. Montar una obra sólo fue el pretexto para juntar a Shizuru con Natsuki, elegí Lo que el viento se llevó por razones personales que nada tienen que ver en realidad con la trama del libro. ¿Qué esperaban? La película la vi con mi madre cuando era una niña y ella quedó fascinada con la protagonista y yo también, aunque por razones muy diferentes, claro está. _


	4. Chapter 4

**GARDEROBE GAKUEN**

"_Formando señoritas hoy y siempre"_

_Capítulo 4._

¿Alguien ha notado que cada capítulo comienza siempre con mi tía Miss Maria? Pues este no va a ser la excepción, de nuevo estoy en la oficina de la directora de Garderobe, aunque en esta ocasión por motivos que no son para llamarme la atención.

- "_¡Qué significa esto!" - _Protesté.

- "_A mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo, amiga"_

- "_Basta ustedes dos, Natsuki, Nao" - _Aquí vino una pausa dramática por parte de la tía _- "De ahora en adelante Yuuki Nao estará con nosotras"_

- "_¡Pero por qué!"_

- "_Para empezar a mí también me expulsaron del colegio, escuché que habías entrado a Garderobe y supuse que no habría ningún problema si me alistaba también" - _Nao dice las cosas tan casualmente que a veces me sorprende su ligereza.

- "_Inscribirse, que este es un colegio, no un ejército" - _Ni Nao ni yo quisimos argumentar lo contrario, pese a saber que no estábamos en un error.

- "_¿Pero tenías que enrolarte como un hombre también?"_

- "_¡Inscribir y ya basta de bromas!" - _ Dijo Miss Maria perdiendo ya la paciencia _- "Ha sido idea mía"_

- "_¡Pero tía tú! ¿Por qué?"_

- "_Pensé que te sentirías muy sola sin nadie que sepa de tu situación" - _Y después de un mes te preocupa mi bienestar, ajá _ - "Además, supe por Sagisawa-sensei que tuviste un problema en tu periodo anterior, creo que es buena idea que alguien esté contigo en esos días"_

- "_¿Problema, cuál problema? Si lo dices porque le rompí la boca a Tomoe eso fue antes de"_

- "_Faltaste a clases una semana Natsuki"_

- "_¡Yo que culpa me tengo de tener un periodo de ocho malditos días!"_

- "_No maldigas en presencia de Maria-sama, Kuga" - _Estúpida Nao.

- "_¡A callar las dos! Es mi decisión y punto, espero que no tengamos ningún problema en Garderobe como lo fue en su anterior escuela y esto va para ambas" - _Mirándonos retadoramente_ - "Si escucho, veo o presiento que ustedes intentan arruinar con sus actos vandálicos la honorable e intachable reputación de este recinto, juro por Dios que haré que se arrepientan de haber venido al mundo"_

Y este fue otro gran momento familiar con 'Maria-sama nos está viendo y muy de cerca', ya a estas alturas sé bien que pelearse con ella es inútil, no le puedes ganar y menos en su territorio. Para empezar si no quiere problemas pues para qué demonios nos aceptó aquí, lo que me lleva al siguiente punto.

- "_¿Cómo demonios se te cruzó por la mente entrar a Garderobe?"_

- "_Estaba aburrida en Tokio Gakuen, es una pena admitir que sin ti la cosa está de perros"_

- "_Agradezco tu fidelidad pero, ¿has perdido la razón?"_

- "_No"_

- "_¡Cómo se te ocurrió de todos los lugares venir aquí, es más cómo supiste dónde estaba!"_

- "_Eso fue sencillo, le pagué a Sakomizu tu mozo, lo demás fue invención mía"_

- "_¿Sobornaste a Sakomizu?"_

- "_No hay imposibles para la heredera de la dinastía Zhang"_

- "_Aún así"_

- "_Él dijo, Kuga está en Garderobe, un instituto donde las doncellas se mantienen en gracia ante Dios y ante el mundo" - _¿Ah?_ - "Un lugar donde ningún hombre antes ha posado un pie y las jóvenes se mantienen castas hasta salir con un velo blanco..."_

- "_No comprendo, ¿te gusta la religión?"_

- "_No idiota, quiero una doncella y virgen, para variar el menú"_

- "_¡NAO!"_

- "_Lo de entrar como un varón fue idea de tu tía, pero ambas sabemos que eso no será impedimento"_

- "_Basta, no me digas más, no quiero saber nada"_

- "_Compartiremos el cuarto"_

- "_No te escucho" - _Dije caminando con los oídos cubiertos con mis manos.

- "_Compartiremos experiencias también"_

- "_La, la, la, la" - _Comencé a tararear infantilmente.

- "_Tengo mi Blackberry" - _Me detuve en seco, tal vez esto no sea tan mala idea después de todo.

Antes de llevar a Nao al cuarto le di un rápido paseo por los alrededores para que conozca las instalaciones de Garderobe. Miss Maria me dijo que Nao tendría las mismas actividades que yo, así que asistitía a todas los clubes que yo atiendo normalmente y para mis adentros pensé que eso no me lo podía perder. En el camino nos encontramos con algunas incautas que todavía deambulaban en los pasillos del colegio, a la distancia se podía escuchar el clásico grito femenino cuando ve algo que le asusta.

- "_¿Hueles eso Kuga?"_

- "_Err, ¿la cena?"_

- "_No, huele a temporada de doncellas"_

Ni siquiera contesté a eso, es más, hice como que jamás lo escuché y seguí con mi tour a mi compañero de habitación por lo que queda del ciclo escolar. Finalmente llegamos al cuarto y ahí Nao tiró su maleta en la otra cama disponible. Le sugerí que se diera un baño para que más tarde saliéramos a cenar con las demás, pero Nao no quiso bajar a cenar, argumentando que ya había comido y que su entrada sería más impactante cuando se presentara al día siguiente.

No la contradije, aunque cuando bajé a cenar los rumores ya corrían fuertemente, en cuanto Harada comenzó a pulular a mi alrededor para obtener información preferí ignorarla y hacer como que no sabía nada. Cuando mis compañeras se cansaron de preguntarme, continuaron con su conversación en donde la habían dejado y yo pude finalmente disfrutar de una tranquila cena.

Luego recordé lo que había pasado esta tarde, cuando estuve a solas con Fujino. Como acto reflejo, busqué a Shizuru entre sus compañeras de salón, para mi sorpresa ella no estaba ahí. Así que supongo que lo que sea que eso haya sido, habrá de esperar hasta el día de mañana. En cuanto terminé mi cena, decidí dar un corto paseo al teatro del colegio para pensar más a fondo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cambios inesperados y drásticos se venían a la vida tranquila que llevé por casi un mes, uno de ellos es la llegada de Nao, quien con su actitud ligera y desobligada, venía a darle un nuevo aire a esta sensación de pesadumbre que llevo a cuestas desde que entré. Por otro lado está Shizuru, quien al parecer ha comenzado a cambiar su actitud hacia mí por una mucho más extraña e inesperada. Intentó besarme, de eso no me queda la menor duda, pero el por qué es lo que me está molestando. ¿Estaba jugando? Nao una vez me hizo lo mismo cuando estábamos saliendo de la escuela elemental, pero fue un juego, dudo que Fujino comparta las mismas diversiones que Nao.

Sino estaba jugando entonces ¿de qué vino eso? Eso significa que quizás, que quizás... No, no, no, imposible; ella es Fujino Shizuru, integrante del consejo estudiantil, la número uno en todo, la estudiante más respetada de todo Garderobe... ¿Enamorada de un gañán como yo? ¡Jamás! Y si así fuera tanto peor, no soy lo que parezco, no soy el hijo de un gran empresario sino la oveja negra de la familia Kuga, su pecado escondido. Eso sin mencionar el pequeño detalle de que soy una mujer como ella, bueno quizás no como ella, pero el caso es ese.

¡Dios mío! Ayúdame Maria-sama, que me duele la cabeza de pensar tantas tonterías, yo creo que el encierro me ha lavado el cerebro. Antes de entrar a Garderobe, si me hubiese pasado algo como lo de esta tarde, me hubiera reído a carcajadas de Fujino. Pero no puedo hacerlo ahora, creo que tanto rezar me ha vuelto idiota o algo así.

- "_¿Natsuki?" - _ Aght

- "_Shi-Shizuru, pensé que no había nadie aquí" _

- "_Estaba esperándote"_

- "_¿En serio?"_

- "_Siéntate" -_ Fujino me hizo un ademán para que me sentase en el asiento contiguo al suyo.

- "_¿Te sientes mal? Noté que no fuiste a cenar" - _ Pregunté para tratar de alivianar el ambiente.

- "_Sólo quería estar un momento a solas, eso fue todo"_

- "_Oh" - _Respondí sin saber qué más decir, las ideas se me habían agotado. Afortunadamente Fujino prosiguió la conversación.

- "_Perdóname" - _ Empezó ella_ - "No sé que se apoderó de mí esta tarde, actué de una manera muy impropia"_

- "_¿Por qué?" - _ ¿Se está disculpando por algo que ni siquiera pasó?

- "_Kuga-han es muy lindo" - _¿Me dijo lindo?_ - "Y yo actué como una idiota, me vi muy mal, ¿verdad?"_

- "_¿Por qué me llamas Kuga-han?"_

- "_Yo estoy comprometida, le debo respeto y obediencia a mi prometido"_

- "_Pero él no está aquí" - _Típico argumento de patán, pero se me salió.

- "_De ahora en adelante te prometo que no volveré a comportarme de esa manera, por favor, no volvamos a tocar el tema"_

- "_Como tú digas Shizuru"_

Bien, si tú quieres llamarme Kuga-han delante de todos está perfecto para mí, pero si Shizuru creía que yo iba a hacer lo mismo se equivocó. Cuando ella se puso de pie, me hizo una reverencia, me dio las buenas noches y se fue. Mientras cruzaba de los taburetes hasta la salida, le seguí con la mirada, no había notado que Shizuru tenía un hermoso y curvilíneo cuerpo. Fue en ese momento que se me metió el demonio y pensé, ¿por qué no? Tal vez Nao no está tan equivocada como yo pensé, tal vez debería aprovechar mi estancia en Garderobe hasta el límite y abusar de mi identidad masculina, para sacar provecho de una virginal y bella damisela.

A la mañana siguiente el fresco aire que provenía del balcón me despertó de mi dulce y hermoso sueño. No recordaba haber dejado la puerta que daba al balcón abierta para que entrara el aire al cuarto. Al reaccionar un poco mejor a los estímulos externos, descubrí la razón cuando escuché voces provenientes del exterior.

- "_1,2; 1,2; 1,2"_

- "_Buenos días señoritas" - _¿Nao?

- "_¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!"_

- "_¡Deja de molestar a las chicas del equipo de béisbol!" - _Le grité a Nao desde mi cama.

- "_¿Ya viste lo cortos de sus shorts Kuga? ¡Este es un auténtico paraíso! Estaba en un error, Tokio es un verdadero lugar de perdición como Sodoma y Gomorra, en cambio aquí..."_

Ni siquiera la dejé terminar, le lancé una almohada lo más fuerte que pude y ni tarda ni perezosa, la susodicha pegó un brinco en dirección a mi cama y comenzamos a pelear. Le lancé un puñetazo al rostro pero Nao supo esquivarlo bien, luego me sujetó ambos brazos y se sentó sobre mi estómago riéndose diabólicamente. Una voz femenina nos sacó de nuestro juego mañanero, emitiendo un sonido gutural reprobatorio ante nuestra libertina conducta.

- "_No se permiten actos homosexuales en Garderobe, regla número uno"_

- "_¡Sugiura!"- _Exclamé al mismo tiempo que derribé a Nao de una patada.

- "_No estábamos haciendo nada malo" - _Vociferó Nao.

- "_Estabas viendo a las chicas con lujuria, segunda regla, no desearás a la mujer de tu prójimo"_

- "_¡Ese es un mandamiento de una religión que ni siquiera profeso!" - _ Protestó la quejosa_ - "Además ellas no son de nadie, no son objetos"_

- "_Nao en defensa de las mujeres, el mundo se va a acabar" - _Me entrometí en la discusión.

- "_Además, Kuga y yo somos hombres ahora, esta clase de juegos está permitido entre nosotros"_

- "_Tampoco el yaoi es permisible en Garderobe"_

- "_¡Yaoi! A mí no me gusta Nao" - _ Contesté mientras que Nao hacía una mueca reprobatoria al yaoi.

- "_Alístense, Miss Maria me ha pedido que presente formalmente a Yuuki-san al 1-C"_

- "_¿No va a estar en mi salón?"_

- "_Relájate Kuga, es lo mejor para formar mi propio harem"_

- "_¿No se supone que estás aquí para apoyarme, por qué nos separan?" - _ Reclamé melodramáticamente, debo admitir que se vio muy mal.

- "_Kuga tienes serios problemas" _

- "_Miss Maria consideró que es mejor que ustedes dos no estén juntas para evitar algún enfrentamiento innecesario, tienen quince minutos"_

Sugiura salió de la habitación y sólo nos quedamos nosotras dos para vernos las caras. Afortunadamente Nao no hizo mayor comentario a mi momento telenovelero de hace unos minutos, simplemente se dedicó a alistarse y yo le seguí. Fue una verdadera sorpresa descubrir que Nao hace un buen nudo de corbata, así que al menos el problema del nudo de borracho que yo tenía quedó solucionado. Mientras peinaba mi cabello para anudarlo en una cola de caballo noté que Nao echó unos calcetines adentro de su pantalón.

- "_¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

- "_Impresionando a las princesitas"_

- "_¿Ah? ¿Con un calcetín?"_

- "_Te enseñaré" - _ Se subió la bragueta hizo un movimiento medio extraño y se puso frente a mí... Esta imagen no la voy a olvidar nunca.

- "_¡Eso es... lascivo!"_

- "_Eso se llama realizar una buena caracterización del personaje que represento y tú, mi buen Kuga, deberías hacer lo mismo"_

- "_¡Que me lleve el diablo antes!"_

- "_¿Realmente crees que con una actitud de marimacho y un par de pantalones, podrás engañar a todo el mundo? Tarde o temprano alguien se dará cuenta"_

- "_Nadie me ha dicho nada hasta ahora"_

- "_Porque son muy brutas creo, pero no podrás hacerlo toda la vida" - _Continué con mi tarea e hice caso omiso al consejo de la experta _- "Pero si las engañas bien tendrás tu recompensa tarde o temprano"_

Por alguna extraña razón, cuando dijo la palabra recompensa lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue Fujino, luego su prometido, pero lo primero fue Fujino. A lo mejor soy una idiota, a lo mejor no debería seguir las locas ideas de Nao pero hoy por hoy, creo que fue un buen consejo.

- "_Dame un par" _

A decir verdad fue algo frustrante el no estar presente cuando Nao se presentó ante el grupo, realmente me hubiese gustado estar ahí para ver sus rostros al tener que compartir cátedra con un varón de ahora en adelante. Las horas se me hicieron eternas y realmente deseaba que las clases acabaran para poder estar con Nao, aun así, esperé estoicamente hasta el descanso.

Cuando el timbre sonó para avisarnos que era hora de comer, acudí al lugar de costumbre donde me juntaba con Mai y las demás, sólo que esta vez les llevé a Nao-kun. Nao-kun, suena raro eso.

- "_Yuuki-san, gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Tokiha Mai y ellas son..."_

- "_Las conozco están en mi grupo"_

- "_Gusto en conocerte" - _ Dijo políticamente Aoi al mismo tiempo que Chie me daba un golpe por la espalda.

- "_¿No que no sabías nada?" - _Acusó Chie_ - "Harada Chie, fotógrafa oficial de Garderobe"_

- "_Auch, mi tía me pidió discreción" - _Dije mientras me sobaba la espalda.

- "_Yuuki-san, ¿qué se siente estar en un colegio dominado mayormente por las mujeres" - _ Preguntó Chie cual entrevista de noticiero barato.

- "_El paraíso" - _Respondió sin ninguna pena la descarada de Nao, a lo que tuve que darle un buen golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de decir sandeces.

- "_Nao quiere decir que no le ve ningún inconveniente al asunto y está muy feliz de estar aquí" - _Respondí por Nao.

- "_¿Es cierto que Kuga y tú se conocen desde antes?" - _ Continuó Chie con su interrogatorio y cuando me di cuenta, había un grupo de señoritas alrededor nuestro.

- "_Kuga y yo hemos sido amigos desde la infancia" _

- "_Yuuki-san, ¿tienes novia?" - _Alguien de la muchedumbre gritó por ahí.

- "_No, pero estoy abierto al amor en donde sea" - _ ¡Oh Dios! Las masas gritaron energúmenas, las niñas estaban locas por Nao. Ahora resulta que ella era más popular que yo.

Después de esa declaración, las señoritas comenzaron a repartirle recaditos a Nao mientras que otro grupo se acercaba a ella y le preguntaban que quién le teñía el cabello y que se veía muy bien. No muy contenta por la situación, preferí alejarme cuanto antes del lugar antes de que, una diarrea verde y pestilente me comenzara. Caminé sin ningún rumbo en particular y al pasar por unos arbustos escuché la melodiosa voz de Fujino.

- "_Buenos días Kuga-han"_

- "_Fujino, me asustaste"_

- "_¿Tan terrible te parece mi presencia?"_

- "_Mas bien fue inesperada"_

- "_Tu amigo es muy popular"_

- "_Sí bueno, Nao siempre ha sabido hacer amistades mejor que yo"_

- "_Pero gracias a Yuuki-san me pude deshacer de mi escorta y poder hablar a solas con Kuga-han"_

- "_Tienes razón, no volveré a quejarme entonces por la popularidad de Nao en Garderobe"_

- "_Te ves diferente" - _Me lleva, lo dijo por el calcetín, sabía que no era buena idea_ - "Como más relajado"_

- "_Debe ser la idea de ver un rostro conocido" - _ Ya me estaba yendo para otro lado.

- "_Natsuki está sonriente" - _ Me llamó Natsuki _- "Esa sonrisa, me gusta... Natsuki" - _ ¿Soy yo o deliberadamente dijo esto último muy lento?

- "_Shizuru ha comenzado a llamarme por mi nombre" _

- "_¿Acaso soy yo quien provoca esa reacción en Kuga-han?"_

- "_¿Quieres ampliar más mi sonrisa?" - _Desafié a Fujino y antes de que ella se diera cuenta la jalé hacia mí y le robé un beso. Acto seguido me abofeteó.

- "_¡Eres un delincuente!" _

Fujino se dio la media vuelta hecha una furia y se alejó del lugar en donde nos encontrábamos muy mortificada. Mientras tanto, me pasé la mano en la mejilla que Shizuru había cacheteado al mismo tiempo que me reía. El sonido del pasto me hizo percatarme de que Nao había estado ahí lo suficiente para presenciar la escena que tuve con Fujino.

- "_¡Cómo se aprieta esa vieja!" - _ Comentó Nao.

- "_Ayer ella me lo pedía y ahora se molesta, ¿quién la entiende?" - _Comenté aún sonriente.

- "_No te ves muy disgustada"_

- "_No lo estoy, esto es divertido"_

- "_¿Eres masoquista o simplemente eres estúpida de nacimiento?"_

- "_¿Te parece? Mas bien creo que esto de ser hombre tiene sus ventajas"_

_

* * *

**N/A:** Sufrí un accidente este fin de semana, el capítulo estaba listo y es por eso que lo subí pero dudo mucho que con una mano me den ganas de escribir por un buen rato. Hasta entonces, Ja ne!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**GARDEROBE GAKUEN**

"_Formando señoritas hoy y siempre"_

_Capítulo 5._

- "_Así que tu princesita no asistió a las actividades que Maria-sama le asignó"_

- "_Algo parecido"_

- "_¿Te preocupa?"_

- "_No, Fujino es del tipo responsable, así que para mañana ya la tendré todo el día sólo para mí"_

- "_Me gusta ese espíritu Kuga"_

- "_¿Cómo ves la cosa hasta ahora?"_

- "_La de quién"_

- "_¡No seas grosera! Estoy hablando de todo este asunto del colegio"_

- "_Tú no te explicaste..."_

- "_¡Tú sólo en tetas estás pensando!"_

- "_¿Y qué esperabas? Es un colegio para señoritas en pleno desarrollo, es todo lo que veo"_

- "_¡Qué hay de las clases, los maestros, el sistema...!"_

- "_Kuga, el encierro te ha hecho estúpida pero con ganas, qué carajos me van a importar a mí todas esas tonterías"_

- "_Nao..."_

- "_Por cierto hoy he visto a la distancia a una mujer maravillosa"_

- "_¿Sólo una?"_

- "_Es una estudiante de tercero, pero no sé su nombre, te la mostraré mañana en cuanto tenga la oportunidad"_

Y tal como le pronostiqué a Nao, Fujino acudió a nuestras actividades extracurriculares, claro está, que la primera clase juntas fue la de la ceremonia del té. Para no hacerle sentir a Fujino que la estaba acosando, aunque en realidad así era, traté de respetar su completa indiferencia hacia mí. Al menos así lo intenté los primeros cinco minutos de la clase, después me fastidié y continué nuestra historia donde la había dejado.

- "_¿Qué te pareció?"_

- "_¿Qué me pareció, qué? Kuga-han, no estamos aquí para charlar sino para aprender"_

- "_El beso" - _Ah, en este momento Fujino casi escupió el té que se había llevado a la boca, así que insistí todavía más divertida _- "Apuesto que tu prometido nunca te ha besado así"_

- "_Kuga-han" - _ Sentenció Fujino, cuando está enojada sus ojos se tornan en un rojo más brillante_ - "A pesar de su inexcusable conducta pretendo, intento seguir las instrucciones de Maria-sama" - _Pausa melodramática_ - "Pero no estás ayudando"_

Fujino me trató de tú y de usted en menos de un minuto, eso sólo puede significar que no está muy segura de lo que realmente desea, su vacilación hace que me entretenga todavía más. Así que tratando de sacar de sus casillas nuevamente a mi institutriz, decidí seguir con mi acto de patán que le vale poco lo que acaba de escuchar.

- "_¿Eso significa que te gustó?"_

La expresión de Fujino sólo aclaró mis sospechas, su rostro quedó colorado aunque no sé si del coraje o de la vergüenza, tal vez una mezcla de ambas cosas. Luego se debatió entre derramar el contenido de su taza en mi cara y salir del cuarto indignada, pero no lo hizo. Haciendo gala de un autocontrol que probablemente, yo jamás tendré, respiró hondo y prosiguió.

- "_¿Es que pretendes hacer de mi vida un infierno?"_

- "_No, sólo quiero que me respondas"_

- "_Si respondo..." - _¡Al fin!_ - "¿Pondrá Kuga-han atención a la clase sin hacer mayor comentario?" -_ Lo pensé detenidamente, supongo que si insistía mucho en el tema Fujino se enojaría de verdad y ya no sería divertido, así que decidí mejor asentir con la cabeza y esperar la respuesta, la cual deliberadamente Fujino retrasó.

- "_¡Shizuru!"_

- "_¿Kuga-han?"_

- "_No respondiste"_

- "_Te daré mi respuesta al final"_

- "_¡No es justo!"_

- "_Kuga-han está actuando como un niño, ¿tan inseguro es de sus talentos?"_

Maldita Fujino, con unas cuantas palabras ha volteado el marcador a su favor, haciendo que sea yo quien perdiera la paciencia y me sintiera avergonzada, por no decir humillada. Así que tratando de recobrar un poco de mi dignidad, acepté de mala gana la propuesta de Shizuru y continuamos con la clase. Para cuando nuestra hora terminó, Shizuru se volvió a hacer a la misma y continuó recogiendo los implementos de la ceremonia. Al inicio esperé un poco, pero cuando vi que había sido engañada, me levanté sin siquiera voltearla a ver y me dirigí a la puerta, ahí fue cuando su voz detuvo mi abrupta salida.

- "_Al parecer el ego de Kuga-han no es tan importante como pensó"_

- "_Tengo clases que atender, no hay tiempo para esperar la respuesta de una niña caprichosa"_

- "_¿Ni siquiera sientes un poco de curiosidad?" - _ La verdad sí.

- "_No" - _Fujino no dijo nada aunque su expresión facial denotaba incredulidad_ - "Cuando estés con tu prometido te acordarás de mí, buen día, Fujino-san"_

Eso fue arrogante, pero hey, tengo derecho a ser así el ambiente lo provoca y no le iba a sacar con su gusto a Shizuru esta vez. Salí de la habitación y con paso firme y seguro, me dirigí hacia mi siguiente clase, mi favorita, la de cocina. Se preguntarán por qué la clase de cocina es de mis favoritas, la respuesta es muy simple. Todas las actividades se hacen por equipos, así que me uní al de Mai y la cosa es muy simple, yo sólo pruebo la comida.

- "_¿Qué te parece?" - _ Preguntó la futura chef de Garderobe.

- "_Delicioso" - _Mai cocina que da gusto comer.

- "_Tokiha-san, ¿habría algún problema si te prestamos a Kuga-san? Queremos que pruebe nuestra comida" - _Dijo una de las chicas del otro equipo.

- "_Bueno..."_

- "_Tokiha-san, nosotras también queremos a Kuga-san" - _Preguntó otra, no sé como se llama.

- "_¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que Natsuki pruebe sus guisos, eh?" - _ Cuestionó Mai bastante intrigada por el súbito interés del grupo en mi paladar culinario.

- "_¡Es que Kuga-san tiene un buen gusto en la comida!" - _Respondió una.

- "_Sí, él te dice cuánto le falta de sal o cuánto le sobra de azúcar"- _Argumentó otra.

- "_Parece que te has vuelto popular en la clase y eso que ni te gustaba asistir"_- Exclamó sonriente Mai quien también ha hecho algunas migas con las del club.

- "_No puedo decirle que no a la comida"_ - Declaré orgullosa.

Para la hora del almuerzo yo ya estaba a punto de reventar, por lo que pasé de él y preferí dar un paseo por el patio para bajar la enorme cantidad de comida ingerida. El viento hizo lo suyo y no perdí la oportunidad de detenerme a descansar un poco. Ya que había un clima muy agradable, decidí acurrucarme en la base de un buen árbol para echarme una corta siesta. En mis sueños, un grupo de señoritas con trajes de sirvienta, llegaban y me ofrecían sus recién horneados pastelitos para que yo probara.

- "_El famoso Kuga-san tiene una apariencia muy linda mientras duerme"_

- "_¿Quién diablos eres tú?"_

Una voz femenina me despertó de mi bello sueño, mas esta no era de nadie que yo conociera. Al abrir los ojos me topé con la imagen de que una mujer de cabello corto hasta los hombros y ojos grises, quien me estuvo contemplando mientras dormía.

- "_¿Cómo que quién soy?" - _ Preguntó la intrusa.

- "_Cómo te atreves a molestarme mientras descanso"_

- "_Tal vez debería enseñarle a Kuga-san algunos modales"_

- "_Inténtalo, mujer extraña"_

- "_Bien, entonces..."_

- "_¡Oneesama!" - _¿Oneesama?

- "_Shizuru-chan, no tienes por qué alzar la voz" - _ Respondió en tono solemne la extraña a quien Shizuru parece obedecer sin chistar.

- "_Perdón oneesama, es que me preocupé de que Kuga-han te hiciera alguna barbaridad"_

- "_¿Quién diablos es esta mujer?" - _ Pregunté ya hastiada.

- "_No seas insolente Kuga-han, ella es la presidente del concejo estudiantil de Garderobe, la estudiante más venerada del colegio, Anh Lu-oneesama"_

- "_¿En serio? Es la primera vez que la veo"_

- "_¡Kuga dónde demonios te habías metido, te he...!" - _ Se apareció mágicamente Nao de la nada y se quedó muda al ver a la famosa Anh Lu _- "Mamma mia" - _Dijo finalmente.

- "_Tú debes ser Yuuki-san, el nuevo estudiante" - _Comentó algo ruborizada la presidente aunque no la culpo, yo misma estaba estupefacta por las palabras de Nao.

- "_Yuuki Nao, descendiente directo de la dinastía Zhang de China, a tus órdenes"_

- "_Así que tenemos a dos caballeros en Garderobe, espero que la estén pasando bien" - _ Siguió la presidente, yo estaba que ya no aguantaba su vocesita.

- "_Definitivamente kaichou, la estamos pasando muy bien" - _Respondió la hipócrita de Nao.

- "_Pues yo no" - _ Dije sin ningún reparo_ - "Siento dudosa mi sexualidad en este sitio"_ - Por muchas razones.

- "_Debe ser la edad" - _Dijo la kaichou, a lo que tanto Nao como yo preguntamos a qué venía eso_ - "Cuando se tiene la edad de ustedes suele haber atracción hacia las personas de su mismo sexo"_

- "_¡Oneesama!" - _ Gritó Fujino y como medio minuto después, Nao y yo captamos las palabras de la mujer más perversa del mundo, Anh Lu.

- "_¡A mí no me gusta [Nao] Kuga!" - _Gritamos al unísono, esta persona nos estaba jorobando.

- "_Se hace tarde y debemos regresar a clases, que tengan un buen día, jóvenes vigorosos y sexualmente desorientados"_

Se pudo escuchar a la distancia, la risa diabólica de la kaichou, quien se alejaba con su pupila rumbo a sus clases. Después de que desaparecieron Nao me dio una manotazo argumentando que por mi culpa, había quedado como una idiota ante Anh Lu, quien resultaba ser la muchacha que le gustaba. ¿Yo cómo iba a saber que esta mujer iba a ser todavía más intolerante que Fujino?

Pero si creían que la cosa paraba en donde la presidente del concejo estudiantil la dejó se equivocaron. Anh Lu se encargó de difundir el rumor de que Nao y yo éramos una pareja, obviamente eso nos hizo la comidilla de las compañeras durante la clase de arreglo floral y muy probablemente, de muchas más. Nao estaba que no se la creía, de este modo nuevamente mi estancia en Garderobe volvía a hacerse un infierno. Finalmente llegó la hora del ensayo para la obra que íbamos a presentar, aunque esta vez le tocaba a Fujino practicar sus líneas. Tras bambalinas, Mai intentó animarme en un futil intento por mejorar mi estado de ánimo.

- "_Ne Natsuki, ¿te has aprendido todas tus líneas?"_

- "_Sí" - _Respondí con desgano.

- "_Eres asombroso, debes tener una memoria prodigiosa"_

- "_En realidad Rhett no tiene mucha participación en la novela y esta adaptación no es la excepción"_

- "_Han incluido una escena de baile para la recaudación de fondos por algo llamado la Causa"_

- "_En esta parte Scarlett y Butler se reencuentran"_

- "_¿Sabes bailar?" - _Preguntó Mai con curiosidad, al no escuchar mi respuesta preguntó nuevamente.

- "_Por supuesto" - _Mentí

- "_Es un vals... ¿sabías?"_

- "_Muy bien Mai, tú lo has pedido"_

Y sin preguntarle a Mai, la jalé de la cintura y comencé a canturrear 'un, dos, tres' repetidamente mientras danzábamos tras el escenario donde Fujino ensayaba. El resto del elenco se nos quedó viendo con curiosidad, mientras que Mai se quejaba de la poca coordinación que yo tenía y lo doloroso que le resultaban mis pisotones. Hice caso omiso a la futura chef y continué con mi terrible baile hasta que chocamos con Shizuru quien se veía disgustada por nuestro jugueteo.

- "_Están haciendo un gran alboroto ustedes dos"_

- "_Ignóralo" - _Respondí _- "Tú a lo tuyo y yo a lo mío"_

- "_Hasta donde yo recuerdo, Rhett baila con Scarlett" - _ Insistió Shizuru.

- "_Pero Scarlett está ocupada repasando sus líneas con Ashley" - _ Respondí con cinismo.

- "_Además Rhett no sabe bailar" - _Entró al juego Mai, quien parece haber entendido mis intenciones desde el inicio.

- "_Y qué conveniente para ti" - _Dijo mirando con desdén a Mai _- "Pero si ese es el problema, pienso que lo más adecuado sea que yo le imparta las clases a Kuga-han"_

- "_¡De ninguna manera oneesama!" - _Ahora se metió la odiosa de Tomoe_ - "Tenemos que repetir nuestra escena una vez más"_

- "_¿Ves?" - _Declaré sonriente_ - "Será mejor que practiquemos por separado, así no interrumpiré tu ensayo"_

- "_Dudo mucho que un patán como Kuga pueda aprender a bailar de una hija de criada" - _Se entrometió Tomoe a quien a punto estuve de tirarle un golpe.

- "_No, no, no" - _No de nuevo_ - "Esta clase de conductas no están permitidas en Garderobe"_

- "_Perdón oneesama" - _ Se disculpó Fujino y no necesito decirles quién apareció, ¿verdad?

- "_Anh Lu"_

- "_Señorita Anh Lu, que no somos iguales, Kuga-san" - _Respondió con una sonrisa enigmática la kaichou de Garderobe _- "Shizuru, encárgate de tu hermanita que yo manejo a Kuga-san desde ahora"_

- "_¡Oneesama!" _ - ¿Ah?

- "_Tokiha-san, disculpa la agresión de Tomoe-chan, en Garderobe no distinguimos entre clases sociales"_

- "_Estoy acostumbrada kaichou, no pasa nada" _

- "_¿Qué hay de mí?" - _ Interrumpí la hipócrita interacción fraternal de Anh Lu_ - "¿Qué me hace diferente de todas ustedes?" _

- "_Pues verás, para empezar ese extraño bulto que te corre por la pierna es una de las tantas cosas, mi querido Kuga-san"_

En cuanto escuché lo del bulto experimenté un terror como nunca antes en mi vida, cuando bajé la vista hacia mi entrepierna comprendí la situación. El maldito calcetín se había corrido de una manera tan irreal que parecía que tenía una verdadera pistola entre mis piernas. Pero lo peor fue que todo el club de drama viró a ver lo que su kaichou acababa de descubrir y con una lasciva mirada braguetera, todas gritaron escandalizadas por lo que pensaron, era un miembro masculino.

- "_¡Cállate Nao!"_

- "_Es que..." - _Siguió riéndose la muy idiota _- "De veras que eres única Kuga"_

- "_Estúpido vals, sino hubiese bailado con Mai no hubiese pasado nada"_

- "_¿Qué dijo la tetona de tu amiga cuando descubrió que su buen amigo Kuga se excitó al bailar con ella?"_

- "_¡Yo no me excité para nada!"_

- "_¿No te gusta la pelirroja?"_

- "_¡Ese no es el asunto!"_

- "_¿Y cuál es el asunto?"_

- "_De ahora en adelante tu amada Anh Lu me dará clases de baile en el club de drama hasta que yo aprenda"_

- "_¿Aprendas a controlar tus hormonas o aprendas a bailar?" - _Dijo Nao todavía entre risas.

- "_¡Nao esto es serio!" - _ Grité exasperada _- "Esa mujer es un dolor de cabeza"_

- "_Tienes que tomar el control de la situación y se me ocurre una idea"_

- "_Olvídalo, ya tuve suficiente de tus brillantes ideas"_

- "_Tú te lo pierdes"_

Para el día siguiente toda la escuela ya había escuchado el rumor de que supuestamente, tuve una erección al bailar con Mai. No es por menospreciar a mi amiga pero en realidad no se me antoja para nada y lo del asunto de la erección se me hace simplemente repulsivo. No sé en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando escuché el consejo de Nao, luego recordé que todo esto fue por culpa de Shizuru.

Durante todo el día me la pasé evitando estar a solas con Chie y su banda, ya que eso sólo ocasionaría que me reventara la úlcera que se comenzó a formar, el día que entré a Garderobe. Por supuesto que a primera hora Miss Maria me mandó llamar al haber escuchado el rumor de lo ocurrido en el teatro. A pesar de mis explicaciones la tía no comprendió la bochornosa situación y me advirtió que dejara de hacer estupideces. Simpática mujer, pretende convertir en un colegio mixto a Garderobe y supone que un varón será mucho más pulcro que yo. A veces pienso que podría ser verdad, pero sólo a veces.

Falté a todas las clases posibles con toda la sucia intención de guarecerme en mi cuarto hasta mañana, no tenía ni la menor intención de ir al teatro a hacer el ridículo de nuevo. De ese modo fue como acabé en el salón donde Fujino impartía sus clases de ceremonia del té, claro está que la susodicha para estos momentos se encontraba en el teatro. Aprovechando el silencio y el completo vacío del recinto, saqué de mi bolsillo el Blackberry de Nao para navegar en el mundo actual. Por simple curiosidad se me ocurrió revisar el historial de búsqueda de la propietaria del teléfono, grave error, esta mujer está enferma. Todas sus búsquedas me llevan a lo mismo, XXX.

- "_¿Kuga-han?" - _Maldición hay alguien aquí.

- "_Esto... Fujino, me asustaste" - _ Dije mientras guardaba el aparato en el bolsillo del pantalón.

- "_¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el teatro, oneesama te está esperando"_

- "_Pues dile a tu oneesama que busque un palo y..."_

- "_¡Basta!" - _Me interrumpió Fujino_ - "¿Es que sólo groserías salen de tus labios?"_

- "_Mayormente"_

- "_¿En qué estaba pensando Maria-sama cuando te inscribió aquí?"_

- "_Yo me pregunto todos los días lo mismo"_

- "_Por favor Kuga-han, deja de comportarte como un vándalo"_

- "_¿Por qué?"_

- "_Estás arruinando la reputación del colegio pero sobre todo la tuya"_

- "_¿La mía?"_

- "_No es correcto andar de un lado a otro y meterse en tantos problemas como tú"_

- "_Lamento no pertenecer al estereotipo de tu mundo Fujino, pero en la vida real esta es la actitud que todos debemos asumir para sobrevivir"_

- "_Kuga-han habla como si de verdad hubiera vivido mucho"_

- "_Pues conozco más de la vida que tú quien no pasa de servir el té, sonreír bonito, ser buena anfitriona y conocer de flores" _

- "_¿Insinúas que eso no es suficiente?"_

- "_Creo que serás una magnífica esposa, pero nada más"_

- "_Debo asumir que Kuga-han se siente mucho más preparado en la vida al no saber hacer nada"_

- "_Te equivocas, yo sé hacer muchas cosas" - _Fujino arqueó una ceja, poniendo en duda mi aseveración _- "Sé trabajar, no le tengo miedo a nada" - _Declaré orgullosa.

- "_¿Qué hay de la familia?"_

- "_¿Cuál familia?"_

- "_¿Acaso Kuga-han no piensa algún día en casarse? ¿Has pensado en tu futuro?"_

- "_Fujino, no recuerdo que exista una regla donde diga que hay que casarse"_

- "_Aún así, no es bueno estar solo..."_

- "_Es más malo creer que estás acompañado y darte cuenta de que en realidad, eres un estorbo"_

He vivido los últimos cinco años de mi vida sin la compañía de ninguno de mis dos padres, aunque tengo el apoyo económico que antes carecía, nada ha cambiado para mí. Mi mundo es tan vacío que me daría igual el no tener la limosna de papá, pero esa no fue mi decisión, sino de ella. Saeko tomó las riendas de su vida y siguió su camino, mi padre continuó en el que ya estaba y yo simplemente me quedé muy atrás. Pero estoy bien, no he muerto y pude sobrevivir a todo ello, fue en la calle donde aprendí a defenderme y también a apreciar lo que uno tiene. Dudo mucho que una niña como Shizuru pueda entender lo duro que es vivir en el mundo real, pero no la culpo.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo demonios supo que yo estaba aquí? ¿Fue casualidad o me anduvo buscando por todos lados? Cuando iba a preguntarle a la susodicha, se me acercó sigilosamente y me tomó la mano.

- "_Vamos, debemos volver"_

- "_Espera"_

- "_¿Pasa algo?"_

- "_No quiero ir"_

- "_Kuga-han dice no temerle a nada y no puede ver a los ojos a oneesama"_

- "_¡No le tengo miedo!"_

- "_Entonces vayamos"_

- "_Es que no me cae bien, eso es todo"_

- "_Sé que oneesama es un poco excéntrica pero no es una mala persona" - _¿La perra Anh Lu?_ - "Deberías conocerla mejor, sé que te agradará"_

- "_Yo decido a quién conocer y a quién no"_

- "_Testarudo"_

- "_No voy a ir y hacer el ridículo ante esa..." - _Me callé, Shizuru me apretó la mano muy fuerte indicándome que no quería escuchar malas palabras y menos sobre su oneesama.

- "_Supongo que no hay remedio, hablaré con ella, le diré que estás practicando con Mai-han para que no haya ningún inconveniente"_

- "_Mejor dile que ensayaré contigo"_

- "_¿Cómo?"_

- "_¿No decías que tú deberías ser la indicada?"_

- "_¿Kuga-han quiere bailar conmigo?"_

- "_¿Me permite esta pieza, Fujino-san?"_

Shizuru aceptó mi propuesta y comenzamos a bailar un vals imaginario, aunque fue todavía peor que cuando bailé con Mai en el teatro. Debo haberle pisado más veces los pies a Shizuru que a Mai, sin embargo, después de unos cincuenta pisotones sorprendentemente no la volví a lastimar. Por un momento pensé que había aprendido a coordinar mis dos piernas para bailar armoniosamente, pero observando bien la situación, fue al revés. Era Shizuru quien se había grabado mis movimientos y bailaba a mi mismo compás para no tropezarnos.

Por un momento, me pareció escuchar la música de fondo que debería reproducirse el día de la función. Un hermoso vals se escuchaba en el ambiente y una bella muchacha de ojos rojos, bailaba con alegría ante un terrible bailarín. Con gran destreza, Shizuru llevaba el ritmo y el tiempo de nuestro baile, me movía de un lado a otro de la habitación y me perdí en el momento. Mi mano en su cintura por un instante se sintió cálida, casi podía percibir la piel de Shizuru en la blusa escolar que llevaba. Al estar en una habitación tan cerrada el calor comenzaba a sentirse debido a nuestra actividad, fue así como el olor de Shizuru llegó a mi perceptiva nariz quien se deleitó con un suave olor a lavanda. Ese era sin duda, el olor natural que el cuerpo de Shizuru despedía.

Continué así por lo que fue un tiempo indefinido, perdida en ese momento en el que me entregaba por completo a la pericia de una mujer que del mundo no sabía nada, pero tampoco le hacía falta. Shizuru era especial, ella sabía cómo manejarme sin ningún problema y a mí me gustaba eso, me gustaba ella. Sin darme cuenta, mi cuerpo se paró en seco intentando salir del profundo trance en el que me encontraba al estar tan cerca de Shizuru, muy a mi pesar, ella no se dio cuenta de mi acción y fue de ese modo en el que la magia se acabó, para volver a la cruda realidad.

En cuanto me detuve Shizuru prosiguió sus movimientos, provocando que nos tropezáramos la una con la otra y cayéramos estrepitosamente al suelo. En el último momento pude abrazarla hacia mi cuerpo y lograr que su caída se amortiguara con mi humanidad. Eso provocó que nuestra posición fuese algo incómoda, sobre todo si toman en cuenta la particularidad de que la pierna de Shizuru estaba entre las mías. Fue así como recordé que el Blackberry estaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, justo donde Fujino tenía su muslo.

- _"¡Eres un delincuente!"_

El sonido de la bofetada que Fujino me dio, se escuchó repicando por toda la habitación. A la distancia con el rostro enrojecido, sólo pude ver cómo ella se levantó intempestivamente, maldiciendo el día en que yo había entrado a Garderobe. Cuando conseguí ponerme en pie, saqué de mi bolsillo el objeto causante de que mi clase de baile haya sido tan breve. Tal vez Fujino tenga razón, quizás este tampoco es mi lugar.


	6. Chapter 6

**GARDEROBE GAKUEN**

"_Formando señoritas hoy y siempre"_

_Capítulo 6._

Este día ha comenzado diferente al resto de los demás, mas no por eso significa que sea mejor. ¿La razón? Tanto Nao-kun como yo, fuimos llamadas para tener una charla larga y tendida con la doctora de Garderobe, Sagisawa Yoko. La enfermería de Garderobe no es diferente a las de las escuelas públicas, contaba con camas para las estudiantes, un gabinete en donde se guardaban los medicamentos y artículos necesarios para el trabajo de la doctora, un escritorio en donde ella realizaba su trabajo administrativo y un enorme ventanal sobre él.

- "_He escuchado algunos problemas con ustedes dos" - _Comenzó la doctora.

- "_Será Kuga, quien no ha aprendido a ponerse el calcetín debidamente"_

- "_¡Ya ni lo uso!" - _ Repliqué_ - "Esta plática la tuvimos ayer con mi tía, por qué sacar de nuevo el tema ahora"_

- "_Porque la concejera de Garderobe lo ha solicitado" - _ ¿Se referirá a la loca de Anh Lu?_ - "Aparentemente, Kuga-san no se presentó a su clase con ella y en vez de eso, acosó a la señorita Fujino"_

- "_Kuga, eres grande" - _ Dijo la estúpida de Nao entre risas.

- "_¡Yo no acosé a nadie!" - _Me defendí como pude _- "¡Fue este estúpido Blackberry lleno de pornografía que se le incrustó en la pierna a Fujino cuando cayó sobre mí!" _

- "_Entiendo la situación de ustedes dos, pero es mi deber llevarlas por el buen camino"_

- "_¿Qué significa eso?"_

- "_Significa que verán un video educativo de la sexualidad titulado 'Ovulo y Espermato'"_

¡Oh Dios! Ese video nos lo puso la escuela pública cuando iba en la escuela media, es para retardados. Recuerdo perfectamente el contenido de la cinta, un óvulo ridículo junto a una imitación espermática, te iban diciendo paso a paso el proceso de la reproducción. Recuerdo que cuando lo vi pensé que si esa era la realidad entre una relación heterosexual, preferiría volverme abstemia. ¿Por qué no hacen un video más acorde a nuestros tiempos? ¿Será muy difícil realizar una cinta en donde te expliquen los pros y los contras sin hacerte sentir como un perfecto pelmazo?

- "_¡De ninguna manera!" - _ Protestó Nao_ - "Es Kuga la que no sabe controlar sus instintos, yo no tengo vela en este entierro"_

- "_Por lo contrario Nao-kun, se ha encontrado entre tus pertenencias una cantidad escandalosa de pornografía"_

- "_¿Me están revisando las cosas?" - _ Interrumpió Nao _- "¡Qué clase de prisión es ésta!"_

- "_Te lo dije" _

- "_Creo que ambas necesitan de una buena plática de orientación sexual" - _Concluyó la sensei.

- "_Pero las dos tenemos muy en claro nuestra orientación sexual" _

- "_A mí no me lo parece Nao-kun"_

- "_Kuga es lesbiana y yo soy bisexual" - _Cuando escuché esto, agradecí estar sentada o me hubiese ido de espaldas.

- "_Ya veo" _- Dijo la sensei como si nada, me sorprende su tranquilidad, si hubiese sido mi tía creo que me sacaba de la escuela.

A pesar de la declaración de Nao, sí vimos el estúpido video de reproducción, seguido de una lectura interminable de la biblia por parte de la hermana Yukariko. Para cuando nuestro día acabó ambas llegamos a la conclusión que de no ser porque Miss Maria prometió pasarnos de año pasara lo que pasara, hubiésemos desertado hace mucho tiempo.

Nao regresó al cuarto para esconder la poca pornografía que no le habían confiscado, mientras que yo decidí acudir a mi clase de tiro con arco para liberar algo de estrés. El dolor de cabeza me estaba matando y mi puntería era simplemente de lo peor. Una de las flechas llegó al techo, así de mal me fue.

- "_Kuga no se ve muy concentrado" - _ Dijo Chie.

- "_No molestes, me ha ido bastante mal"_

- "_¿Quieres hablar con alguien? Puedes confiar en mí, ¿sabes?"_

- "_Preferiría no hablar"_

- "_Como gustes" -_ Respondió Chie sin voltear a verme en lo que acertaba al blanco, ella era en verdad lo mejor del equipo_ - "Por cierto, Anh Lu-oneesama viene por ti en cuanto la clase acabe"_

La flecha que tenía no dio en el blanco, ni siquiera al techo, pero casi le da a la maestra. La profesora estaba que no se la creía, me mandó a las regaderas indicando que no volviera hasta que no estuviera concentrada y si no volvía nunca, tanto mejor. Bastante cabreada por lo mal del día, decidí mejor salir de la clase sin hacer mayor comentario al respecto. Cuando apenas me había alejado un poco, me percaté de que Chie estaba detrás de mí.

- "_¿Se te perdió algo?"_

- "_Escuché lo que ocurrió"_

- "_Me he dado cuenta de que Garderobe es muy comunicativo"_

- "_Tú eres la comidilla ahora"_

- "_Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor amiga"_

- "_Natsuki, si gustas yo puedo enseñarte a bailar en vez de kaichou"_

- "_¿No temes que trate de violarte como a Fujino-san?"_

- "_Dudo que puedas violarme, sé que no eres un hombre"_

- "_¿Ah?"_

- "_Es fácil saberlo"_

- "_¡Qué!"_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, arrastré a Chie hacia un perdido sendero en la explanada de Garderobe y comencé a bombardearla con un montón de preguntas. Sin embargo Chie no respondió a ninguna, me indicó que mejor fuéramos al teatro a practicar, puesto que hoy no tocaba ensayo con las del club de drama, así estaríamos más tranquilas.

Fue así como nos encaminamos con rumbo al teatro del colegio y ahí Chie encendió una grabadora con la pieza del ridículo vals de la obra. Hizo una reverencia y puso una de mis manos en su cintura mientras que cogía la otra entre la suya. Comenzamos a bailar y le debo haber pisado todavía más veces que a Fujino, aún así ella insistió hasta que estuve mas o menos coordinada. Una vez que agarré las bases y me relajé, Chie me explicó.

- "_La razón por la que te tropiezas constantemente es porque no te fijas en los movimientos de tu pareja, mírame a los ojos mientras bailas"_

- "_Es un poco difícil verte a los ojos mientras veo mis pies"_

- "_Eso es porque no debes ver tus pies"_

- "_Ya veo"_

- "_No lo haces tan mal"_

- "_Eres buena maestra, en realidad tú pareces ser un verdadero caballero"_

- "_Siempre lo he dicho y lo he oído muchas veces"_

- "_¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" - _Pregunté ya resignada.

- "_El cuerpo de una mujer es inconfundible"_

- "_Oh"_

- "_Pero creo que no le simpatizas mucho a Ahn Lu, así que deberás tener cuidado con ella"_

- "_¿Por qué?"_

- "_Si Anh Lu descubre tu secreto es capaz de divulgarlo"_

- "_Todo por haberle desobedecido"_

- "_Mas bien creo que esto es por Fujino-san, siempre se ha dicho que ella es su preferida"_

- "_¿Crees que haya algo entre esas dos?"_

- "_Jamás he escuchado algo como eso"_

- "_Shizuru es una tonta"_

- "_Si quieres que Fujino-san te perdone deberás portarte como un caballero y no como el niño que la jala el pelo a la compañera que le gusta"_

- "_¿Insinúas que soy infantil?"_

- "_Eres infantil"_

Nada dijimos después de eso, Chie continuó bailando hasta que consideró que era hora de retirarnos a cenar, aunque yo preferí pasar de la cena. Al día siguiente decidí asistir a mis clases, no sin antes notar que medio salón se la pasaba obserando mi bragueta y evitando a toda costa estar cerca de mí, fue un verdadero tedio. Pero lo peor del día no fue el constante cuchicheo de las señoritas o sus cínicos comentarios, sino el hecho de que a partir de ese momento, Anh Lu sería la responsable de impartirme todas mis actividades extracurriculares.

- "_¿Sorprendido?" - _Dijo con una enorme sonrisa Anh Lu.

- "_Así que Shizuru se espantó y le pidió a su hermana mayor que le relevara del puesto" - _Responder con preguntas es algo que funciona cuando quieres evitar un tema.

- "_¿Shizuru te deja llamarle por su nombre?" - _Comentó mientras corregía mi postura al tomar la taza de té _- "Fue buena idea el pedirle a Maria-sama que me dejara ser yo quien educara a su incorregible sobrino"_

- "_Conque ha sido idea tuya"_

- "_Temo por la seguridad de mi hermanita, por lo tanto, Shizuru no estará nunca más a solas contigo"_

- "_¿Eso significa que está fuera de la obra?" _

- "_No, eso significa que tú ensayarás conmigo nada más"_

- "_¿No me tienes miedo?" - _Le pregunté socarronamente.

- "_¿No me lo tienes tú a mí?" _- Ok, esta fue una declaración bélica por parte de la oneesama de Garderobe.

La clase de arreglo floral fue tan aburrida como todo en este colegio, Anh Lu se esforzó en hacerme sufrir debido a mi evidente ignorancia en cuanto al tema. Tal y como ella me dijera, ninguna de las chicas de la clase se acercó siquiera a saludarme, todas mantenían una distancia prudente de su oneesama. Shizuru, quien estaba también en el invernadero, hizo como si nunca antes en su vida me hubiese visto, saludó a su oneesama pero a mí ni me miró. Supongo que aún está molesta por la embarrada con el celular, aunque creo que está exagerando.

La clase terminó y finalmente vino el ensayo de la obra del club de teatro. A Nao le prohibieron que estuviera en los ensayos conmigo, es más, Miss Maria nos ha separado de todas las clases posibles, exceptuando claro está, la de kendo. Shizuru ensayaba sus líneas con algunas de las compañeras, Tomoe no tenía participación en esta parte así que se mantuvo al margen. En este acto, yo sí tenía una participación con Shizuru pero Anh Lu se encargó de que yo practicara mis líneas con ella en vez de Shizuru. La idea de tener que ensayar con la kaichou era detestable, pero si a eso le agregamos que era una escena romántica fue tanto peor. Anh Lu no despertaba en mí ni la más mínima pasión, a punto estuve de desistir pero mi orgullo no me lo permitió. A la distancia Shizuru sólo observó impacible la interacción de su amada oneesama conmigo.

Finalmente acabó el ensayo y todas se regresaron a sus dormitorios, aproveché el momento para recostarme en el escenario y cabilar en silencio, lo ocurrido en el día. Agredecí a los dioses que finalmente el día acabó, puesto que un minuto más con Anh Lu y pegaría gritos llenos de histeria. En un futil intento de distraer mis pensamientos muy lejos de donde la kaichou los llevaba, me concentré en el ensayo de esta tarde. Shizuru como Scarlett O'Hara no da la talla. Cierto es que Shizuru tiene talento y maneja bien el escenario pero simplemente no me la creo. El libro describe a Scarlett como una sobreviviente, una mimada ojiverde que de un día para otro se ve en la necesidad de empezar desde cero para sacar adelante sus tierras.

No puedo evitar comparar la actuación de Shizuru con la de mamá, después de todo, si de sobrevivientes hablamos, Saeko es sin duda el clásico ejemplo de ello. Saeko quien pasó de ser la niña consentida de la familia a simplemente una mujer deshonrada y sin hogar, quien llevaba el peso de una hija sin apellido. Sólo éramos Saeko y Natsuki, no teníamos a nadie y así vivimos por muchos años. Con mi ignorancia infantil jamás comprendí lo que mamá pasó para sacarnos adelante, las humillaciones que tuvo que soportar al ser una madre soltera, al ser una mujer sola y sin dinero. Para mí sólo cambiábamos de lugar frecuentemente porque así debía ser, porque el trabajo de mamá así era. ¡Cómo debía odiarme Saeko en esos días!

El carácter de Saeko era intolerante, jamás comprendí por qué no me trataba como las otras madres a sus hijos. Saeko era dura, inflexible, intransigente; aunque delante de los demás era todo lo contrario. Reprimía toda su amargura y mal genio, detrás de una practicada sonrisa, sin duda la mejor actriz del mundo. Para mí Saeko era una tirana, aún así yo la amaba. Tontamente pensé que algún día Saeko me diría un día las dulces palabras que las demás madres les decían a sus hijos, pensé que si la complacía algún día ella me miraría con cariño y no con dureza. Nunca pasó por mi mente que un día me diría que sólo he sido un estorbo y que de no ser por mí, ella hubiese estado en una situación muy diferente. Tampoco creí que fuera capaz de deshacerse de mí como quien tira un gato a la calle, así me sentí el día que me dejó a las puertas de la casa de papá, quien gritaba histérico ante una decidida Saeko.

El día que Saeko interpretó a Scarlett en Kioto, su primer protagónico en un gran teatro, tras bambalinas le vi actuar. Nunca antes me había fijado de su temple, de su tenacidad, de su carácter fuerte; pensé que ella era la mejor. Cuando la obra culminó, las luces de candilejas alumbraron al reparto completo pero sin duda alguna, quien brillaba con una luz más resplandeciente que todas, era mamá. Estaba feliz, su sonrisa era genuina, no la triste imitación que utilizaba frente a todos sino una más auténtica. Los aplausos indicaban que el público estaba eufórico, estaban convencidos de que había valido la pena ver una obra gaijin con actores nacionales. Lo que el viento se llevó, estuvo en el teatro por cerca de un año, luego Saeko y yo nos mudamos a Tokio, donde continuó su carrera en diferentes producciones.

- "_Sigues durmiendo en el piso, te he dicho mil veces que pescarás un resfriado" - _Escuché a mis espaldas.

- "_Los idiotas no se enferman..." - _ Contesté sin pensar, sólo había una persona en este mundo que solía hablarme de esa manera.

- "_En efecto, tú no te enfermarás, eres demasiado tonta para ello"_

- "_Saeko"_

- "_Tu tía me dijo que probablemente estarías aquí, puesto que no te encontrabas en tu habitación"_

- "_Tuve un ensayo..." - _Respondí aturdida, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando_ - "¿Cuándo llegaste?"_

- "_Esta tarde, vine directo a Fuuka, nadie supo que regresé a Japón, es una visita relámpago"_

- "_Y a qué veniste" - _Pregunté lacónica, mi cerebro no procesaba si esto era un sueño o una ilusión.

- "_Maria-san dice que estás en una obra"- _ Saeko evitó mi pregunta con premeditación _- "¿Cuál?"_

- "_Gone with the wind" - _ Pronuncié en inglés ante la estrella internacional.

- "_Me alegra oír que tu pronunciación sigue siendo buena" - _Dijo una extraña y sonriente Saeko_ - "¿Scarlett?"_

- "_Rhett Butler"_

- "_Eso sí que es novedad, pero supongo que tu condición de varón tiene que ver en ello"_

- "_Han pasado muchas cosas"_

- "_Tu padre me escribió una carta, dice que no sabe cómo tratarte, eres muy revoltosa Natsuki"_

- "_¿Viajaste de Inglaterra sólo para regañarme? Ahórrate el sermón materno Saeko"_

- "_Y vete" - _ Dijo Saeko entendiendo bien la parte que no quise pronunciar _- "¿No es eso lo que quisiste decir?"_

- "_¡Qué demonios quieres!" _- Dije ya alterada.

- "_Cuida tu vocabulario cuando estés frente a mí, que no soy tu igual"_

- "_Eso me ha quedado muy claro desde que entré a Garderobe, no soy igual a nadie"_

- "_Estaré unos días por aquí atendiendo algunos asuntos"- _Comentó ignorando mi sobresalto_ - "Regresaré a un pequeño tour por Europa en cuanto acabe"_

- "_Vaya bien" - _Dije con fastidio.

- "_Debo volver a tiempo para verte actuar, justo antes de las vacaciones de verano" - _No respondí, estaba aturdida y no comprendía lo que trataba de decirme _- "Cuando eso pase, vendrás conmigo"_

- "_No" - _Respondí en automático, no estaba de acuerdo en lo que Saeko dijo.

- "_Es un trato que hice con tu padre, todo está listo"_

- "_¿Qué dirán los admiradores de Saeko cuando me vean?"_

- "_Ya inventaré algo, lo importante es que estés a mi lado, a tu padre siempre le faltó carácter y nadie mejor que yo para controlarte"_

- "_¡Que me lleve el diablo antes de vivir bajo tu mismo techo!"_

- "_Cuida tus palabras Natsuki"_

- "_Prefiero dormir en la calle antes que tener que estar en medio de esta situación"_

- "_No seas ridícula, te estoy dando una oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero, de llevar una mejor calidad de vida de la que tienes en Japón"_

- "_Pero tendré que soportarte y eso no lo tolero"_

- "_Sigo siendo tu madre, tú eres menor de edad y está decidido"_

Quise argumentar eso último pero Saeko se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, supongo que regresó por donde venía. Yo estaba que no me la creía, la muy descarada me abandona para hacer su carrera actoral en el extranjero y después de cuatro años regresa para reclamar sus derechos de maternidad. ¡Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto! ¡En qué estaba pensando el idiota de papá! Claro, seguro la mujerzuela con la que se casó lo presionó para que se deshaciera de mí y no se le ocurrió la mejor idea que buscar a Saeko. Mejor me hubiesen lanzado los dos a la calle que esto.

Esa noche no volví a mi habitación hasta la madrugada, estuve dando vueltas por todos lados cual gato callejero perdido en la oscuridad de la noche. Nuevamente me sentía abandonada, nuevamente me encontraba perdida y la soledad que pensé se había ido hace mucho tiempo, se apareció descarada recordándome que no soy nadie. Nao preguntó que si había visto un fantasma pues mi rostro reflejaba una palidez preocupante. No le dije nada, nadie supo de mi plática con Saeko, ni siquiera tuve ganas de hablar con Miss Maria sobre el tema, ella tampoco hizo ningún comentario sobre aquello.

Traté de olvidar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, traté de estar serena y continuar mi estancia en Garderobe sin ningún problema. Fue inútil, antes de que el día acabara me había peleado con Tomoe nuevamente, rompí un ventanal de un aula y no asistí a ninguna clase más. Mi rostro había cambiado, mi expresión era diferente, no tenía ganas de nada y al verme al espejo, por un momento pensé ver la imagen de Saeko en vez de la mía.

No soportando mi momento de revelación, me puse unos pants y una sudadera diciéndole a Nao que saldría a correr. No sé que respondió, pues cerré la puerta sin esperar respuesta y eché a correr lo más rápido que mis piernas pudieron. Le di como ocho vueltas al campo de futbol hasta que me cansé y me tendí al césped. Finalmente el cansancio me venció y me quedé dormida en el húmedo follaje, puesto que acababan de regar el campo.

- "_Pescarás un resfriado si te quedas ahí"_

- "_Los idiotas no se enferman" - _Respondí con ironía.

- "_Natsuki es muy idiota por creer algo tan estúpido" - _Esa voz...

- "_¡Shizuru!"_

- "_Natsuki está cometiendo más tonterías de lo habitual" - _Dijo con sincera lástima_ - "Levántate por favor" - _Shizuru me dio la mano y la tomé sin pensar, estaba demasiado trastornada para comprender lo que estaba pasando.

- "_Yo... ¿Qué haces aquí?"_

- "_Salvándote"_

- "_¿Salvándome?" - _Pregunté con una sonrisa_ - "¿De qué?"_

- "_De ti"_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:** Jesucristo... Ovulo y Espermato al ataque. Ignoro si todavía existan esa clase de videos tan ridículos en las escuelas de hoy en día, supongo que eso han de saberlo mejor ustedes que yo, puesto que dejé de ser alumna hace mucho y jamás me ha llamado la atención el magisterio, pese a que reconozco que estar del otro lado del salón tiene lo suyo. Recuerdo perfectamente ese día tan fatídico en mis inocentes catorce años, cuando nos proyectaron tal película. Ni siquiera en el colegio de monjas me sentí tan idiota como en la secundaria, pero bueno, espero que los tiempos hayan cambiado y con tanta tecnología, los orientadores sexuales tengan la suficiente materia gris para sobrevivir a este mundo tan avanzado. _

_Como buena noticia les tengo que las radiografías indicaron que los golpes no fueron nada grave, pese a que considero que debieron hacerme una tomografía para revelar el misterio del origen de mi locura... La mano ya no me duele, salvo el dedo meñique que se vuelve un fastidio cuando topa con cualquier superficie dura, el auto quedó digno para el basurero y la jefa me dijo que debería haberle agradecido a Dios por haber vuelto a nacer y que seguro que él tiene un trabajo para mí... ¿Quieren saber la verdad? No sé cómo fregados me aguanté la risa, creo que mi alma está más perdida que las arcas de nuestro gobierno. ¿Un trabajo especial para mí? ¡Seguro, porque después de esto el que tengo ahora ya lo perdí!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**GARDEROBE GAKUEN**

"_Formando señoritas hoy y siempre"_

_Capítulo 7._

Desde la llegada de Saeko a Garderobe todo ha sido muy confuso, no sólo por el hecho de que la famosa estrella internacional me comunicó que estaba interesada en reclamar nuevamente sus derechos sobre mí, sino también porque parece ser que alguien la vio. Así es, la gloriosa estrella japonesa que ha triunfado fuera de estas tierras, fue vista deambulando en Japón, para ser más precisos, aquí en Garderobe. En el colegio no se habla de otra cosa, todas las estudiantes están más que extasiadas de que una persona tan famosa como ella, hubiese pisado un terreno tan solitario y alejado del mundo como lo era este colegio.

Lógicamente, rumores de todo tipo han circulado esta mañana, uno de ellos es que probablemente Saeko-sama es en realidad una ex alumna de Garderobe y al pisar territorio japonés, quiso regresar a sus orígenes visitando su antigua escuela. Para ellas Saeko es el arquetipo de lo que una señorita debe ser, educada, glamorosa, gentil, fina, delicada, bla, bla, bla. Si supieran que Saeko ronca como un hipopótamo, eructa cual rugido de león y su educación es peor que la mía... Pero ¡ah! Imposible que ellas conozcan este lado de su nueva oneesama, puesto que para el mundo entero, Saeko es una actriz de renombre oriunda de Kioto. ¡Kioto! Sí, así como lo oyen, incluso ese chocante acento kiotoben se convirtió en parte de su personalidad.

Otro rumor fue el de que Saeko vino a visitar a una pariente que estudia en Garderobe, ese es quizás el más cercano a la realidad, puesto que el motivo de la aparición de su alteza Saeko aquí no fue sino venir a anunciarme el día de mi partida. Los chismes continuaron por el resto del día, el tópico de si yo era un abusador o un pervertido, quedó en el pasado. Fue así como pude relajarme sin ser molestada por nadie el resto del día.

A la hora de la comida, fue la misma Mai quien me jaló para acompañarla a comer con el resto de la pandilla, bajo la amenaza de que no me volvería a invitar a sus guisos si no acudía regularmente a las tertulias. De mala gana accedí, así que en cuanto llegué al lugar de costumbre no me sorprendió encontrar a todas esperándome, incluyendo a Nao-kun. De nueva cuenta, el tema de discusión fue Saeko y mientras hablaban de ella, pude sentir como la sangre me hervía por todo el cuerpo, así que traté de disimular mi malestar de la mejor manera posible para ya no meterme en más problemas.

- "_Saeko-san aquí en Garderobe parece de novela" - _Comenzó Mai con el tema de Saeko, de nuevo.

- "_¿Es verdad?" - _Preguntó Aoi.

- "_Sí, Hanayama-san la vio esta mañana, le ha tomado una foto para confirmar su versión" - _Respondió con orgullo Chie de que su pequeña pupila fotógrafa, haya realizado bien su trabajo.

- "_¿Tienes la foto aquí?" - _Preguntó una extasiada Mai.

- "_Claro, mira" - _Las muy idiotas exclamaron todas al unísono, todas excepto Nao y yo.

- "_¿No es hermosa Natsuki?" - _Trató inútilmente Mai de meterme en esta conversación.

- "_Es una mujer mayor" _- Dije sin el menor interés.

- "_Dicen que tiene como treinta años, se ve bien, ¿no lo crees?" - _ En realidad va a cumplir treinta y cuatro.

- "_Botox" - _Respondí secamente.

- "_¿Treinta?" - _ Preguntó de la nada Nao, ya sabía yo para donde iba.

- "_¿No es increíble? Su debut fue muy joven..." -_ Comenzó a explicar Aoi, aunque la inútil de Nao no hizo mucho caso, de reojo pude ver que miraba sus dedos sacando cuentas.

- "_¿Nunca se casó?" _- Preguntó Mai, mientras Nao ahora me miraba confundida.

- "_Dicen que se le ha vinculado con muchos hombres pero ninguno en concreto" - _Mamá odia a todos los hombres, no lo dudo.

- "_Es una pena, sus hijos hubiesen salido tan lindos" - _ Comentó Mai, pero no era ella quien me preocupaba ahora.

- "_Apuesto a que serían igualitos a ella" - _Argumentó con cizaña la muy idiota de Nao.

- "_¡Seguro!" - _Juntó sus manos Mai mientras miraba quien sabe a donde.

- "_A Kuga no parece gustarle mucho Saeko-san" - _Continuó jorobándome la desgraciada, pero me las pagará más tarde.

- "_Es que sólo tiene ojos para Ahn Lu-oneesama" - _ Respondió Chie entre risas.

- "_¡A callar! Ese nombre no se debe pronunciar en mi presencia" - _El sólo oírlo me altera los nervios, mucho más que la misma Saeko.

- "_Claro, te quitó a tu hermosa Shizuru y por eso estás que nadie te aguanta"_ - Sigue y te voy a partir la boca como a Tomoe, estúpida araña.

A pesar de que sus palabras estaban formuladas especialmente para hacerme estallar y ellas reírse de mí, no dije nada. Simplemente terminé mi comida, me levanté y me alejé en silencio del grupo. Lo más seguro es que ellas hayan creído que mi irritación fue el motivo de mi separación, pero se equivocan. La sóla mención del nombre de Shizuru me hizo recordar lo que ocurrió anoche, sobre la declaración de salvación de la segunda oneesama más admirada de Garderobe.

Anoche ella me cogió de la mano y me llevó lejos del campo húmedo donde yo me encontraba, fuimos a los vestidores y ahí comenzó a secarme con una toalla el cabello. Estaba tan confundida que ni siquiera tuve fuerzas para argumentar por su conducta, simplemente no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera Saeko. De la nada, Fujino comenzó a decir una serie de disparates que no tenían ningún sentido, al menos no para mí.

- "_El tono del cabello de Natsuki es único, jamás había visto un color así" - _Me está llamando por mi nombre, aún así no tuve ganas de bromear por ello.

- "_Tus ojos son de un color que asemeja a un vino tinto o quizás a la sangre" _

- "_Natsuki es poco romántico" - _¿En serio?_ - "Pero en mi caso, toda mi familia tiene los ojos de este tono"_

- "_Tétrico, ¿son vampiros?"_

- "_¿Acaso Natsuki quiere que pruebe de su sangre?"_

- "_Olvídalo Fujino, no estoy de humor para tus juegos"_

- "_Me preguntaba si la madre de Natsuki posee un cabello de esta tonalidad" - _La palabra madre hizo que me estremeciera de momento.

- "_¿A qué vino eso?" -_ Pregunté con brusquedad.

- "_Las chicas dicen que la mamá de Natsuki es una gaijin..." - _¿Saeko una gaijin? -_ "Se rumora que el papá de Natsuki se hizo cargo de su hijo cuando fue abandonado a las puertas de su hogar" - _En este punto me eché a reír.

- "_¿Quién dijo eso?"_

- "_Los ojos verdes de Natsuki, no son comunes"_

- "_Como en tu familia, los míos son también un carácter genético"_

- "_Pero Harumaru-han tiene los ojos cafés"_

- "_Mi madre tiene los ojos verdes, mi abuela igual los tenía" - _Al parecer la bisabuela no era japonesa, pero con Saeko nada es seguro.

- "_La mamá de Natsuki..." - _ Ya veo para dónde va esto, está averiguando mi ascendencia genética.

- "_No quiero hablar de ella"_

- "_Perdón, no fue mi intención incomodarte" _

Shizuru continuó con su labor de secarme el cabello, mientras que me preguntaba si no era mejor que me cambiara las ropas que se encontraban húmedas por unas más secas. Le dije que a menos que quisiera verme desnudo tendría que permanecer con la misma ropa. Shizuru se sonrojó pero no dijo nada, por un momento aprecié su silencio para finalmente darme cuenta de que sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

- "_Nunca me dijiste si te gustó o no el beso" - _Se me ocurrió comentar, su expresión valió la pena.

- "_Creí que Kuga-han estaba muy seguro de sí" - _Contestó irritada, su tono cambió enseguida.

- "_Si no hubiese sido por tu odiosa oneesama hubiese tenido tiempo de sobra de hasta repetirlo" - _Me eché a reír cínicamente, lo malo fue que a Shizuru no le pareció gracioso mi comentario.

- "_¡No sé qué me enoja más, que insultes a mi oneesama o a mí!"_

- "_La lógica indica que a ti, ¿por qué demonios habría de interesarte una mujer tan odiosa como esa?" - _ Shizuru no respondió, aventó la toalla tan fuerte que me hizo pegar un ligero brinco de mi lugar.

- "_La culpa sin duda es mía, por no aprender que un delincuente como tú no merece nada"_

Fujino estaba que ardía, irónicamente cuando se enojaba se veía todavía más hermosa de lo que ya era. Los colores se le subían a su pálido rostro y el rojo de sus ojos se acentuaba todavía más, en otras palabras, era peligrosamente guapa, una tentación prohibida. En cuanto se dio la media vuelta las palabras de Chie comenzaron a repicar en mis oídos, aquello sobre lo de ser infantil y todo eso. Lo pensé mejor y decidí que no podía arruinar tan tontamente mi oportunidad de estar a solas con Shizuru por una niñería como ésta.

Como pude, le cogí la mano y le pedí una disculpa, Shizuru se paró en seco y me dirigió una amenazante mirada, una de esas que ya había comenzado a amar. Pero lo que sin duda acaparó su atención y contuvo su lengua de cualesquier improperio que la bella señorita Fujino pudiese pronunciar, fue mi atrevida acción. Me he llevado a los labios la mano que se encontraba entre las mías, la dulce y blanca mano de Shizuru. La lógica indicaba que debía haberle besado el dorso, como un caballero debía hacer, sin embargo yo no lo era. Sin pensarlo, besé fuertemente la palma de la mano de Shizuru, succionando la suave carne que mis labios encontraron en ese sitio.

Después de esta osada acción, estaba segura de que Shizuru comenzaría a despotricar sobre mi vandálica conducta, me recordaría que no era un caballero y que carecía de educación. Nada más que la verdad, yo no era un caballero aunque tampoco una dama y el asunto de la educación pues, ya sabrán. Con temor, levanté la vista esperando una bofetada por parte de la dueña de tan delicada extremidad pero ésta, se encontraba estática. Esperé dos segundos la reacción colérica de la señorita pero no hubo ninguna, es más, su rostro se veía indescifrable. Me miraba con sorpresa, pero no con indignación o al menos eso creo.

- "_¿Shizuru?" -_ Llamé, no muy segura de si me estaba escuchando.

- "_Eso fue..." - _Reaccionando, Shizuru apartó su mano de las mías.

- "_Apuesto a que tu novio nunca te ha besado así" -_ ¡Oh sí! Mi arrogancia salió a flote en el peor momento.

- "_¡Natsuki idiota!" - _Aunque me reí por su tan esperada reacción, no tardé mucho en ponerme seria.

- "_Lo sería si no lo hubiese hecho"_

- "_¡Reito-kun es un caballero!"_

- "_Pues yo no" - _Shizuru dio un paso atrás, probablemente se asustó al ver en mis ojos, algún brillo siniestro que seguro no conocía.

- "_¡Él nunca me besaría así!"_

- "_No tiene por qué, eres suya" - _ Dije mientras me acercaba con la misma mirada de antes, Shizuru retrocedió pero chocó con un casillero_ - "En cambio para mí, tú estás prohibida" _

Traté de que no sonara dramático, pero mi voz ronca no ayudó y Shizuru lo tomó como un acoso, puesto que se llevó los brazos hacia el pecho y cerró sus ojos. No pasó desadvertido el hecho de que su rostro se encontraba en dirección al mío, quizás esperaba que le robara un beso, aunque lo lógico sería que hubiese tirado la cara para un lado y no al frente. ¿Esperaría precisamente eso o era mi idea? Aún así, el verle temblar no alimentó mucho mi ego sino todo lo contrario, me sentí como un violador y no quería que Shizuru guardara tan malos recuerdos de este día.

Aproximé mis labios y deposíté un beso sobre sus cabellos, no sin antes haberme llevado su olor en mi memoria. Fue un beso como de hermanos o quizás más fraternal que eso, aún así preferí no seguir molestándola más. Le di las buenas noches y me retiré satisfecha por no haber terminado en pleito ese día.

- "_Sonríes, ¿ocurrió algo que debería saber?"_

- "_¿Deberías saber? Eres la oneesama de esas tontas, no mía"_

- "_¿Acaso Kuga-san no me considera su oneesama? Me siento triste"_

- "_Para el teatro para tus pupilas Ahn Lu, yo no me eduqué en el sistema **sour** para nada"_

- "_Supongo entonces que para ti soy tu senpai"_

- "_Tampoco esperes el título de mis labios, para mí eres una molestia"_

- "_¿Una molestia? ¡Pensar que yo me esmero para convertirte en un caballero!"_

- "_¿Y yo estoy pintado?" - _Ahn Lu tomó la decisión de educarnos a ambas al mismo tiempo.

- "_Nao-kun, es de mal gusto entrometerse en una conversación ajena" - _Cortó el argumento de Nao, la oneesama de Garderobe.

- "_De peor gusto es que no te inviten a participar en ella"_

- "_Cierra la boca Nao" - _Refunfuñé.

- "_Alguien está de mal humor, me pregunto por qué será" - _ Comentó con sarcasmo la muy idiota.

- "_Nao"_

- "_Será porque..." - _ Araña _- "¿Mamita está aquí?"_

- "_¡Eres...!"_

Juro por Dios que si no nos hubieran interrumpido por Sugiura-sensei, le hubiese gritado ahí frente a Ahn Lu a Nao, que era una zorra entrometida. Una suripanta callejera buena para nada que sólo existe para molestar a los demás cual sanguijuela. Pero como si los dioses hubiesen escuchado mis plegarias, Nao fue llevada a la dirección dejándonos a Ahn Lu y a mí completamente solas.

- "_Tengo entendido que ustedes dos se conocen desde la niñez" - _Comenzó a cuestionar Ahn Lu.

- "_Algo por el estilo"_

- "_Nao-kun dice ser el heredero de la dinastía Zhang de China"_

- "_Eso dice" - _ Respondí lacónica.

- "_¿Saben sus papás que está en Garderobe?" - _En esta pregunta, me lanzó una mirada medio rara.

- "_¡Qué sé yo!" - _ Respondí con honestidad, qué demonios iba a saber sobre los asuntos de Nao.

- "_Esta mañana se apareció una personalidad muy importante en Garderobe" - _ Continuó con la mirada, fingí demencia ante sus intrigas_ - "Dijo venir a visitar a Maria-sama"_

- "_¡Qué más me da!" - _Contesté irritada, el sólo pensar en Saeko me daba dolor de estómago.

- "_Luego, llegó otra mujer" - _¿Y? _- "Era una mujer muy bella, de cabello corto y de un tono muy similar al de Nao-kun" - _ ¡Imposible!

- "_¿Ah sí?" - _ Respondí nerviosamente _- "El tinte de Nao es muy popular, no veo por qué tanto alboroto" - _Traté de negar lo obvio.

- "_La dama dijo ser la actual heredera de una poderosa dinastía China" - _ Tan bocona como la hija_ - "Zhang Juliet" - _Gulp _- " Quien vino a recoger a su hija"/_

_

* * *

**N/A: ** No, todavía no he muerto y es bastante raro que yo me tome mucho tiempo en subir una actualización sobre todo porque todavía no pretendo terminar el fic. En realidad estuve en una temporada falta de inspiración y leí como idiota un montón de libros, mangas y hasta vi dramas. Nada funcionó hasta que me topé con un cortometraje bastante raro pero recomendable, **Kimi no Yubisaki.** Es fácil de encontrar y tan sólo dura 20 minutos, lo curioso es que a Maki Horikita la había visto en un rol muuy diferente y el verla haciendo un papel de 'mejor amiga' de la buenota de Meisa Kuroki, cambió mi opinión completamente de ella. ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con Garderobe? Probablemente nada, pero como les dije, sin inspiración no puedo escribir y una historia tan ambigua como clara, fue suficiente para conseguir que las ideas fluyan. Ja ne!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**GARDEROBE GAKUEN**

"_Formando señoritas hoy y siempre"_

_Capítulo 8._

¿Cómo comenzó esto? ¿Cómo me metí en este problema? Ya recuerdo, todo empezó aquella noche en el bar donde conocí a una linda e introvertida muchacha, ¿cuál era su nombre? Akane, Higurashi Akane, quien se encontraba matriculada en mi escuela. Cuando la vi no me la creía, pero ahí estaba, la chica más recatada del mundo con una minifalda negra y un singular escote. Akane estaba bebiendo un vodka y a la distancia la confundí con una prostituta. Cuando la llamé por su nombre Akane se espantó, dijo que no esperaba que nadie del colegio la encontrara ahí. Sí, así fue como todo comenzó, todo por meterme donde no me llaman.

- "_¿Qué haces aquí mamá?" - _ ¿Ves por qué no se debe burlar al prójimo, Nao?_  
_

- "_Cuando escuché que te habían admitido en Garderobe no me la podía creer, estaba tan orgullosa cuando supe que mi hija había sido aceptada en tan exclusivo colegio que tuve que contárselo a toda la familia" - _Sí, igual de bocona que la hija_ - "Sólo que parece que las cosas no son como me las había imaginado" - _Puedes apostar.

- "_Zhang-san" - _Comenzó mi tía.

- "_Juliet" - _ Interrumpió la mamá de la araña_ - "Ustedes los japoneses tienen una peculiar manera de arruinar un buen nombre" - _¡Oh! Pude contar todas las arrugas de la frente de Miss Maria desde aquí, no sé cómo no la insultó.

- "_Juliet entonces" - _ ¡Cuánta diplomacia! _- "Entiendo que la noticia que le he dado no ha sido de su total agrado..."_

- "_¡Agrado!" - _Volvió a interrumpir _- "Hago un viaje de más de cuatro horas hasta Japón para encontrar que mi única hija es ahora un marimacho"_

- "_Comprendo su inconformidad pero si me dejara explicar..."_

- "_¡Ahora que le diré a tu padre! ¡A tus abuelos! ¡A la sociedad!" - _Drama, drama, drama.

- "_¡Basta ya mamá! Me estás avergonzando" - _Protestó Nao quien súbitamente recuperó la voz.

- "_¿Avergonzando yo? ¿No te das cuenta que con tus acciones humillas a la familia?"_

- "_¿Cuál familia? El abuelo es un viejo senil que no sabe que Hong Kong forma ya parte de China y papá... ¡Por Dios! Sus amantes dudo que le dejen tiempo para preocuparse de estas cosas"_

- "_¡No hables así del abuelo! Gracias a él gozamos de una buena posición económica" - _¿Y no va a decir nada del papá?

- "_Mamá aceptémoslo, nunca seré lo que tú esperabas"_

- "_Pero Nao..."_

- "_Mamá tú lo sabes"_

- "_Estás en Garderobe, puedes intentar..."_

- "_No mamá, no lo voy a hacer" _

- "_Hija, eres muy joven y no sabes lo que quieres"_

- "_Mamá tú estabas ahí, lo viste"_

- "_Es sólo una fase, cuando crezcas seguro pensarás diferente, ¿verdad Miss Maria?" - _ ¡Qué demonios pasa aquí, no entiendo nada!

- "_¡Preferiría mil veces tener un matrimonio gay con Kuga antes que casarme con Zhou En-lai" - _Uh.

- "_¿Nao vas a casarte?" - _Hablé por vez primera, no debí hacerlo.

- "_¿Tú eres Kuga?" - _Mamá Nao me está viendo muy feo_ - "¿Matrimonio gay?" - _ Pinche Nao _- __"¿Eres una mujer?"_ - Este día va a ser muy largo.

Creo que necesitamos un paréntesis en esta parte, simplificando, la mamá de Nao llegó en un vuelo que según ella le ha entumecido el trasero. Vino para corroborar que su única hija se encuentra con bien y estudiando en un prestigioso colegio en el extranjero, pero en cuanto llegó se encontró con la noticia de que se matriculó como un hombre y no como una señorita. Luego mencionó algo así como que Nao estaba comprometida con un Zhou no se qué, algo sobre un abuelo con alzheimer y un padre infiel. Por último y no menos importante, creo que la mamá de Nao ya sabía de las tendencias homosexuales de su hija y si mi comprensión no es del todo errada, pienso que la razón por la que Nao salió huyendo de China fue por su mamá.

- "_¿Kuga? ¿No es aquel marimacho de la que hablaste en un correo?" - _ ¡Ahora resulta que yo soy la marimacho!_ - "¡Abandonaste una vida llena de lujos y comodidades para venir a revolcarte con esto!"_

- "_¡Claro que no!" - _Gritamos al unísono.

- "_Hija, regresa a casa, podemos empezar de nuevo"_

- "_No hasta que los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo sean legales en China"_

- "_¡Eso jamás va a ocurrir!"_

- "_Entonces me divertiré mucho en Japón mientras eso sucede" - _Aquí tampoco se puede.

- "_Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, mira, Zhou es un buen tipo..." - _¿Le está proponiendo que el marido se va a hacer de la vista gorda?

- "_¡Madre no voy a dormir con Zhou, es asqueroso!"_

- "_Creí que eras bisexual" - _ Intervine para rematar al toro.

- "_¡Es un vejestorio! El abuelo es mucho más joven que él" - _ Horror.

- "_Pero es un hombre rico y poderoso, te cuidará bien"_

- "_Olvídalo"_

- "_¿Problemas en el paraíso?" - _¡Qué demonios hace Saeko aquí!

- "_¿Quién rayos eres tú?" - _Preguntó la mamá de Nao.

- "_Soy la mamá del marimacho que acabas de insultar" - _Dirigiéndose ahora a mí_ - "¿Natsuki eres lesbiana?" _- Err.

- "_Pero si es más torta que yo" - _Gracias Nao_ - "Está tras de Fujino"_

- "_¡Fujino-san!" - _Exclamó la tía, pinche Nao ahora sí ya me fregaste_ - "¡Natsuki!"_

- "_¿Es verdad Natsuki?" - _ A pesar del poco respeto que le tengo a Saeko, algo en su expresión me hizo sentir intimidada. De momento, todos esos años de ausencia materna se resumieron en una sóla mirada.

- "_Es algo complicado" - _En realidad no, pero sólo estaba ganando tiempo.

- "_¿Complicado?" - _Maldita Nao_ - "Si eres insaciable"_

Los ojos de Saeko tenían un semblante indescriptible, si a la mujer le apretaban la nariz se moría ahí mismo. Primero se sentó, luego se paró, posteriormente comenzó a darle vueltas a la oficina y al final, le echó la culpa a la tía por todo lo que estaba pasando. Ambas se armaron en una disputa de proporciones bíblicas, Saeko culpaba a mi padre por no haber estado en desacuerdo en mi admisión a Garderobe en pantalones, mientras que la tía argumentaba que la ausencia materna fue el detonante para mi homosexualidad. Mentira, a mí me encantaban las amigas de mamá antes de que yo supiera muy bien el por qué, con respecto a papá pues siempre ha sido un pelmazo.

Luego, la mamá de Nao empeoró las cosas inculpando a Miss Maria por perversión de menores, conductas antipedagógicas y anticonstitucionales. El punto es que el problema se convirtió en un conflicto de naciones, amenazas y puñaladas por doquier. ¿En qué paró la cosa? Ambas madres estaban a punto de demandar a Garderobe y llevarse de vuelta a sus hijas de regreso a casa. Nao y yo protestamos, dijimos que en Garderobe al menos, no teníamos que lidiar con ellas, ambas madres se pusieron en un plan pendejo para recordarnos nuestros derechos y obligaciones, Miss Maria gritó, una silla rompió la ventana y luego, luego nada. Al final quedamos como al principio, sin ningún acuerdo por ninguna de las dos partes.

Como la cosa iba para largo, Nao y yo decidimos que regresaríamos a nuestras clases en lo que ellas se peleaban, pero eso sí, les dejamos muy en claro que a casa no volvíamos. Cuando íbamos por los jardines Tomoe se acercó a Nao y cuestionó su virilidad, sin responder con una grosería como yo hubiera hecho, Nao le sonrió a Tomoe y le cogió la mano poniéndosela en la entrepierna. Tomoe gritó como exasperada y salió con la cola entre las patas, supongo que tocó el calcetín pero no supo reconocer la diferencia.

- "_Así que tú también estás comprometida" - _Comencé la conversación, el silencio entre nosotras me estaba matando.

- "_No es algo memorable, por eso no te lo comenté"_

- "_¿Acaso tu familia no es rica?"_

- "_Lo es"_

- "_No comprendo entonces el porqué de tu unión con ese vejestorio"_

- "_¿Acaso crees que los Fujino no son ricos también?" - _ ¿Cómo es que terminamos hablando de Shizuru?_ - "¿Por qué crees que se dan estas situaciones? No es dinero sino poder"_

- "_¿Tu familia ganará más poder?"_

- "_Prefiero no hablar de eso, no me casaré ni continuaré hablando sobre ello"_

- "_Tú mamá dijo que vio algo"_

- "_Vio como me tiraba a la hija del ama de llaves"_

- "_Debió ser terrible"_

- "_¡Oh no! Valió la pena" - _Nao sonrió tan ampliamente que sentí escalosfríos _- "Lo malo es que el asunto del matrimonio se volvió el tópico del día desde eso"_

- "_¿Cómo es que te escapaste de tu casa?"_

- "_No me escapé, le dije a mamá que viajaría a Japón en busca de un mejor candidato para matrimonio y para perfeccionar mi japonés"_

- "_Le mentiste"_

- "_No, era verdad, sólo que de momento no pensaba en una relación seria"_

- "_Crees que, ¿tengamos que irnos de aquí?" - _Pregunté inquieta_ - "Es decir, Garderobe es peor que la milicia, Ahn Lu es un grano en el trasero y Tomoe es la representación física de mis peores pesadillas y sin embargo..."_

- "_Yo tampoco quiero volver a casa Kuga"_

Al no sentirnos con humor de nada, Nao y yo pasamos de la cena en el comedor. Estoy segura que para estas alturas todo el colegio sabía de la presencia de Juliet y de Saeko en Garderobe. Los rumores de la sexualidad de Nao fueron desmentidos por Tomoe, sin embargo el rumor de que Nao sería transferida a otra escuela era muy fuerte. No creo que ninguna de las dos hubiese soportado tener que aguantar con las miradas del resto de la escuela sobre nosotras, dudo que Nao tenga cabeza para ello. Yo tampoco fui al comedor, en vez de eso preferí meditar en el piso del teatro mientras la guerra continuaba afuera.

En el suelo comencé a cavilar con claridad por vez primera, el hecho de que Nao no estuviera aquí. Cierto es que yo tampoco permaneceré por mucho tiempo en Garderobe, puesto que para el fin del primer simestre pasaré a formar parte de la vida de Saeko en Europa. Aún así me sentiré muy sola si ella se va, después de todo la tía tenía razón el algo, alguien en mi misma situación entendería cómo me siento perfectamente y haría la carga un poco menos pesada. Pero sin Nao aquí todo volverá a ser tan aburrido y tan insoportable como antes.

- "_Creí haberle dicho a Natsuki que podría enfermarse si continuaba con esa mala costumbre de recostarse en el piso"_

- "_Y yo pensé que Shizuru se había convencido por completo, de que los idiotas no nos enfermamos"_

- "_Yo no creo que Natsuki sea idiota"_

- "_Serás la primera"_

- "_¡Oh, cómo quisiera!" - _¿Uh? _- "Se dice que la madre de Yuuki-han se encuentra en Garderobe"_

- "_Supongo que toda la escuela lo sabe ya"_

- "_Tal vez, aunque confieso que ha sido mi oneesama la que me lo contó"_

- "_Ahn Lu al ataque"_

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_Ok, ya entendí, no quieres escuchar que yo me exprese así de tu oneesama, va"_

- "_¿Qué vas a hacer?"_

- "_¿De qué?"_

- "_Si Yuuki-han se va... Natsuki..." - _¿Lo sabe? Pero claro, Ahn Lu lo sabe y ve todo, se lo debe haber dicho también.

- "_Nada, qué puedo hacer, cada quien su vida"_

- "_No te sentirás... ¿Triste?"_ - ¿Por Nao? ¿Habla en serio?

- "_Supongo que nos volveremos a ver un día de estos, claro, si es que Juliet no la convence de que regrese a casa"_

- "_Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo Natsuki"_

- "_¿De qué se trata?"_

- "_Prefiero tratar el tema en otro momento, quizás podríamos vernos mañana a esta hora en el el salón de **sado**"_

- "_¿El de la ceremonia del té?" - _Pregunté algo asustada _- "¿Acaso me vas a obligar a tomar la clase nuevamente?"_

- "_Pensé que la plática sería mucho más amena acompañada de una buena taza de té" - _Prefiriría mejor una taza de sake.

- "_Es una cita entonces" - _Me incorporé del piso con intención de retirarme a mi habitación.

- "_¿Natsuki?" _

Cuando me volteé hacia donde Shizuru se encontraba, me sorprendió el hecho de que ella estaba ya frente a mí. Me paré en seco sin entender muy bien qué era lo que pretendía mi compañera de reparto, hasta que ella me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Después de eso se despidió deseándome las buenas noches, murmuró algo que no entendí y se fue sonriente en dirección al pabellón femenino. Si no hubiese sido porque la voz de Nao me hizo salir de mi prolongado momento de estupidez, probablemente me hubiese quedado en el teatro toda la noche sin entender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- "_Esta ya picó" - _ Comentó Nao.

- "_¿Qué haces aquí?" - _En realidad mi pregunta iba hacia que tanto había visto.

- "_Mamá Saeko quiere ver a su hijo Natsuki"_

- "_¿Eh?_

Ahora es el round dos de esta pelea titulada 'Juliet vs Saeko vs Garderobe', en cuanto Nao y yo entramos a la dirección Miss Maria nos pidió que nos sentáramos para charlar tranquilamente. No pude evitar el observar que la habitación se veía algo desordenada, me pregunto si se habrán agarrado a golpes, incluso Maria-sama, quien siempre se ve impecable, tenía la cabellera revuelta. Saeko parece tener unos rasguños en los brazos y la mamá de Nao tiene las mejillas enrojecidas. Nao y yo nos vimos las caras pero nos mantuvimos calladas para no provocar a las bestias nuevamente, después de todo, se ve que lo peor ya había pasado.

- "_Natsuki, Nao" - _ Comenzó Miss Maria_ - "Hemos realizado una exhaustiva deliberación en cuanto a su caso" - _Por un momento pensé que estábamos en un juicio _- "Ambas se quedarán en Garderobe hasta el fin del primer semestre"_

- "_¿Me quedaré con Kuga?" - _Preguntó algo sorprendida Nao.

- "_¿Ya no se casa la araña?" - _Continué con las interrogantes.

- "_No estoy de acuerdo que mi hija pase por un sucio hombre en Garderobe" - _ Explicó la mamá de Nao_ - "Pero al ver sus notas en la escuela pública y comparándolas a las que ha obtenido en Garderobe, creo que ha sido benéfico su traslado"_

- "_¿Qué pasará conmigo en el segundo semestre, me inscribirás a otro colegio?" - _Preguntó impaciente la araña.

- "_No, te casarás"_

- "_¡No voy a casarme mamá!" - _Arremetió con furia la susodicha _- "¡No me gustan los ancianos!"_

- "_Además es bisexual" - _Continué.

- "_Cierto, además... ¡Kuga!" - _ Le mandé un beso para terminar de calentarla.

- "_Te vas a casar con una joven heredera en el extranjero, Nao" - _ Prosiguió Juliet y no sé por qué me estaba mirando de reojo.

- "_¿Así, con quién?" - _Cuestionó irónica la pelirroja.

- "_Con Kuga-san"_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A: ** No me gusta mucho a dónde está yendo esto pero, sí les puedo decir que ya falta poco para acabar este descabellado fic. _

**sado:** Ceremonia del té.


	9. Chapter 9

**GARDEROBE GAKUEN**

"_Formando señoritas hoy y siempre"_

_Capítulo 9._

¿Cómo son las cosas, no? Un buen día estás recapitulando tus glorias pasadas y al otro estás haciendo planes para un matrimonio gay que jamás pediste. Me pregunto, en el lapso en el que Nao y yo nos ausentamos para asistir a clases, ¿habrá nacido el amor entre las futuras consuegras? No comprendo cómo Saeko llegó a la conclusión de que era tiempo de ser una madre de jornada completa y que además, se aguantaría el paquete de tener una hija homosexual. A eso súmenle el aceptar una nuera como Nao. ¡Como Nao! Pienso que las estrellas están en mi contra, esto no puede ser posible.

- "_¿Es que has perdido el juicio?"_

- "_Natsuki he permanecido ajena de tu vida por demasiado tiempo, es culpa mía todo lo que está sucediendo"_

- "_¡Mamá! Lo único en lo que eres culpable es en el querer casarme con alguien a quien ni siquiera se me apetece como compañera de habitación"_

- "_Juliet y yo platicamos esto todo el día" - _ ¿Juliet y yo? ¿Así de cerca son?_ - "Ambas pensamos que hemos cometido graves errores en el pasado y es tiempo de pagarlos"_

- "_Detente ahí mamá, esto no se trata de culpas, estás hablando de mi futuro"_

- "_Así es, no consideré las consecuencias al haberte entregado a tu padre en vez de mantenerte a mi lado. Quizás si hubieses estado conmigo..."_

- "_¡Saeko! Me gustan las mujeres, supéralo, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo"_

- "_Tal vez, de todas maneras pienso darte todo mi apoyo"_

- "_¿Y piensas que casarme con Nao es darme todo tu apoyo?"_

- "_Prefieres remojar la concha en agua en vez de un bizcocho, me ha quedado claro" - _ A eso me refería con que Saeko es más vulgar que yo..._ - "Pero como tu madre, es mi obligación ver con quién te metes" - _Ajá y piensas que la concha de Nao está intacta, ¡Ja!

- "_Lo he hecho bien sin ti, gracias"_

- "_No quiero que los tabloides se la pasen siguiéndote a donde vayas y tomándote fotos con todas tus parejas sexuales" - _¡Ah! Entonces es tu imagen la que estás cuidando, ya me lo imaginaba _- "Prefiero mejor que publiquen que eres lesbiana y con una pareja estable a que seas la protagonista de muchos futuros escándalos"_

- "_Mamá eres famosa pero no tanto, a nadie le va a importar un comino lo que yo haga"_

- "_Yo sé cómo se manejan estas cosas así que por favor deja que yo me encargue"_

- "_Preferiría que no lo hagas, cada vez que te metes en mi vida la haces más caótica"_

- "_Natsuki..."_

- "_En unos cuantos años seré mayor de edad, no tienes por qué calentarte la cabeza con esto, buscaré un trabajo..."_

- "_Eres mi hija y me haré cargo de ti, acepta tu matrimonio con Nao y deja de protestar"_

- "_¿Es esta tu última palabra?"_

- "_No, también quiero que dejes de cortejar a Fujino-san, si sus padres se enteran de lo que estás haciendo me pueden hundir"_

- "_¿Todo esto es por Shizuru?"_

- "_No, esto es por todas las Shizuru's que puedan aparecer en tu vida"_

Este fue otro gran momento familiar en el clan Saeko-Kuga, me pregunto, ¿no hubiese sido más sencillo para todos que las cosas continuaran como estaban? Esto es de película y de las malas, ¡cómo es posible que después de tantos años mi madre reclame mi persona y decida por mi vida, como si todavía tuviera 6 años! Este es otro de los grandes misterios de la vida, ¿qué pasa en la cabeza de una madre? Esta es la incógnita sin respuesta del universo.

Al final he llegado a la conclusión de que calentarme la cabeza por esto era inútil, en cuanto el semestre acabe si Saeko aún continúa con la idea de casarme con Nao, me las ingeniaré para que ese matrimonio jamás se consume. O sea, ¡por favor! ¿Nao y yo? ¡Jamás! Ni en mis más sucias fantasías me ha cruzado por la cabeza tirarme ese cuerpecito. He tenido algunos sueños interesantes con algunas maestras, sirvientas, compañeras de clase; pero Nao... A propósito, la susodicha desapareció junto con su madre, mi futura suegra, probablemente necesiten un tiempo a solas.

- "_¡Natsuki buenos días!" - _¡Oh Mai! No sabes cómo necesito tu presencia heterosexual en este momento. Ok, ver tus enormes pechos menearse de lado a lado cada vez que caminas, lo acepto.

- "_Buenos días Mai"_

- "_Te ves fatal, ¿pasa algo importante?" - _Tan temprano y ya quieres chisme.

- "_No mucho, la mamá de Nao vino a Garderobe y tuvimos una charla familiar"_

- "_¿En serio?" - _Aquí viene_ - "¿Cómo es ella, de qué hablaron?" - _ Nada más porque estás muy buena y me caes bien te contaré la mitad de los hechos.

- "_Juliet" - _Juliet, seguro debe llamarse algo así como Yul-Yee o una vacilada similar _- "Es una mujer cuarentona de baja estatura y pelirroja, delgada y muy elegante" - _ Y huele a fichera.

- "_¡Oh! Apuesto a que destila clase por todos sus poros" - _Uy sí..._ - "¿Está enojada porque su varón se encuentra en un colegio de niñas?" - _ No, está enojada porque a su varón sólo le faltó el bizcocho.

- "_Ya no, parece que llegaron a un acuerdo y estaremos aquí por una temporada más"_

- "_¡Entonces seguiremos todos juntos!" - _ Puso un rostro tan feliz que no tuve el corazón para decirle que sólo será por este semestre.

- "_Aparentemente" _ - Dije para acabar ya con el tema.

El día se me hizo interminablemente largo, las clases eran aburridas, las compañeras eran pan con lo mismo. Ya ni las miradas de desprecio de Tomoe me causaban el mismo sinsabor de antes, todo era diferente. Opté por mirar a la ventana en vez del frente de la clase y tratar de encontrar en la clase de gimnasia de afuera, alguna bella imagen para llevarme a la cama esta noche. Mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, era la hora de las del segundo grado, con esos lindos y hermosos minishorts que tanto nos gustan a Nao y a mí. Corrían cuales doncellas virginales de un lado a otro, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

Las niñas jugueteaban de un lado a otro y no pude evitar poner una sonrisa estúpida mientras las veía. Por un momento me sentí Nao pero luego recordé que estaba ovulando y que era perfectamente normal que me dieran ganas de salir volando por la ventana como si me hubiese tomado un **Red bull**. La idea desapareció cuando reconocí un par de... piernas muy bien formadas en uno de los grupos que se habían formado en la cancha, esas eran las de Fujino. Shizuru te quitaba las ganas de tirártela en cuanto la veías, no me malinterpreten, estoy muy segura de mi sexualidad pero es que el ver a la oneesama más amada de Garderobe, te hacía sentir tan poca cosa que hasta el pensar en meter mano en ese inmaculado cuerpo se siente como un pecado mortal.

Excusándome con el maestro, procedí a retirarme de la clase para meditar más profundamente el día en la enfermería. Supuse que verle las tetas a Sagisawa-sensei sería un placer menos culposo que mirarle los ojos a Fujino. Inventé que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza por la presión en la que me encontraba, parte verdad parte mentira, no me dolía la cabeza aún pero no faltaba mucho para que me reviente una vena en la cabeza. Cerré los ojos y pretendí dormir para no ser molestada por la doctora del colegio, no había pasado mucho cuando escuché que alguien se acercaba a mi cama. Una mano me acariciaba la frente al mismo tiempo que retiraba mi cabello de la cara, cuando abrí los ojos no me la creí...

- "_¡Shizuru!"_

- "_Ara, Natsuki no estaba dormido, ¡qué pena!"_

- "_Pero tú... ¿No se supone estabas en educación física?"_

- "_Luego entonces sí me estabas observando, me alegro" - _ En realidad las veía a todas.

- "_¿Te alegras? ¿Qué haces aquí, estás enferma?"_

- "_Una compañera se desvaneció, supongo que fue el calor" - _ ¡Ja! Seguro que era una de tus fans_ - "Así que me ofrecí a traerla a la enfermería, es lo menos que puedo hacer como la representante de grupo"_

- "_Ya veo"_

- "_¿Natsuki se encuentra bien?"_

- "_Tenía algo de sueño"_

- "_Natsuki no debería saltarse las clases de lo contrario, podría perder el año" - _¿Otra vez?

- "_No te preocupes, todo va bien"_

- "_Espero que no hayas olvidado nuestro compromiso" - _ Casi lo olvido, entre tanta cosa había borrado de mi mente que ella quería decirme algo.

- "_No lo he hecho, pero apreciaría si me das un adelanto"_

- "_Natsuki tendrá que esperar hasta que el momento llegue"_

- "_Sí, pero si tú..."_

Todo iba bien, la cosa era de ensueño, Shizuru y yo solas en la enfermería y además obsequiándome la hermosa visión de tenerla en ropa de deportes para mí solita. No sé que Dios se compadeció de esta pobre alma solitaria y calenturienta para darme a su hija predilecta, pero claro, siendo yo no podía ser algo bueno. Finalmente cuando pensé que cuando menos, le robaría otro beso a Shizuru en la enfermería y si ella accedía, quizás algo más... ¡Kabum!

- "_¡Hola mi amor!"_

- "_¡NAO!"_

- "_Ara"_

- "_¡Qué demonios te pasa araña!"_

- "_Nada, sólo vengo a saludarte para ver si te encontrabas con bien, para eso son los amigos ¿no?"_

- "_¡Suéltame o te pego un puñetazo en tu operada nariz!"_

- "_¡Cómo! ¿Es este el recibimiento que merezco por haberme preocupado por tu bienestar?"_

- "_Creo que mejor los dejo solos" - _¡No Shizuru no te vayas, Nao sólo está jorobando! ¿Verdad?

- "_Buen día Fujino-san" - _ Dijo Nao aún abrazándome y poniendo una sonrisa tan amplia, que me dieron ganas de meterle un tubo ya saben por donde.

- "_Kuga-han" - _¡Noooo otra vez me llama por mi apellido! _- "Nos veremos en tu siguiente clase" - _Una pequeña esperanza.

- "_¿No estabas bajo la firme mano de Ahn Lu?" - _Preguntó la araña liberando su abrazo de lucha libre.

- "_Ahn Lu-oneesama" - _Corrigió Shizuru quien no se veía nada feliz_ - "Tiene unas actividades con el consejo y no podrá impartir su tutoría a Kuga-han, así que yo la supliré por hoy" - _Ah es por eso.

- "_Espero que sólo sea por hoy" - _¡Cómo, qué, o sea! ¡NAO!

- "_Sí tal vez, me retiro entonces"_

- "_Adiosín" - _¿Adiosín? Pinche Nao, en cuanto Fujino salga no te la vas a acabar.

- "_¡Qué pedo contigo!" - _Grité exasperada _- "¡La tenía donde quería y me vienes con una de tus clásicas culeradas!"_

- "_Cuida ese lenguaje Kuga, recuerda que estás frente a tu futura" - _Conque vas a comenzar a joderme con eso.

- "_¿Mi futura? Si sigues poniéndote en ese plan, dormirás afuera"_

- "_¿No es maravilloso la vida de casadas?"_

- "_¡YA BASTA NAO!"_

- "_No grites, estamos en la enfermería, ¿qué va a pensar la sensei?"_

- "_¡Qué demonios te pasa! ¿Quieres morir joven, es eso?"_

- "_Kuga, lo dije antes y lo repito, de casarme con un vejestorio a casarme contigo, pues prefiero la boda gay"_

- "_¡Gah!" - _ ¿Me está diciendo que está de acuerdo con este descabellado plan? Típico de Nao, tiene telarañas en vez de sesos en la cabeza_ - "¡No me voy a casar contigo!"_

- "_¡Oh sí que lo harás! Tú eres como mi barco de salvación" - _¡Pero qué cínica eres!

- "_Y tú eres mi peor pesadilla"_

- "_Bueno mi amor ¿y ya pensaste dónde vamos a hacer la recepción?"_

- "_Me cae que eres el ser más pendejo sobre la Tierra"_

- "_Podríamos casarnos en Europa, Norteamérica ya no está de moda, quizás Francia..." - _¿Me está ignorando la muy idiota?_ - "Aunque en Francia sólo existen uniones civiles, tal vez sea tiempo de conocer España, ¿te imaginas? ¿Tú y yo en España?"_

- "_¡Dios santo eres peor que Saeko!"_

A pesar de mis notables esfuerzos por evitar a Nao el mayor tiempo posible, ésta se encargó de convertir mi día en una auténtica pesadilla. Afortunadamente frente a las demás siguió haciéndola de amigo inseparable pero en cuanto podía... ¡Las tonterías que me ha hecho! Me siento como el marido atormentado porque su mujer quiere un auto nuevo, jamás pensé que éstas cosas fueran a pasarme a mí, ¡a mí! Es decir, seamos honestos, el tópico del matrimonio es simplemente algo que nunca de los nuncas había pasado por mi mente hasta que Saeko y Juliet lo incorporaron a mi vida.

¿Dónde quedaron aquellos días en donde Nao y yo éramos las mejores compinches y salíamos a ligar en los antros? ¿De qué se trata todo esto? Entonces se supone que pasaré así el resto de mis días, ¿con Nao? Ni siquiera me atrevo a intentar el pasar la imagen mental de Nao y yo juntas en ningún lugar, llámese cama, baño o casa. Hastiada de la situación decidí guarecerme en el único lugar en donde me sentía segura, no tanto por la compañía sino por el hecho de conocer muy bien la aversión de Nao hacia el té. Así es, corrí a las faldas de Fujino para evitar este ridículo circo del que yo era protagonista.

- "_Veo que Kuga-han está impaciente por tomar su clase, puesto que no me esperaba que llegara antes"_

- "_Sí verás, no ha sido un buen día"_

- "_Me imagino"_

¿Saben que es lo que más me choca de Shizuru? El hecho de que a veces siento que ella sabe todo y absolutamente TODO lo que está ocurriendo en Garderobe. A veces cuando le veo a los ojos y escucho ese tonito fastidioso en su voz, tal y como el que acaba de emplear, me parece que debo verme como una perfecta idiota que cree que engaña a todos cuando sólo se engaña a sí misma. Así de jodida está la cosa y ahora no me siento de humor para aguantar las pendejadas de Shizuru.

- "_Bueno ya, sácalo de tu ser Fujino, ¿qué demonios te está pasando ahorita?"_

- "_¿A mí?" - _¡Qué m... eres!"

- "_Quita esa cara de inocente que no me convences"_

- "_Parece que Kuga-han en realidad no anda de buen humor, quizás sea mejor suspender esta clase para otra ocasión..."_

- "_Te doy la razón, dejemos las tonterías a un lado y vayamos al grano, sácalo ya"_

- "_No comprendo"_

- "_¡Shizuru! Vine temprano porque pensé que tenías algo importante qué decirme, pero veo que sólo estás haciéndote a la misma y estás evitando el tema"_

- "_Kuga-han debería mejor tomarse un té para tranquilizar sus nervios" _

- "_De acuerdo pero deja de llamarme Kuga-han"_

- "_Es que eso forma parte de lo que quiero decirte"_

- "_Escucho"_

- "_Se trata de mi prometido"_

- "_Ajá"_

- "_Reito-kun" - _A él sí lo llama por su nombre _- "Viene a Garderobe"_

¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que el mundo está en tu contra? Juro que hay algunos días, porque los hay, en donde me levanto de buen humor y dispuesta aguantar lo que venga con una buena cara, pero ¿hoy? Hoy ha sido un ejemplo del por qué no se debe ser buena gente con nadie. En tan sólo unas cuantas horas he tenido que lidiar con una madre que ha decidido sacar del clóset todos sus esqueletos, o sea a mí. Por si no fuera esto suficiente, con alevosía, premeditación y ventaja, ha decidido que deberé casarme con mi ex mejor amiga y hacerlo un acto público y por último, Fujino me cantó en la cara que su prometido viene a Garderobe.

- "_A Garderobe"_

- "_Sí"_

- "_Tu novio de toda la vida"_

- "_Así es"_

- "_Pregúntome yo, por qué me lo estás diciendo..."_

- "_Natsuki" - _Usas mi nombre muy a tu conveniencia, ¿no? _- "No sabía a quien decirle, estoy muy nerviosa"_

- "_¿Por qué?" - _¿No tienes amigas o qué?

- "_Me avisaron esta mañana que él venía a pasar unos días en el colegio, no comprendo" - _ Yo tampoco y nada_ - "¿Qué tal si viene para llevarme a casa para casarnos?"_

- "_¿Casarse?" - _Antes mato al hijo de la fregada.

- "_¡Natsuki, Natsuki...!"_

Shizuru se echó a llorar en mis brazos, me agarró tan de sorpresa que no supe cómo reaccionar en el momento. Cuando logré superar mi estupidez inicial, finalmente conseguí confortarla en un abrazo algo torpe. Mientras Shizuru temblaba en mi regazo, comencé a cavilar lo que estaba ocurriendo, primero tenemos que el dichoso prometido viene a Garderobe. El colegio que se supone era territorio virgen e inmaculado, tendré que hablar con la tía en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, esto está muy pero muy raro.

Cuando Shizuru se tranquilizó me pidió que de ninguna manera se me ocurriera tratarla con ninguna familiaridad delante de nadie, de lo contrario, la metería en serios problemas con su familia. Tal petición me hizo pensar que a lo mejor todo esto fue una pésima actuación de su parte, en un vano intento por mantenerme al margen de la situación. Aunque no pretendo contrariar los deseos de la oneesama de Garderobe, sí tengo pensado seguir como perro al tal Reito, esto es algo que no puedo pasar por alto.

- "_¿Todo bien amor?"_

- "_Ya bájale no estoy de humor Nao"_

- "_Uy ¿tan mal te fue con tu noviecita?"_

- "_Shizuru no es mi novia" - _Muy a mi pesar_ - "Y sí, me fue pésimo"_

- "_Pues qué te dijo"_

- "_Dijo que su prometido viene a Garderobe"_

- "_¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Lo golpeamos y lo regresamos a su casa en una bolsa de plástico?" - _ Esa es la clase de apoyo que esperaba de mi mejor amiga, menos mal reaccionó de buena manera.

- "_No sé, no lo he pensado todavía"_

- "_Mmmm, ¿lo sabe Miss Maria?"_

- "_Sí"_

- "_¿Y?"_

- "_Dijo que los Fujino le avisaron casi poco después de que nuestras madres salieran de Garderobe"_

- "_¿Y?"_

- "_No puede hacer nada, tampoco sabe si el prometido viene por Shizuru pero aún así, esperará instrucciones por parte del papá Fujino"_

- "_Creo que te estás estresando por nada" - _ ¿Nada?_ - "Mira, lo que en este momento necesitas es uno de mis famosos masajes especiales"_

- "_¿Así de plano?"_

- "_Ven"_

Realmente necesitaba ese masaje, Nao me pidió que me sentara en su cama mientras ella trabajaba mis hombros. Cielos, la abstinencia es una mala consejera, hasta Nao se me está antojando ahorita. A pesar de que no hice intento alguno por brincar sobre la pelirroja, la situación sí se estaba calentando, al menos la mía. Tuve que apretarme la mandíbula para no emitir algún sonido gutural que me delatara de la incómoda situación, no le pedí que se detenga porque si no, hubiese sido un pretexto para que comenzara a fastidiarme.

- "_Kuga..." - _ Dijo casi en un susurro.

- "_Qué" - _Respondí medio zombi.

- "_Tu tía está en la puerta" - _¡Ah!

- "_¡Tía!"_

- "_Ejem, lamento interrumpirlas pero necesito hablar con ambas sobre la presencia de auténticos varones en Garderobe"_

- "_Te escuchamos" -_ ¡Qué vergüenza, me vio cachondeando con Nao!

- "_Vístanse y las espero en mi oficina"_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A:** Admito que el lenguaje se ha vuelto algo florido pero en realidad la semana fue lo suficientemente estresante como para ponerme a censurar mi escape de la realidad predilecto (éste) Como siempre, es un placer leer sus comentarios, aún si estos son para criticar me agradan. En respuesta a la petición de prolongar los episodios, por alguna extraña razón no puedo hacer el capítulo más largo, llega un momento en el que se me corta la inspiración y prefiero dejar la idea para el siguiente. Lo más seguro es que esto se deba a que a pesar de tener más tiempo para escribir (a veces), el exceso de trabajo me marea lo suficiente como para quedarme con el cerebro en blanco. Dicho de otra manera, uso mi cabeza para asuntos tan serios que hasta yo me asusto, necesito unas vacaciones para recargar las pilas ya que no he salido desde hace dos años. Hasta la próxima y esperemos sea pronto, Ja ne!_

**Red Bull: **Bebida energizante que según la publicidad, te da alas.


	10. Chapter 10

**GARDEROBE GAKUEN**

"_Formando señoritas hoy y siempre"_

_Capítulo 10._

- "_Natsuki-kun, Yuuki-san, estos jóvenes vienen del instituto Kokuyou"_

- "_Buen día mi nombre es Kanzaki Reito, gusto en conocerles"_

- "_Yo soy Tate Yuuichi"_

Finalmente el día tan esperado llegó, el momento en el que el famoso prometido de Shizuru hizo acto de aparición en escena. El tercero en discordia, Reito-kun, un sujeto bien parecido de expresión agradable y de muy buenos modales. No, no lo estoy halagando sino esclareciendo los hechos, él es la representación física de lo que un caballero debía ser. Es una lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de su acompañante, Tate es un rubio oxigenado cuya facha desgarbada me hace pensar que no es de buena alcurnia. Otra cosa que llama mi atención es que Reito me apretó la mano demasiado tiempo, quise apretarle la mano demasiado fuerte pero me contuve a lo último, después de todo, Maria-sama nos estaba viendo. Así que este era el momento para el que mi tía nos preparó aquella noche cuando nos mandó llamar, aquella fatídica noche...

- "_Natsuki, Nao; el menor de los Kanzaki vendrá para pasar el resto del año con su prometida"_

- "_¡Por qué!" - _Grité enojada.

- "_Supongo que es parte de una estrategia para que los enamorados se acostumbren el uno con el otro" - _Respondió Nao -_ "Algo como lo que tú y yo deberíamos empezar a practicar" - _ Sigue y te voy a partir la...

- "_Esa es una de las cosas de las que quería hablar con ustedes dos"_

"_Qué ahora" - _Remilgué.

- "_Entiendo que ustedes están comprometidas y eso" - _¿Y eso? También a ti te parece raro - _"Pero no puedo permitir que nuestro plan se arruine, así que Nao deja el cortejo para cuando estén a solas"- _ Yupii.

- "_Mou, pero éramos tan felices" - _ Cínica.

- "_He pensado las cosas que no quiero ver de ustedes dos, muy profundamente y estas serán las reglas del juego a partir de ahora"_

-Usar el calcetín

-Cero actos homosexuales en público

-Actuar como hombres

-No tocarse frente a las féminas

-Cero vulgaridades

-No bañarse juntas

-Dejar la tapa del inodoro levantada

-Asistir a todas las actividades físicas de Garderobe...

Y así continuó por una letanía cercana a la hora y media, cuando terminó con su adiestramiento, le pregunté a la tía qué clase de cucaracha era el menor de los Kanzaki. Lamentablemente, Miss Maria no me quiso decir cómo era el prometido de Shizuru. Pues el tal Kanzaki era un sujeto de ojos grises y cabello negro, alto y musculoso, pero su apariencia varonil contrastaba con su voz, si me lo preguntan no es que sea una voz femenina sino afeminada. Aún así se nota que el tipo tiene muy buenos modales, mucho pegue con las féminas y siento que lo odio a muerte.

Pero siendo los cuatro varones de Garderobe, teníamos que andar juntos a todos lados sobre todo para irlos presentando de un lado a otro con los maestros. Afortunadamente ambos se inscribieron en el grupo de tercero, puesto que tener a Tomoe y a Kanzaki en el mismo salón ya era mucha burla. Una vez despachada la mercancía a su salón, me dispuse a desparramarme en mi pupitre e intentar atender mis siguientes clases, lo malo es que no se me permitió. Todas mis condiscípulas y con todas me refiero hasta a Tomoe-chan, estaban como moscas a mi alrededor pululando y preguntando al unísono sobre los galanes de película que acababan de llegar. ¿Galanes? Par de bueyes.

Pero eso no ha sido todo, no, Kanzaki me dijo que al primer timbre de descanso nos reuniéramos en el patio para que le llevara hacia donde su prometida se encontraba. Aparte de tener que lidiar con el novio en mi territorio tengo que hacerle de entrega inmediata a su princesa, como él la llamó. Este día ha sido malo pero con ganas.

- "_¡Reito-kun!" - _ Shizuru se veía tan feliz, que estuve a punto de darme la media vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí, no lo hice porque Nao no me lo permitió.

- "_Shizuru-chan, tan hermosa como siempre" - _Entre la voz melosa de Shizuru y la voz afeminada de Kanzaki, parecía que estaba viendo la interpretación de una una novela romántica, pero de las malas.

- "_Lamento interrumpir su momento especial, pero me gustaría presentarles a nuestras demás compañeras" - _Propuso Nao para detener este momento único en donde dos enamorados se reencuentran y se aman... ¡Gah!

- "_¡Oh! No cabe duda de que Garderobe está lleno de hermosas doncellas, ¿no lo piensas así Yuuichi?" _

- "_¿Ah? S-sí" - _ Baboso rubio oxigenado, al menos sé original.

- "_Ellas son Tokiha Mai, Harada Chie, Senoh Aoi y ¿Ahn Lu?"_

- "_Es Ahn Lu-oneesama para ti Yuuki-san"_

- "_¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Ahn Lu!" - _Reclamé con exasperación.

- "_¡Oh Natsuki-kun! ¿Acaso no te da gusto verme?"_

- "_Mi amor hacia ti es casi igual al que siento por Tomoe"_

- "_Rompes mi bello y frágil corazón, pero sé que en el fondo me amas locamente" - _En tus sueños_ - "Supe que mi viejo amigo Reito estaba aquí y no podía dejar pasar más tiempo sin venir a saludarlo, ¿no es así Reito?" - _ No cabe duda de que dios los hace y el diablo los junta.

- "_Ahn Lu, siempre es un placer volver a verte" - _ Respondío Kanzaki mientras le besaba la mano a la oneesama de Garderobe, al mismo tiempo, las taradas de mis compañeras de grupo gritaban extasiadas.

- "_Reito es un amigo de la familia" - _Le dijo Ahn Lu a Shizuru como para explicar su extrema confianza.

- "_Ignoraba eso" - _ Respondió Shizuru con sequedad.

- "_Dime Reito, ¿qué te trae a Garderobe?" -_ Sí Reito, ilústranos.

- "_Pensé que un cambio de aires nos vendría bien, ¿no Yuuichi?" - _¿Le tiene que preguntar todo a este pelmazo? ¿Es su matador o qué?

- "_¿Oneesama nos disculparía un momento? Hay cosas que Reito-kun y yo debemos hablar en privado" - _Anunció Fujino quien siquiera se dignó a mirarme.

- "_Por supuesto, los enamorados necesitan unos minutos a solas, ¿no lo creen chicas?" _- Dirigiéndose al trío de idiotas que eran mis compañeras.

Con la pareja del año fuera de nuestro alcance visual, nos quedó el idiota de Tate quien fue el oasis en el desierto de muchas. El rubio estaba rodeado de una veintena de calenturientas doncellas dispuestas a saber sobre su excitante mundo masculino, quien diga que una escuela de sólo para señoritas está exenta de adolescentes hábidas de plenitud sexual, miente. Tate quedó rojo, no tanto por lo que le preguntaban sino por la presencia en sí de tantas jovencitas juntas, compadezco un poco al tipo, se ve que nunca ha estado a solas con ninguna mujer, pobre tonto.

A la distancia observé la amena charla que Shizuru llevaba con su prometido, mientras Ahn Lu me miraba de reojo. Afortunadamente el receso terminó y Ahn Lu me llevó a rastras hasta mi clase favorita, arreglo floral. Para mi sorpresa estaba compartiendo actividades con Kanzaki, quien se veía como pez en el agua en el jardín botánico. Es decir, ver a Ahn Lu y las demás chicas entre las plantas y flores del invernadero era normal pero ¿este chico? ¡Dios! Destilaba delicadeza por cada uno de sus poros, las mujeres quedaban alucinadas al verle cantarle a las flores, ¡a las flores! Este estaba pero mal de la cabeza. Por andarle viendo demasiado se me clavó la espina, otra vez, de una estúpida rosa pero para cuando me di cuenta, Kanzaki ya estaba a mi lado.

- "_Kuga-san debería ser más cuidadoso"_

- "_¡Esta estúpida flor que tiene espinas!"_

- "_Las rosas más bellas son las que más espinas tienen, ¿sabías eso?"_

- "_¿Ah?" - _ ¿Es sadomasoquista?

- "_Las rosas son como el amor Kuga-san, no hay amor sin sufrimiento así como no hay rosas sin espinas"_

No sé que parte me pareció más terrible de este momento, la parte en donde dijo algo de las rosas, la parte en donde todas y recalco, todas las compañeras de clase gritaron al unísono '¡Oh Kanzaki-sama!' o quizás la parte en donde el imbécil de Kanzaki me tomó la mano lastimada. ¡Sí! Así como lo oyen, Kanzaki Reito me agarró la mano y me la limpió con su pañuelo tal y como Shizuru lo hiciera en mi primera clase con ella. ¡Claro que hay enormes diferencias! Shizuru puede venir a agarrarme cuando quiera pero este maricotas ¡Jamás!

Pero si creían que esto fue lo único malo del día es porque no hemos terminado con él. Kanzaki se la ha pasado restregándome que es un tigre en todo lo que hace, por ejemplo, la clase de kendo. En la instrucción pudimos observar que el rubio Tate no es tan torpe como parece ya que le dio buena pelea al papanatas de Takeda, pero cuando el sensei nos puso a Kanzaki y a mí el uno contra el otro... Hice el ridículo más grande de toda mi vida, me aplastó con una rapidez y destreza que casi lloro del coraje. Afortunadamente eso nadie lo vio, pero fue humillante.

En la clase de cocina él no tenía nada que hacer pero la traidora de Mai fue corriendo a degustar en la boca de ese cabrón, la que debía ser mi parte del trabajo en equipo. Chie estaba muerta de la risa diciéndome que mis días de gloria habían terminado por la acción de un verdadero caballero. El doble tono que empleó pasó desapercibido por muchas pero no para Nao y para mí, aunque la crítica y la presión eran sólo mías. Finalmente tuvimos un momento de esparcimiento, mi clase favorita, sado.

- "_¿Cómo está el té Shizuru-chan?" - _Preguntó con su siempre amable tono de voz el todo poderoso Reito-sama.

- "_Bueno" - _ Respondió lacónica, la prometida.

- "_No seas modesta Shizuru, Reito se esmeró en hacerlo delicioso, ¿no Natsuki-kun?" - _Comentó la oneesama de Garderobe.

- "_El té sabe a rayos" - _ Dije escupiendo en la taza ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

- "_Kuga-han debería ya haber aprendido a disfrutar el sabor del té" - _Refunfuñó Shizuru ante mi falta de cortesía hacia su prometido.

- "_Es que el amor es como el té" - _Dije con descaro_ - "Sabe mal, huele mal y siempre me causa gases"_

No necesito explicar el por qué fui expulsada del paraíso, Ahn Lu dijo que era un amargado y que no era de caballeros decir lo que pensaban. Fue ahí cuando le pregunté que si a ella le gustaría que su príncipe azul le dijera lo que quería oír y no lo que debía decir, Ahn Lu me respondió que de eso se trata la caballerosidad. Finalmente concluí en que yo no era un caballero sino una persona sensata que no teme medir su lengua, Ahn Lu dijo que no podía estar más de acuerdo conmigo.

Las horas pasaron lentamente y finalmente llegamos a una de las clases en donde de plano no doy bolo, tiro con arco. La instructora tomó sus precauciones y permaneció lejos de mí mientras preparaba mis flechas. Los aplausos de las féminas distrajeron mis instintos homicidas para enfocar mi atención en el origen del bullicio. Chie, campeona regional del deporte, se estaba dando un tú por tú con su majestad Kanzaki, quien parece venido de otro planeta, todo le sale bien. Ambos atinando a la diana casi sin ver, una flecha tras otra, hasta que terminaron en un empate. La capitana, estrechó la mano de Kanzaki y éste contestó el saludo con admiración. Genial, hasta Chie forma parte del fan club de este fulano.

De mala gana agarré el arco apunté a la diana y le di al techo, como todos los días. Sólo que en esta ocasión no tomé en cuenta que había sido observada minuciosamente por unos ojos grises muy enfermos. Así es, el todopoderoso había puesto sus ojos sobre mi humilde persona y estaba dispuesto a compartir sus amplios conocimientos en la arquería con este insignificante ser humano. Kanzaki se me acercó por detrás y sólo me di cuenta de su pútrida presencia cuando escuché su afeminada voz en mi oído.

- "_Creo que tu problema es el brazo en el que estás apoyando el arco"_

- "_No soy zurdo, Kanzaki"_

- "_Pero si no me equivoco, tu ojo dominante es el izquierdo"_

- "_¿Mi ojo qué?"_

- "_He estado observándote todo el día, creo que tienes algún problema de tipo visual en el ojo derecho"_

- "_El oculista dijo que tengo astigmatismo en el ojo derecho, pero ya está muy avanzado y no veo nada"_

- "_¿Nada?"_

- "_Bueno, sombras, pero toda la visión se recarga en el izquierdo"_

- "_Ya veo, quizás si colocamos el arco entonces para este lado..."_

Para cuando me di cuenta, Kanzaki ya me había cambiado el arco al otro brazo, luego me tomó la mano izquierda y me hizo jalar la cuerda con ella, posicionándose detrás de mí. Continuó con su explicación de que el arco debería agarrarse del lado contrario al ojo dominante, o sea mi ojo izquierdo. Así que mientras Kanzaki parloteaba sobre la forma en la que mis piernas deberían estar separadas la una de la otra, la tensión de la cuerda, mi vista al frente y demás chorrerías, me percaté de un pequeñísimo detalle que pienso sólo yo noté. Kanzaki estaba demasiado cerca de mí, tan cerca que su entrepierna estaba prácticamente embarrada en mi trasero. Primero pensé que era parte de su instrucción, pero después de unos instantes, sus verdaderas intenciones aparecieron.

- "_Recuerda Kuga-san, que tu postura debe siempre formar una T..." - _¿Eh?_ - "Levanta tu rostro..." - _Se me está pegando mucho, casi siento, casi siento...

- "_¡Espera ahí!"_

- "_¿Qué pasa?"_

- "_Baño, ahora"_

- "_¡Oh! Disculpa, quizás en otro momento continuemos con la instrucción"_

- "_Sí quizás"_

¿Que alguien me diga qué demonios pasó hace unos momentos? Es decir, es el prometido de Shizuru, el hombre elegido por los Fujino para convertirse en el compañero ideal que traerá la felicidad a ambos hogares. Un matrimonio cuya descendencia afianzará las negociaciones entre ambas familias. Entonces si es así, ¿qué coños estaba haciendo este cabrón embarrando su pedazo de repulsiva carne en mi trasero?

- "_Ja, Ja, Ja"_

- "_Basta ya Nao, la cosa es seria"_

- "_A Kuga le dieron un arrimón de camarón"_

- "_¡Eres una cerda!"_

- "_No me digas que tú nunca..."_

- "_¡Nunca!"_

- "_¿Ni un ligero lleguesín?"_

- "_¡Qué llegue ni que ocho cuartos! Nao, el tipo es un maricotas"_

- "_Ya me parecía que era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, ¿y?"_

- "_¿Y, qué?"_

- "_¿Qué vas a hacer? Porque a mí se me ocurren un par de ideas"_

- "_Ni siquiera me atrevo a imaginar lo que pasa por tu sucia mente"_

- "_Vamos a tomarlo por el lado amable"_

- "_¡Cuál lado amable!"_

- "_¿No será que como tú no estás acostumbrada a los... roces, masculinos, lo estás exagerando?"_

- "_¡A mí no me pareció un roce!"_

- "_Démosle el beneficio de la duda, después de todo está entrando a Garderobe, tal vez fue su manera de saludarte"_

- "_Un apretón de manos hubiera sido suficiente"_

- "_Ten cuidado, tu calcetín está más abultado que de costumbre, no se vaya a confundir"_

"_¡Eres de lo peor!" - _ Dije aventando los calcetines a su rostro _- "¡Me niego a pasar los próximos meses con ese degenerado!"_

- "_Cálmate, no pasa nada, recuerda que yo sigo aquí" - _Ese no es ningún consuelo -_ "Ya pensaremos en algo, después de todo, mañana será otro día de clases"_

Cierto es que Kanzaki no volvió a intentar darme el dichoso arrimón como le llama Nao, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Inicialmente pensé que la razón era porque estaba evitando que Shizuru y yo estuviésemos a solas, o sea que la estaba celando a ella no a mí. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba más me convencía de que no era precisamente a la oneesama más querida de Garderobe a la que estaba siguiendo, sino a mí.

Todos los días era la misma cosa, '_Kuga-san ven a comer con nosotros'_ o _'Kuga-san, acompáñame a la dirección para llevar unos reportes a Maria-sama'_ y mi favorito, _'¡Ah, estás con Shizuru ensayando para una obra! ¿Puedo ver?' _ Lo tenía hasta en la sopa, no recuerdo un sólo momento en el que yo haya podido estar a solas con Shizuru, es más, si yo iba al baño él aparecía ahí misteriosamente. A mí se me hace que, o es un hombre muy observador que ya se dio cuenta de que soy mujer o es un gay muy descarado. Me inclino por la segunda opción.

Un día simplemente no asistí a clases, un mes con Kanzaki me hizo tener mi dosis de compañía masculina para toda la vida. Fue así que decidí tirarme en el piso del teatro de Garderobe, a sabiendas de que ninguna estudiante estaría ahí. Al ser mi lugar secreto dudo mucho que Kanzaki tuviera la ocurrencia de presentarse en este lugar, además él no falta a clases como yo. Descansando estaba mientras retomaba las cosas donde las había dejado, justo antes de que el prometido de Shizuru las trastornara en una mala comedia de televisión. Es hasta ahora cuando considero la opción de matrimonio con Nao, al menos ella me da mi espacio.

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_¡Shizuru qué estas haciendo aquí!"_

- "_Pasé por tu salón y no te vi, supuse que estabas en este lugar"_

- "_¿Cómo sabes que simplemente no me quedé en mi cuarto?"_

- "_No lo sabía, sólo vine para cerciorarme de que te encontrabas con bien"_

- "_Ah"_

Hasta ahí llegó nuestra plática, no supe que más decirle después de eso. Antes era un poco más sencillo hablar con ella, porque con el pretexto del prometido me le acercaba para molestarla, pero ahora con él en Garderobe ya no había caso. Así que me mantuve en silencio mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado sin decir nada tampoco. De reojo vi que Shizuru veía hacia donde estaban sus manos, las cuales retorcían un pañuelo desesperadamente, la mujer quería decirme algo pero no se atrevía. Para romper un poco el silencio se me ocurrió decir lo primero que me vino a la mente.

- "_Así que... ¿Te casarás este año o el siguiente?"_

- "_Reito-kun preferiría que nos casáramos cuando él termine la universidad"_

- "_Ya veo"_

- "_¿Por qué tanto interés?"_

- "_Relájate Fujino, sólo quiero saber si tengo una oportunidad contigo o no"_

- "_¿En verdad?"_

- "_¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?"_

- "_Quizás Natsuki prefiera a Reito-kun" - _ ¡Ah!

- "_¿Has...?" - _Ni siquiera pude terminar la frase, el todopoderoso invadió mi espacio.

- "_¡Shizuru, Kuga-san, me da tanto gusto encontrarles juntos!" - _Estúpido junior.

- "_¿Qué ocurre Reito-kun?" - _La expresión de Shizuru cambió drásticamente a una menos hostil.

- "_Nada me gustaría más que compartir una taza de té hecha por mi princesa y en compañía de Kuga-san" - _¿Sonó muy gay o fue mi idea?

- "_Ara, no tenía idea de que ya fuese hora de la clase de Kuga-han con Ahn-Lu"_

- "_Ahn-Lu nos está esperando, dijo que probablemente los encontraría aquí" _- Un motivo más para odiar a la oneesama de Garderobe.

Sin hacer más comentario Shizuru se levantó del piso en donde nos encontrábamos platicando, para reunirse con su prometido, quien le hizo un ademán de que ella saliera primero y uno más, para indicarme que yo saliera antes que él. Cuando pasé junto a Reito estoy segura de que me estaba viendo el trasero, pero tal vez, tal vez lo imaginé. Sin embargo cuando Ahn-Lu se distraía y Shizuru veía para todos lados menos para su prometido, Reito-sama me rozaba las manos con las suyas cada que podía. Juraría que en una ocasión me guiñó el ojo, la situación era ya un acoso muy descarado y estuve a punto de gritarle a los cuatro vientos que no era un hombre. Esta situación jamás pasó por mi mente y honestamente ya se estaba saliendo de control.

- "_¡Estoy harta!" - _Rumié con Nao_ - "¡Dime qué hacer!"_

- "_Ya te lo dije, llévalo al baño de hombres, le abres la bragueta y..."_

- "_NAO"_

- "_Tú preguntaste" - _Dijo tan impasible la araña mientras pintaba sus uñas de negro _- "Tienes que llegarle, preguntarle abiertamente qué pedo"_

- "_¡Cómo voy a decirle eso!"_

- "_Pues así, vas y le preguntas que si le gusta el arroz con popote"_

- "_Arroz..." - _Entre Nao y mamá no sé cuál es más vulgar _- "Eres una sucia"_

- "_Si te dice que sí, lo único que tienes que aclararle es que a tí te gustan los pel..."_

- "_¡Basta!" - _Le tapé la boca antes de que acabe su inteligente observación, estoy hasta la madre de escuchar obscenidades y menos cuando no estoy de humor.

- "_¿Pues no querías mi experta opinión? ¿Quién te entiende Kuga?" - _ Buena observación, no sé para qué le pregunto si siempre me sale con una estupidez_ - "Si me permites tomar cartas en el asunto, puedo resolver tu penosa situación sin que tengas que hacer nada"_

- "_¿Qué pretendes?"_

- "_¿Quieres o no una solución?"_

- "_Sí"_

- "_Si te lo digo no funcionará igual así que sólo espera y verás"_ - Tal vez debería llamarle a Saeko y decirle que reserve un vuelo a Londres con carácter urgente.

A la mañana siguiente, el día no parecía muy diferente a los demás, clases aburridas, maestros aburridos, tía solterona, Fujino ignorándome, Reito acariciándome la pierna cada que podía, Ahn-Lu dándonos demasiado tiempo a solas, etc. Lo normal, inclusive en el almuerzo con las chicas, se suponía que Fujino y Kanzaki comerían juntos como la pareja ideal que eran, pero Fujino alegó que tenía un compromiso y no salió a comer, dejándonos a su príncipe azul sólo para nosotras. Pero si eso no fuera poco, la traidora de Nao se fue a comer con Tomoe-chan quien ahora resultaba ser su íntima.

Mai coqueteó descaradamente con Kanzaki, él hizo como que caía pero cuando podía me volteaba a ver. Luego hacía chistes estúpidos que por algún motivo, siempre terminaban siendo muy graciosos para él y palmeaba mi muslo. A punto estuve de tirarle un golpe pero la desaparecida Nao se incorporó a la tertulia, para beneplácito de todos los presentes. Lo más sorprendente fue que Nao me saludó con un abrazo muy efusivo gritando mi nombre a los cuatro vientos para que todo Garderobe volteara a vernos.

- "_¡Kuga!"_

- "_¡Nao idiota! ¿Qué demonios te metiste?"_

- "_¿Cómo? ¿Acaso todos estos años juntos no significan nada para ti?"_

- "_¿Has perdido la razón?"_

Y sí, Nao perdió la cabeza. Sin pedir permiso se sentó entre Kanzaki y yo, agarrándonos a ambos de los muslos mientras se acomodaba en el suelo. Luego, nos abrazó a ambos y se mantuvo en esa posición hasta que me harté y groseramente tiré su brazo de mi hombro, Nao no tardó mucho en volverlo a poner y fue ahí cuando comprendí que sería inútil volverlo a quitar. A pesar de lo extraño de su conducta, nadie pareció tomarle gran importancia a las excentricidades de Nao, después de todo estamos hablando de Nao. Sin embargo, aunque Kanzaki lo disimuló bastante bien, se veía bastante incómodo por la situación, ni qué decir de mí, en cuanto pude fingí que necesitaba ir al baño para acabar ya con esta charada.

- "_Te acompaño"_ - Dijo Nao mientras caminaba muy cerca de mí.

- "_Creo que necesito ir al sanitario, disculpen"_ - Ese fue el maricotas de Kanzaki, esto no me gusta nada.

Entramos al baño los tres juntos, sólo que yo pasé de orinar, simplemente me fui al lavabo y me eché agua a la cara en un vano intento de despertar de este día de pesadilla. Desde el espejo, miré de reojo el cómo Kanzaki y Nao se fueron a los mingitorios, para mi sorpresa Nao orinó parada.

- "_Hace un bonito día, ¿verdad?"_ - Comenzó Nao a platicar con Kanzaki mientras orinaba.

- "_Sin duda alguna Yuuki-san"_

- "_¿Cómo es la vida en Kokuyou gakuen?"_

- "_No tan divertida como aquí"_

Mientras orinaban, hablaron del clima, de la escuela, de las conquistas de Kanzaki y la vida de Tokio como si nada. Mientras yo estaba que no me la creía, ¿vi bien? Nao estaba de pie, estaba orinando, me consta que escuché el sonido y puedo ver el cómo hasta se sacude Dios sabe qué, desde donde me encuentro. En cuanto terminaron, Kanzaki se adelantó y yo me quedé estupefacta en mi sitio, viendo de arriba a abajo a Nao y pensando si en verdad debajo de ese traje masculino, no se encontrará una anatomía desconocida para mí.

- "_¿Qué?" - _Me preguntó con una sonrisa muy propia de ella.

- "_¡Tienes un...!"_

- "_Se llama orinador femenino Kuga, deberías comprar uno, son muy útiles" - _En el puño de Nao se encontraba un cartón que cuando lo estiró parecía una especie de embudo, también asemejaba a un consolador.

- "_Oh. Yo creí..." _

- "_Tú vives en otro mundo" - _ Dijo terminando de lavarse las manos_ - "Lo importante es que Kanzaki se lo haya tragado"_

- "_¿Qué quieres decir?"_

- "_¿No es obvio lo que estoy haciendo?" - _ Ante mi silencio, Nao resopló un fuerte suspiro y se explicó _- "Tú serás el **uke**"_

- "_¡El qué!"_

- "_Hay que convencerlo de que somos una pareja gay estable y que él se está metiendo en donde no le llaman"_

- "_¡Es éste tu brillante plan!"_

- "_¿Tienes una mejor idea?" _

- "_¡Tiene que haber otra manera!"_

- "_Puedo parar cuando quieras, pero después no vengas a llorarme cuando Kanzaki te trate de llegar en alguna de las clases de nuevo"_

- "_Pero la tía dijo que..."_

- "_¿Quieres acabar sobre un escritorio con Kanzaki?"_

La imagen mental vino como un flashazo a mi mente, Kanzaki con una de esas caras que suelen aparecer en los mangas hentai y yo debajo de él, con un rostro de dolor sobre una mesa escolar cual manga barato yaoi. Horror, no me gusta el yaoi, no me gusta Reito, coño, no me gustan los hombres.

- "_Está bien" - _Dije encongiendo los hombros _- "¿Qué tengo que hacer?"_

- "_Llámame papá"_

- "_¡Vete al diablo!" _- Esto me huele muy mal.

* * *

_**N/A:** Hoy sí que las castigué, me tomé un buen en subir el capítulo y por si fuera poco, hay 0 ShizNat... Supongo que podré solucionarlo en el siguiente, como dije antes, no me gusta mucho para donde va el fic, sin embargo me divierte. Ja ne!_

**uke:** Según wikipedia significa recibir... ¿Necesito explicar esto? Ok, daré mi propia definición, un uke es el del rol pasivo de una relación yaoi.


	11. Chapter 11

**GARDEROBE GAKUEN**

"_Formando señoritas hoy y siempre"_

_Capítulo 11._

- "_¿Cómo está?_

- "_Se encuentra estable, le he aplicado un medicamento pero si el dolor no cede, tendremos que llevarle a un hospital"_

- "_¿Qué es lo que pasó?"_

- "_En cuanto despierte lo averiguaremos"_

- "_Pero ayer se encontraba perfectamente bien... Si algo le pasara a Natsuki, yo..."_

- "_Calma Miss Maria, Natsuki-kun estará bien"_

- "_Pero, ¿qué es lo que tiene?"_

¿Qué me pasó? Me duele todo, siento como si me hubieran atropellado, no puedo moverme, no puedo despertar. Esta no es mi cama, el colchón es tan incómodo como el de la enfermería, lo sé porque he estado aquí demasiadas veces últimamente. No es que estuviera enferma, pero estos días he recurrido mucho a este lugar ya que la situación se ha tornado intolerante. Los dos últimos meses han sido una verdadera pesadilla, todo Garderobe es sinónimo de horror para mí.

Entre Nao y Kanzaki han hecho de mi vida un tormentoso purgatorio, he expiado todos mis pecados de una vida en el breve lapso del tiempo que he convivido con ellos. No puedo creer que esté deseando una vida con Saeko tan afanosamente, en vez de la que llevaba antes. Esta situación es como la que pasé en Tokio cuando irrumpí en la relación de Akane con el sensei, sí, el principio de mi fin. Un lío de faldas, así fue como mi padre me mandó con la tía para componer mis malas conductas. Por golpear al profesor de Tokio gakuen fui expulsada y enviada al correccional, digo a Garderobe.

Ya recuerdo, ayer fue un día de pesadilla también, Nao estaba en lo correcto, Kanzaki no tardaría en hacer algún movimiento desesperado para tenerme y casi logra que me muera el día de hoy. Esto es demasiado para mí, alguien, cualquiera, ¡sáquenme de Garderobe!

- "_¿Natsuki-kun?" - _ Dulce voz femenina, esa tiene que ser Yohko-sensei_ - "¿Estás despierta?"_

- "_Sen-sei..."_

- "_Parece que el dolor ha cedido, el antiespasmódico hizo su efecto a tiempo"_

- "_¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí?"_

- "_Sugiura-sensei te cargó en cuanto comenzaste a pegar de gritos"_

- "_Es verdad..."_

- "_¿Desde cuándo tienes molestias?"_

- "_¿Molestias?"_

- "_Dudo mucho que el dolor que tuviste hoy haya aparecido de la nada, ¿cuándo surgieron las molestias?" - _ Desde que entré a Garderobe... No.

- "_Hace exactamente dos meses"_

- "_¡Dos meses! ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?"_

- "_Pensé que era un dolor estomacal debido al estrés"_

"_¿Desde cuándo eres médico?"_

- "_Mamá tomaba muchos antiácidos durante sus ensayos, decía que la presión le daba dolor de estómago"_

- "_Ya veo, aunque lamento informarte que lo tuyo no es una gastritis, sino una colitis"_

- "_Gran diferencia, mamá decía padecer eso también"_

- "_Dudo mucho que la mamá de Natsuki-kun hubiese pegado de gritos a la mitad de una obra y tuviera que ser llevada de emergencia a un hospital"_

- "_¡Qué vergüenza!" - _ Y delante de Tomoe...

- "_Entiendo que la presión que llevas a cuestas es mucha, supongo que ha sido una mala idea obligarte a hacer algo en contra de tu naturaleza"_

- "_¿Voy a morir?"_

- "_Lo dudo mucho"_

- "_Es una pena"_

- "_Natsuki-kun es muy dramática"_

- "_¿Cómo soporta el estar encerrada todo el ciclo escolar en esta prisión sensei?"_

- "_Esta no es una prisión Natsuki-kun, es un colegio, es un trabajo"_

- "_¡Vaya trabajo!"_

- "_Descansa Natsuki-kun, nadie te molestará aquí, son órdenes de Maria-sama"_

- "_¿Nadie?" - _ Dije con demasiada emoción, realmente necesito un tiempo a solas.

- "_Absolutamente, creo que unos días de descanso serán suficientes en lo que Maria-sama toma una decisión con tu caso"_

- "_No hay nada qué pensar, seguiré con lo acordado"_

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_¿Sí?"_

- "_Si necesitas hablar con alguien recuerda que no sólo soy una doctora, sino también una muy buena terapista" - _ Cuando la sensei vio mi expresión prosiguió algo irritada _- "No esa clase de terapistas que visitabas en tus excursiones a Shinjuku"_

- "_Ah" - _ Lástima.

- "_Vendré en una hora para asegurarme de que estés bien, si me necesitas agita los brazos con rudeza"_

- "_Que agite los brazos..."_

- "_Hay cámaras en todo Garderobe, ¿no sabías?"_ - O sea, ¡qué! - _"Recuerda que Maria-sama nos está viendo"_

Debí imaginarme, lo supuse desde un inicio, sabía que me espiaban pero no creí capaz a la tía de realizar la peor conspiración de la faz de la Tierra. Claro, cómo más iba ella a saber en dónde guardamos Nao y yo los teléfonos, la pornografía, la laptop y todo contacto con el mundo fuera de Garderobe. Se lo dije a Nao, hay cámaras en Garderobe, ¡Ja! Y me llamó paranoica, esperen a que se lo cuente... Un momento, parece que he llegado a un estado de iluminación o quizás sea tanto medicamento que me ha elevado a un nivel más espiritual. Ya recuerdo, ayer empezó todo este desmadre, después de la clase de arreglo floral. Aunque Nao y yo no tomamos juntas la clase, ella me esperó hasta que terminó.

- "_Yuuki-san, qué sorpresa" - _ Saludó Reito a Nao no muy feliz.

- "_Hey Kanzaki, he venido para llevar a Kuga a su ensayo, con eso de que ya está cerca el festival de verano"_

"_- ¡Por supuesto, la obra de mi Shizuru-chan!" - _Siento punzadas en la barriga al escuchar eso.

- "_Andando, no quiero hacer esperar a nadie" - _Dije mientras jalaba del brazo a Nao rumbo al teatro.

- "_Veo que Kuga-san se encuentra muy ansioso por ensayar con mi princesa" - _Una vez más que oiga la palabra princesa y le parto la cara_ - "¿A Kuga-san le gusta el teatro?"_

- "_Sí" - _ Contesté con sequedad.

- "_¡Oh! ¿Regional o gaijin?"_

- "_Ambos"_

- "_Supongo que gustas también de los grandes espectáculos, como lo son los de Broadway"_

- "_Hn" - _¿A dónde quieres llegar?

- "_¡Soberbio! Cuando era niño mis papás me llevaron a ver La Bella y la Bestia, no sabes cuánto lloré" - _Definitivamente, gay_ - "Aún lloro" - _Muy joto y muy pendejo para llorar por una estupidez.

- "_¿Viajaste a Broadway?" _

- "_Papá era corredor de la bolsa y mamá quería que estudiara ballet con un renombrado maestro de Nueva York" _

Acto seguido, Reito comenzó a realizar una serie de brincos bien putescos, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba un pie con el otro en el aire, dijo algo de que era un movimiento llamado batería o no se qué, para finalmente rematar con una cabriola. En cuanto su demostración artística terminó no supe si reír, llorar o salir huyendo, afortunadamente Fujino se apareció de la nada y regañó a Reito por retrasarnos al ensayo.

Durante la obra, le propuse a Fujino que ensayáramos la quinta parte, en donde Rhett violaba a Scarlett, a lo que Shizuru respondió que por razones obvias, tal escena había sido removida. Maldita censura. Finalmente practicamos la última escena, pero Ahn Lu insistió en que mis movimientos eran demasiado torpes en la parte del baile, yo respondí que era innecesario continuar teniendo más sesiones de vals. Pero qué creen, Reito no perdió la oportunidad para entrometerse en la discusión y finalmente se salió con la suya, dijo que haría una demostración. Inicialmente pensé, este cabrón va a bailar con Fujino delante de mis ojos para seguirme molestando, pero no, él tenía un plan totalmente diferente al que pasó por mi mente. Reito me jaló del brazo, me tomó de la cintura y me incursionó en el mundo de la danza tan magistralmente, que ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de pisarle los pies.

Las féminas presentes quedaron alucinadas ante semejante demostración, mi prometida bien gracias y Fujino se quedó en una esquina con una expresión tan imperturbable, que sentí deseos de pegarle un tiro a la distancia. En ese preciso instante descubrí que soy alérgica a los hombres y mucho más si son homosexuales, un plus si le agregamos a la lista ser un Kanzaki. Me empezó a doler la barriga pero lo ignoré, supuse que el berrinche interno que llevaba me estaba pudriendo las entrañas y no estaba del todo equivocada.

Lo siguiente simplemente me sacó de quicio, Ahn Lu metió su cuchara y de mala fe, sugirió que lo más propio era que Reito me supliera en la obra ya que él era el prometido de Shizuru. Las opiniones se dividieron, después de todo el tiempo ya estaba muy metido. Pero la opinión que yo deseaba escuchar, la única que quería oír aún si todas votaban a favor de Reito, era la de ella, Shizuru. Fujino ni siquiera comentó, no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a estar ahí cual objeto decorativo sin hablar ni moverse.

- "_¿Qué opinas Shizuru?" - _ Le preguntó directamente la oneesama _- "¿No piensas que sería mejor que Reito-kun fuera tu pareja?"_

- "_No lo sé oneesama, si tú consideras que Reito-kun tiene la facultad de memorizar los diálogos del personaje principal de la obra en el poco tiempo que nos queda, por mí va bien"_

- "_¡Te has vuelto loca!" - _Protesté, no podía seguir escuchando más_ - "¿Piensas que este pelmazo podría suplirme?"_

- "_Kuga-san, Reito-kun está calificado para interpretar al personaje de Rhett tanto o más que tú, según mi criterio" - _ Respondió la oneesama de Garderobe cual experta directora.

- "_Tus habilidades como Kaichou no te hacen capaz de meterte en un asunto como lo es una obra teatral" - _ Alegué.

- "_Con todo respeto Natsuki-kun, esto no es una obra sino una actividad escolar para el festival de verano"_ - La odio - _"Y aunque lo dudes, ser Kaichou me da toda la autoridad para hacer y deshacer en todas las actividades escolares de Garderobe, ¿entendiste?"_

- "_¡Eres una perra!"_

- "_Pide disculpas Natsuki-kun, ante todo, soy una dama" - _El rostro de Ahn Lu se iluminó con la sonrisa más macabra que he visto en toda mi vida.

- "_¡Que me lleve el diablo!"_

- "_Ahn Lu, Kuga-san, no es necesario que lleguemos a estos extremos" - _ Irrumpió en nuestra discusión el todopoderoso Reito-sama _- "Comprendo la molestia de Kuga-san, yo actuaría igual si fuera él" - _¡Ja! Defendido por el enemigo, como les gusta humillarme a este par.

- "_Reito-kun, como Kaichou no puedo tolerar que conductas como las de Natsuki se presenten en Garderobe" - _ Se me plantó declarando lo siguiente_ - "Quedas expulsado de la obra"_

- "_¡Qué! - _O sea, ¿qué?_ - "¡No puedes hacerme eso!"_

- "_Puedo y lo haré" - _ Sentenció la muy perra, esta mujer hace que Tomoe sea un dechado de virtudes a comparación _- "Sólo le pregunté a Shizuru si estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión para saber si estaría cómoda con Reito-kun, pero al observar tus indecentes conductas he llegado a la conclusión de que tú nunca serás el caballero que se necesita para el colegio" - _Esta pinche vieja habló como si tuviera ingerencia sobre la dirección de la escuela, no como la simple presidenta escolar que era.

- "_Garderobe es punto y aparte, la obra es otro boleto, ¿verdad Shizuru?" - _ Tenía que saber, quería que ella dijera 'sí estoy de tu lado, a pesar de todo yo te apoyo', pero no. Shizuru no dijo esta boca es mía, ni siquiera tuvo los ovarios para verme a la cara.

- "_Shizuru no tiene nada más que ver contigo, retírate Natsuki"_

Y claro que me fui, hecha la madre, con una cólera infernal, una irritación sólo equiparable con la que un grano en el trasero puede causar, si le pusiera nombre al forúnculo, con seguridad se llamaría Ahn Lu. Nao me siguió en cuanto puse un pie fuera del teatro, caminamos en silencio, ella sabía bien que un berrinche de esos me hacía llorar, no por tristeza sino por impotencia. La impotencia de ser incapaz de pelearte a golpes con un grupo de imbéciles buenos para nada.

Nos sentamos a la orilla de la alberca del plantel por largo tiempo, Nao simplemente se dedicó a estar a mi lado sin hacer mayor comentario. Lo único que hizo fue darme un pañuelo cuando calculó que me había calmado y me ayudó a levantarme. Cuando llegamos al cuarto, devolví el estómago con ganas, ella se quedó conmigo hasta que las arcadas desaparecieron. Tal vez no sea tan mala idea casarme con Nao, después de todo, es buena compañera.

Al día siguiente la noticia de que no formaba parte de la obra había sido diseminada peor que una enfermedad epidémica, ¿quién fue la autora de tal información? Pues mi segunda peor pesadilla, Marguerite Tomoe. Quien me recibió con una sonrisa cínica, acompañada de sus guaruras y comenzó nuevamente a jorobar. Me sentía tan mal que ni siquiera le presté atención, ni siquiera la miré y para cuando me di cuenta había perdido el sentido y desperté en este lugar.

- "_¡Ah! Estás despierta"_

- "_Sensei, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?"_

- "_Las clases han de haber concluido ya, si es lo que te interesa saber" - _Y los ensayos se deben estar llevando a cabo en este instante.

- "_Ya" - _Mientras yo estoy aquí convaleciente, ese par de villanos deben estar muy satisfechos por haberme sacado de la jugada de sucia manera.

- "_¿Estás lista para hablar?"_

- "_¿Doy el tipo de ser comunicativa?"_

- "_Siempre hay una primera vez" - _Me acarició el cabello y continuó _- "¿Esto va por lo de la obra?"_

- "_No quiero hablar de eso"_

- "_Me enteré por ahí que Ahn Lu te expulsó, dijo algo de que no eres disciplinada"_

- "_Ahn Lu es una zorra"_

- "_Y tiene la razón, sin embargo esto no va por tu lépera lengua, sino por Shizuru, ¿no?"_

- "_No sé de qué habla" - _Dije mientras le daba la espalda, la sóla mención de ese nombre me provocaba cólicos.

- "_Me imaginaba que por ahí iba el asunto" - _Desde aquí se escuchaba claramente cómo se reía_ - "Natsuki-kun, debes entender que Ahn Lu sólo protege a su hermana menor"_

- "_Me importa un comino el sistema sour"_

- "_Pero Shizuru parece sí importarte, para recluirte en la enfermería..."_

- "_¡No me estoy recluyendo!" - _Me incorporé de golpe, no debí hacerlo, me dolió hasta respirar.

- "_¿Todavía te duele?" - _Preguntó consternada la sensei _- "Estás mucho peor de lo que pensé, será mejor sacarte de Garderobe" - _Eso sería bueno.

- "_Estoy bien"_

- "_Tranquila Natsuki, no tienes por qué fingir, descansa, mañana decidimos lo tuyo"_

Sagisawa-sensei apagó las luces y me dio las buenas noches, dijo que estaría haciendo guardia en la habitación contigua. En cuanto calculé que se había alejado lo suficiente, me levanté de la cama, me puse mi uniforme y salí de la enfermería. Me dolía el cuerpo, me sentía mareada, tenía muchas náuseas; pero no podía quedarme así por mucho tiempo. Tenía que verlo, sacarme la imagen de la cabeza; quería ver a Shizuru.

En cuanto llegué al teatro de Garderobe, me acerqué cautelosa tras bambalinas. Afortunadamente las chicas de vestuario no se encontraban, aparentemente sólo estaban ensayando algunos personajes del reparto. A la distancia pude observar a Ahn Lu con Reito, quien trataba de memorizarse mis líneas de golpe. Busqué a Shizuru por todas partes, pero no la encontré ahí, sino...

- "_Kuga-han" - _ ¡Aght! _- "Se supone deberías estar en la enfermería"_

- "_¡Shizuru!"_

- "_Supe que te pusiste mal esta mañana"_

- "_No es la gran cosa" _

- "_Quise ir a verte pero sensei no me dejó entrar" - _ ¿Querías verme? _- "Estaba preocupada" - ¡Oh!_

- "_No pasa nada, sólo fue un mareo" - Shizuru posó una de sus manos sobre mi rostro - "Tu rostro se ve muy pálido..."_

- "_Estoy bien" - _Dije mortificada mientras retiraba su mano de mi cara.

- "_Vamos a la enfermería, no deberías estar aquí" - _ Claro, me quieres lejos tú también_ - "Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano" _

- "_¿Esto?" - _ Se refiere a lo de Reito o qué.

- "_Ha sido culpa mía" - _Nuevamente Shizuru hablaba para sí misma, aunque lo hacía mientras caminábamos fuera del teatro escolar.

- "_No tienes por qué llevarme con la sensei"_

- "_Claro, Natsuki es todo un hombre" - _Sonó misteriosamente irónica, aunque no supe bien por qué_ - "Lo has hecho muy bien solo, andando Kuga, no tengo toda la noche"_

- "_Seguro mamá"_

- "_Alto ahí" - _ La mosca en la sopa _- "¿A dónde crees que vas Shizuru?"_

- "_Oneesama, llevo a Kuga-han a la enfermería, ¿acaso está mal?"_

- "_Si tanta es tu consternación por Natsuki-kun yo misma me encargo de que llegue sano y salvo"_

- "_Que me coja Reito antes..."_ - Dije sin pensar.

- "_¡Hola Kuga-san! ¿Te sientes mejor?" - _Este cabrón...

- "_Al parecer no te sientes tan mal como se dice" - _ Insistió la kaichou en joderme la vida.

- "_Todavía no me has derrotado Ahn Lu"_

- "_¿Tú crees que esto va por ti? ¡Qué arrogante eres!" - _Con una mueca la oneesama prosiguió_ - "Mi deber es proteger a Shizuru de personas como tú"_

- "_A ver, a ver, define personas como yo"_

- "_No me obligues Natsuki"_

- "_¡Oneesama!" _

- "_Vete Shizuru, esto es entre Natsuki y yo"_

- "_¡Qué demonios pasa contigo! ¿Qué mal te he hecho para que me tengas tanto odio?" - _Cuestioné a la kaichou de Garderobe.

- "_No eres normal" - _¿Eh?

- "_¡Oneesama, Natsuki, deténganse ya! ¿No ves que está enfermo?" - _Al fin, Shizuru se puso de mi lado.

- "_Enfermo está pero de la cabeza"_

- "_¡Ya estuvo bueno de ofensas! ¡Qué coños te ocurre!" - _Exigí una explicación, que el pésimo estado en el que se encontraba mi estómago, al menos tuviera una razón para estar así.

- "_Kuga nos ha mentido a todos"_

- "_¿De qué hablas?" - _Intervino por vez primera Kanzaki, no es posible que Ahn Lu...

- "_Kuga Natsuki es en realidad la hija bastarda de Kuga Harumaru" - Lo dijo, qué mala._

- "_¿Hija?" - _Repitió Reito pasmado, se lo merece _- "Es decir que Kuga-san es..."_

- "_Una mujer" - _ Complementó Ahn Lu _- "Y puedo probarlo"_

En ese momento de manera instintiva me llevé las manos al cuerpo, digo, por si le cruzó la idea a la kaichou de realizar una exposición de mi anatomía ante los presentes. Ahn Lu tomó medidas mucho más sutiles, del bolsillo de su falda sacó mi identificación escolar antigua. ¿De dónde la sacó? No tengo la menor idea, pero roló por todos ellos.

- "_¿De dónde has sacado eso?" - _Pregunté indignada.

- "_Ser kaichou me da acceso a información que un estudiante normal no posee" - _Sonrió con malicia_ - "¿Ves Shizuru? Todo fue para salvarte de esta anormal" - _Anormal tu madre por haberte parido, pinche zorra...

- "_Kuga-san no es un hombre..." - _Acéptalo Reito, lo nuestro jamás hubiese funcionado_ - "Pero... yo..."_

- "_Oneesama..."_

No pude escuchar lo que Shizuru dijo, después de lo de anormal tuve un mareo, náuseas y finalmente vomité sobre Ahn Lu. Acto seguido perdí el sentido y no supe más de mí sino hasta mucho después, en una habitación que no pertenecía a la de la enfermería, con una doctora que no era Sagisawa y con una compañía que no veía desde hacía dos meses.

- "_¿Saeko?"_

- "_Buenos días Natsuki"_

- "_¿Dónde estoy?"_

- "_En el hospital de Fuuka, fuiste ingresada de emergencia y has dormido dos días"_

- "_¿Qué pasó?"_

- "_Según tu tía, vomitaste sangre sobre tu kaichou y fuiste trasladada al hospital general"_

- "_¿En serio?" - _ Dije sonriente, cómo pude perderme esa escena.

- "_Yuuki-san me habló, vine en el primer vuelo a Japón" - _Nao, seguro ella grabó la escena o de perdida me la contará, ¿dónde está?_ - "Cuando lo supe casi me da un infarto"_

- "_No pasa nada mamá, estoy bien"_

- "_¿Bien? ¿Te has visto en un espejo?"_ - Aquí viene el sermón materno, inserten música de drama para resaltar la escena - _"Estás toda pálida, hecha un palo y se te está cayendo el pelo" - Eso, sí me preocupó._

- "_Verás que pronto me recupero y regresaré a la escuela"_

- "_¡De ninguna manera!" - _ Subió el tono de voz Saeko _- "No volverás a ese infierno mientras viva, jamás debí conciliar tan descabellada idea"_

- "_Pero madre..."_

- "_Todo ha sido culpa mía, jamás debí dejarte ahí, debí llevarte conmigo en cuanto me enteré de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar"_

- "_¿No volveré a Garderobe?"_

- "_¡Jamás!"_

- "_¿Dónde iré entonces?"_

- "_Na..." _

En ese momento fuimos interrumpidas por la doctora, quien le pidió a mamá que se retirara para que me realizaran unas pruebas. Mamá se despidió diciéndome que estaría en el pasillo con Nao en lo que me practicaban la endoscopía. ¿Endoscopía? Pues esa cosa resulta ser un procedimiento en el que te ven el fondo del estómago por medio de una cámara microscópica. ¿Sonó bonito? Pues déjenme contarles que es un fastidio, te anestesian la boca de manera que no puedes hablar de tan entumida que te queda, la sensación desagradable de haber violado tu garganta es única y además le toman fotos a tu podrido estómago.

En cuanto los estudios terminaron la doctora pidió hablar con Saeko en privado, en ese preciso instante se apareció Nao quien ni tarda ni perezosa, se ofreció para acompañarme en lo que ellas conversaban. Nao se veía todavía más puta que de costumbre, tenía una minifalda que enseñaba hasta las amígdalas, un top señido para mostras sus miserias y un extravagante peinado en su cabellera roja. En pocas palabras, lista para matar.

- "_¿Se supone que estás de mujer?" - _Comencé a jorobar, aunque a duras penas y podía pronunciar palabra.

- "_Sólo para tus ojos mi buen Kuga"_

- "_¿A cuánto la hora?"_

- "_No sé, tal vez por hablar como retardada te haga el favor de a nada"_

- "_Vete al diablo"_

- "_Sí que armaste un alboroto en Garderobe"_

- "_¿Dónde demonios estamos?"_

- "_El hospital de Fuuka, muy muy lejos de Garderobe"_

- "_¿Se preocuparon?"_

- "_¡Oh sí! No se hablaba de otra cosa"_

- "_Cuéntame"_

- "_En cuanto perdiste el sentido hubo una espectación tremenda para sacarte del colegio, Sugiura me sacó de mi cama casi a rastras para acompañarles"_

- "_¿Y Ahn Lu qué dijo?"_

- "_Cielos, estaba ahí cuando llegué" - _Se sonrió con malicia_ - "La manchaste de sangre, estaba llorando aunque no sé si del susto o del coraje"_

- "_Me alegro, se portó muy cabrona"_

- "_Lo sé"_

- "_Supongo que a estas horas todo Garderobe lo sabe"_

- "_No lo saben"_

- "_No comprendo"_

- "_Parece que Miss Maria intervino y prohibió que se divulgara la noticia de que no éramos varones" - _ Vaya con la tía, defendiendo su secreto hasta el final_ - "Incluso hubo un ultimátum para Ahn Lu por haber hurtado tu identificación escolar" - _De su bolsa Nao sacó mi tarjeta y me la entregó_ - "Ten, no la pierdas de nuevo"_

- "_Gracias" - _ Respondí mientras miraba mi sonriente rostro de la fotografía.

- "_Nadie más lo sabe, tranquila" - _Realmente si lo saben poco me importa, pero...

- "_¿En verdad debería?"_

- "_No sé que opina tu noviecita, ella es punto y aparte" - _Nao revolvió mis cabellos y prosiguió con su extraña conducta de motivación personal _- "Anímate Kuga, verás que todo estará mejor a partir de ahora"_

- "_¿Por qué?"_

- "_Escuché de tu mamá que no volveremos a Garderobe mientras viva, nos alquilará una casa en Fuuka en lo que acaban las vacaciones de verano y después nos inscribirá en otro colegio"_

- "_¿Eso dijo?" - _¿Qué estará pensando Saeko ahora?

- "_Me pidió que cuidara de ti"_

Poco después entró Saeko al cuarto, le pidió a Nao que saliera un momento para que tuviésemos una plática de madre a hija. Por el tono, el rostro y su expresión corporal, pensé que me iba a dar malas noticias; fue todo lo contrario. Saeko comenzó a llorar, dijo que la doctora prácticamente le echó la culpa de mi situación y que se sentía responsable de todas mis desgracias. Es en este momento donde se supone que, como toda buena hija, debería haber dicho 'no te preocupes mamá, no ha sido culpa tuya'. Pero como yo no era una buena hija, no lo hice, es más, usé la situación para ponerme en ventaja delante de Saeko.

El chantaje, herramienta magistral que todos podemos usar pero que las mujeres hemos perfeccionado a través de la historia de la humanidad. No es quizás la manera más digna que existe, pero sí que te salva de hasta las situaciones más bochornosas. El consejo es el siguiente, cuando se encuentren en desgracia, sientan que los dioses se han olvidado de ustedes y finalmente sólo deseen que un rayo les parta, nada mejor que un suceso dramático para ponerte en ventaja y darte la victoria. Así es, con este evento conseguí romper mi compromiso, negociar mi educación en el extranjero, una vida lejos de Saeko y algunas cosas más. Saeko dijo que cuando me recuperara discutiríamos el tema de nuevo y tomaría una decisión.

¡Ah, por cierto! La doctora dijo que mi estómago se encontraba lleno de unas manchas blanquecinas que asemejan cicatrices, supone que mis jugos gástricos han carcomido el fondo de mi estómago durante muchos años y éste ha hecho un buen trabajo en aguantar el mal estado. En conclusión, tengo el estómago de una mujer de cincuenta.

**Semanas después**

- "_Vamos Kuga, te prometo que será divertido"_

- "_Nao sabes que odio esas tonterías"_

- "_Pero tienes qué venir a este, te juro que no te arrepentirás"_

- "_Estoy en media hora"_

Saeko volvió a Inglaterra para terminar con sus compromisos laborales, dijo que se retiraría del mundo de la farándula de manera temporal, pero iniciaría un proyecto con Juliet en Hong Kong. No sé que traman esas dos pero supongo que al no poderse convertir en consuegras al menos tienen la idea de seguirse frecuentando como socias. Tal y como dije antes, el compromiso se rompió, Nao y yo somos libres de nuevo, actualmente vivimos en Fuuka. Saeko rentó una casa para que viviéramos tranquilamente en lo que nuestras madres venían por nosotras. Ambas decidieron enviarnos a estudiar a Londres, pero con maestros privados en lo que perfeccionábamos el idioma. Estando ahí nos rentarían un departamento, tendríamos la vida personal que nos diera la gana, siempre y cuando no causáramos escándalos. Saeko decidió que me presentaría ante la prensa algún día, pero no ahora, bien por ella.

En lo que inicia mi nueva vida, permanezco en Fuuka para terminar mi terapia, aunque ya no tengo mareos y los dolores han desaparecido, sigo bajo el estricto cuidado de una enfermera particular. Aquí en Fuuka he vivido una vida de lo más simple y aburrida como nunca antes en mi existencia. A espaldas de Saeko compré una motocicleta para moverme más rápido en el pueblo o de plano dar un paseo por las afueras cuando el tedio me carcome. En estos días ha habido un evento al que todos los pueblerinos han acudido sin demoro, el Hime Matsuri. Una estúpida feria de pueblo que lamentablemente parece ser la actividad más emocionante del lugar.

Al no tener nada mejor que hacer Nao me ha convencido para asistir, me ha llamado al móvil mientras daba mi recorrido nocturno en la Ducati. Reluctantemente decidí dirigirme para allá, en cuanto llegué al sitio todos voltearon a verme, ¿será por mi indumentaria o es que jamás han visto una mujer en una motocicleta estos aldeanos?

- "_Kuga, tu mamá dijo que no armaras escándalos"_

- "_No me tengo la culpa de que la gente se espante por mi aspecto"_

- "_No sé, ese traje entallado para mí es demasiado revelador" - _Haciendo clara referencia a mi traje de motociclista.

- "_¿Qué querías?" - _Protesté_ - "¿Qué venga vestida como tú?" - _Nao vestía una yukata verde manzana, un tocado muy propio que hasta dirías que era gente decente.

- "_Buenas noches Kuga-san" - _Esa voz la conozco...

- "_¡Kanzaki!"_

- "_Me alegro que te encuentres con bien, todos hemos estado muy preocupados por ti"_

- "_Estoy bien" - _Dije casi tartamudeando, que ver a Reito después de lo de 'aquello' no era algo que me esperara_ - "¿Qué haces aquí?" - _ Pregunté sin ninguna cortesía.

- "_He venido con Nao-chan al matsuri"_

- "_¿Nao-chan?" - _ Miré de reojo a la susodicha, quien tenía una mirada tan inocente la muy zorra...

- "_¿No te dije que he estado saliendo con Kanzaki-san?" - _Respondió Nao a mi pregunta. No Nao, me has estado ocultando muchas cosas últimamente _- "Pero no perdamos tiempo, vamos Kuga tenemos que divertirnos" _

- "_Hn"_ - Con este par lo dudo.

Pero si creyeron que sólo gocé de la presencia de Reito en esta feria de pueblo se equivocan, ya que siendo esta la celebración rural más importante de Fuuka, todo Garderobe se veía por doquier. Naturalmente al verme, muchas de mis ex condiscípulas me reconocieron, pero al ver mi apariencia y mis formas demasiado marcadas en el traje, dudaron si era el Kuga de Garderobe. Las que no perdieron tiempo en saludarme fueron Aoi-san y Chie, quien no paró de jorobarme en cuanto me vio.

- "_¿Dónde está Mai?" - _Pregunté, supongo que ya va siendo hora de que mi amiga la tetona se vaya enterando de la verdad.

- "_Está trabajando" - _Contestó Harada.

- "_¿En serio?"_

- "_Sí, Mai tiene que trabajar duro para pagarle algún día a sus patrones"_

- "_Oh, ¿dónde está?"_

- "_En un karaoke, podemos ir después si gustas" _

- "_Tal vez"_

- "_¿No vas a preguntar?" - _Sonrió burlesca la sinvergüenza de Chie.

- "_¿Por quién?" - _ Fingí demencia, que ya sabía para dónde iba la condenada.

- "_Pues por tu amada Shizuru ¿o acaso quieres saber de Ahn Lu?"_

- "_A esa ni me la menciones"_

- "_Creo que los papás de Fujino-san la enviaron de regreso a Kioto" - _Comentó Aoi.

- "_¿Es eso cierto Reito?" - _Preguntó Nao al maricotas.

- "_No tengo la menor idea Nao-chan"_

- "_Desde el fin de curso que no nos reuníamos" - _Continuó Chie _- "¿Competimos?"_

- "_No voy a participar en estos jueguitos de feria barata"_

- "_Deja la amargura para tu mamá Kuga, andando" _

A rastras, Nao me llevó hacia un puesto de **kingyo sukui** e insistió en que Kanzaki y yo compitiéramos. Al final perdí, pero no fui la única que compitió, Chie también quiso impresionar a Aoi-san pero no pudo contra Reito. Finalmente terminamos en un puesto de **takoyaki** para reponer las fuerzas perdidas.

- "_Ha sido divertido" - _Comentó Reito, quien visto desde afuera seguro lucía como el bendito entre las mujeres_ - "¿Qué les parece si terminamos en un paseo en bote?"_

- "_Me parece buena idea Kanzaki-san" - _Opinó Chie, quien se veía demasiado sonriente esta noche.

- "_¿Hay un lago en este lugar?" - _ Pregunté.

- "_Sí pero tú no vas en mi bote Kuga, ve con Chie" - _Gracias amiga.

- "_¡Oh no! Aoi y yo iremos solas"_

Y esa es la historia de como mis mejores amigas de Garderobe me dejaron atrás para fajar en un bote de festival de pueblo. Malvadas, pero ni crean que iré con ellas al estúpido karaoke, al carajo con esta estúpida feria, me parece que hay un programa de chicas en bikini por la televisión.

- "_Ara" - _ Ara, no puede ser _- "¡Pero qué coincidencia!"_

- "_¡Fujino!"_

- "_Juraría que en mi colegio había un joven casi idéntico llamado Kuga-han" - _Esta mujer _- "¿De casualidad no serán hermanos?"_

- "_Deja de hacerte pata Fujino, sabes que soy yo"_

- "_Kuga-han, buenas noches"_

- "_Buenas noches Fujino"_

Por un momento me sentí cohibida, puesto que Fujino me vio de arriba a abajo con una mirada medio siniestra. Shizuru usaba un ropaje muy similar al de Garderobe cuando impartía su clase de té, aunque la tela se ve mucho más fina. El cabello de Fujino se encontraba recogido y se veía que se había maquillado de manera discreta, en conclusión estaba bien buena la mujer. Intenté iniciar una conversación pero no supe entender si Fujino estaba dispuesta a tomarme en serio o venía a burlarse de mí, así que mejor me mantuve callada, dejándole la iniciativa a mi ex mentora.

- "_Te ves pálida" - _Fujino frunció en ceño mientras me examinaba minuciosamente.

- "_Es por la dieta que estoy llevando" - _Respondí, mientras Shizuru tomaba un mechón de mi cabello entre sus manos.

- "_Natsuki"_

- "_¿Has venido a burlarte de mí?"_

- "_Me ofendes, he venido porque te vi muy sola aquí en el lago"_

- "_¿Sería muy ofensivo para ti si das un paseo conmigo?"_ - Pregunté mientras le señalaba un bote.

Shizuru no respondió, simplemente me tomó del brazo y caminamos rumbo a la barca para dar el famoso paseo por el lago de la feria. Remé hasta que la gente en la orilla, no pudiese vernos y que los paseantes en los demás botes, tampoco pudieran molestarnos. Me detuve para finalmente lanzarle la pregunta que quería hacerle a Shizuru desde que la vi.

- "_Shizuru..." - _Comencé, pero pronto fui interrumpida por la misma Fujino, quien parecía no querer tocar el tema.

- "_Yuuki-han se ve mucho mejor con una yukata" - _ Y llevándose a Reito lejos de ti, se ve excelente_ - "¿Sabías que son novios?"_

- "_No tenía la menor idea, Nao no suele hablar mucho últimamente de su vida"_

- "_¿Por qué Natsuki no usa una yukata?"_

- "_¿Acaso alguna vez me viste en un traje ceremonial en Garderobe?"_

- "_Sólo tuve la oportunidad de ver a Natsuki-kun, a Natsuki-chan jamás la conocí" - _Pedrada.

- "_No vuelvas a decirme Natsuki-chan, me siento retardada" - _Exhalé un suspiro y continué_ - "Shizuru..."_

- "_Vaya que nos has pegado un gran susto" - _Me interrumpió Fujino en tono solemne_ - "Mira que Ahn Lu-oneesama casi se desmaya de la impresión" - _ Me alegro_ - "Yo estaba asustada"_

- "_No fue nada serio"_

- "_Debiste confiar en tu oneesama" - _ ¿Se está burlando? _- "Fue mucha presión para ti sola"_

- "_¡Cómo coños pensabas que iba a contarte algo como eso, si te estaba haciendo la corte!"_

- "_El lenguaje soez de Natsuki se ve peor ahora que antes"_

- "_Me importa un demonio como me vea"_

- "_Natsuki, ¿sabías que por tu culpa tuve un dilema existencial?" - _Aquí viene, Fujino reclamará hasta cansarse_ - "Jamás en toda mi vida había sentido dudas de mi sexualidad hasta que te conocí" - _Sí, viene todo el discurso heterosexual que tanto detesto _- "Es decir, no me la podía creer"_

- "_Supéralo Fujino, ya sabes la verdad y no hice nada que mancillara tu reputación, ya te casarás para olvidar todo esto"_

- "_Natsuki idiota, no entiendes nada"_

- "_Me imagino"_

- "_Cuando te presentaste como Natsuki-kun te odié como nunca" - _¿Y ahora?_ - "Sentirme atraida por un hombre se me hizo repugnante"_

En mi claro momento de estupidez no supe qué responder, es más, no había carburado en mi pequeño cerebro lo que acababa de oír. ¿Le parecí repugnante como hombre? ¿Entendí bien? No, no, debo haber escuchado mal, es mi imaginación o la anemia, es más, probablemente todo esto sea parte de una alucinación. Lo más seguro es que yo no esté aquí, seguramente me quedé dormida viendo la tele en la sala y estoy soñando. Pero como no soy masoquista saldré de este hipnótico trance en el que me he visto envuelta, golpearé mi cabeza tan fuerte con el remo que despertaré de la fantasía en un instante.

- "_¿Natsuki te has vuelto loca?" - _Ouch, no estoy soñando.

- "_Dijiste que..." - _El amor duele_ - "...los hombres te disgustan"_

- "_Si Natsuki me hubiese dicho antes que sólo se estaba haciendo pasar por un hombre para complacer a su tía la historia hubiese sido muy diferente"_

- "_¡Pero cómo carajos me iba yo a imaginar algo así!" - _Grité furiosa_ - "¡Se suponía que eras una típica niña mimada de colegio católico a quien fui a pervertir!" - _ ¿Dónde quedaron las vírgenes?

- "_De no ser por Saeko-san digo, la mamá de Natsuki..."_

- "_¡Espera! ¿Qué tiene que ver Saeko en este asunto?" - _ Un momento _- "¿Cómo demonios sabes tú que Saeko es mi madre?"_

- "_Por accidente escuché la plática que tuvieron cuando recién llegó a Garderobe" - _ Accidente_ - "Así me enteré que Natsuki era una mujer"_

- "_¡Y si lo sabías desde el principio por qué hiciste tanto drama en todo este tiempo!"_

- "_Estaba celosa, supe que Nao y tú estaban comprometidas" - _ Pinche Shizuru _- "Yo también soy una mujer, tengo derecho a ser irracional de vez en cuando" - _Lo fuiste durante los últimos tres meses.

- "_Entonces no te sorprendiste para nada cuando Ahn Lu..."_

- "_Por supuesto que no, si Natsuki no se hubiese desmayado lo habría escuchado"_

- "_Escuchado qué" - _Cuestioné de mala gana.

- "_Cuando le dije a mi oneesama que estaba enterada de tu identidad" - _ Escucharlo ahora no me hace feliz_ - "Por cierto, Natsuki se ve mucho mejor con el cabello suelto"_

- "_¡Shizuru enfoca!"_

- "_Ikezu, sólo intento hacerte un cumplido" - _ Cumplido la manga, me crucé de brazos y tiré mi rostro para otro lado indignada _- "¿Estás enojada?"_

- "_Me siento como una perfecta idiota" - _ Idiota era poco _- "Me la he pasado tratando de engañar a todo el mundo para descubrir que sólo me he engañado a mí misma"_

Continué con mi letanía para mi deleite y goce personal, promulgué palabras con dolo para continuar con mi momento de masoquismo, castigándome cada vez más en cada oración. Por estar hablando sola ni siquiera me di cuenta cuándo Fujino acortó la distancia entre nosotras para tirarme del cierre de mi traje con fuerza, en dirección a ella. Cuando me tuvo a un pelo de distancia, Shizuru masculló que me callara y me besó. Mi dulce e inocente oneesama a quien consideraba más pura que Maria-sama, me demostró que el recato es una de las tantas conductas que con los años han desaparecido. El beso no tuvo nada de inocencia, fue como el que yo deseaba darle desde que la vi, desde que la besé por vez primera. Ahora me pregunto, ¿con quién fregados practicó Fujino en todo este tiempo? Porque obviamente con el maricotas de Reito no fue.

- "_¿Mejor?" - _No supe si esta pregunta fue para saber si me había calmado o si para saber si me había gustado su manera de besarme.

- "_No..." - _Atiné a decir, Shizuru no se lo pensó dos veces y continuó.

- "_Ya párale Natsuki, vas a dejar sin aire a esa pobre chica" - _Gritó Chie desde su barca.

- "_¡Pero qué atrevida eres Kuga! Hay niños en la feria y tú con tus espectáculos al aire libre" - _Coño, hasta Nao nos vio.

- "_¿Se pueden callar las dos? Están arruinando el momento"_

- "_Shizuru-chan, ¿te parece si vamos todos juntos al karaoke?" - _ Preguntó el todopoderoso Reito-sama.

- "_¿Natsuki?" - _ Imploró con un rostro angelical Shizuru, que si no hubiese sido por lo de hace tan sólo unos minutos, hubiese caído en su juego.

- "_Hn"_ - Gruñí, aceptando la propuesta del maricotas.

Pues todos fuimos al famoso karaoke, en donde una contrariada Mai me reprendió por haberle mentido durante el semestre completo. Aún así le pidió permiso a su jefe para estar con nosotros en el privado que Reito pagó para cantar. Ahí la princesa del karaoke, o sea Mai, nos amenizó la velada con su dulce voz y sus tetas danzarinas. Shizuru se pasó toda la noche pellizcándome cada que me veía morboseando a mi amiga.

Pasado un tiempo, me despedí de todos para llevar a Shizuru a su casa, puesto que ya era muy tarde para que estuviera en la calle. Salimos del local y caminamos sin ningún rumbo en particular por unos minutos, ninguna dispuesta a despedirse de la otra. Hasta que ya no aguanté más y decidí ser yo quien hablara.

- "_Supongo que este es el adiós"_

- "_¿Acaso ya es tiempo de que Natsuki se vaya al extranjero?"_

- "_Aún no he sido avisada por Saeko" - _Respondí mientras tronaba mis dedos nerviosa.

- "_El compromiso con Reito se rompió, ¿sabías eso?"_

- "_Eso no es impedimento para que te consigan un mejor prospecto"_

- "_He hablado con mis padres"_

- "_Sobre qué"_

- "_Sobre ti"_

- "_Ah" - _ ¿Ah?_ - "QUE"_

- "_Espera tengo una llamada" - _Shizuru contestó su teléfono _- "¿Papá? Sí, estamos en camino" - _Todavía un poco aturdida por lo anterior, no alcancé a prestar atención al diálogo que Shizuru sostuvo con su padre_ - "El chofer viene por mí Natsuki, ¿me acompañas a esperarlo?"_

- "_¿Les hablaste de mí?"_

- "_Por supuesto, mamá es fan de Saeko-dono, ¿no te había dicho?" - _No, me dijiste que tú eras la fan, jamás oí nada sobre tu mamá_ - "En cuanto regresé a Kioto les hablé sobre ti y de Saeko-san"_

- "_No comprendo a qué viene esto" - _Y tampoco me da buena espina.

- "_Mis papás dijeron que querían conocerte y de ser posible a Saeko-san"_

- "_Eso significa que..."_

- "_Te están esperando"_

- "_¡Pero Saeko no está aquí!"_

- "_Pero vendrá, ¿no es así?" - _ Diabla_ - "En lo que ella viene por ti, mi madre estará conmigo unos días en Fuuka, papá viajará mañana a Kioto porque no puede quedarse más tiempo"_

- "_Entonces estaremos juntas"_

- "_Hasta que la mamá de Natsuki venga a Fuuka" - _ Repito, ¿dónde quedó mi virginal oneesama?_ - "Ahí está el chofer, lista?"_ - No.

Obviamente no fui a conocer a los padres con la vestimenta que traía puesta, quedé con Shizuru en desayunar con ellos para que su papá me entrevistara, digo me conociera. Tal y como Shizuru, dijo, su madre era muy fan de Saeko, en cuanto me vio se quedó boquiabierta, dijo que era la réplica de Saeko cuando era más joven. En cuanto pasamos a la mesa me bombardeó con preguntas sobre mi concepción, sobre mi progenitor, en este momento Shizuru le pidió discresión a su mamá, aunque yo le dije que no había ningún problema en el tema.

El padre de Shizuru dijo que conocía a Harumaru, mi progenitor, había tenido la oportunidad de tener tratos con él en alguna ocasión. Papá Fujino mencionó que Harumaru tenía el mal hábito de tronarse los dedos cuando estaba impaciente o nervioso, ¿lo habrá dicho por mí? Entre muchas cosas, el tema de mi salida del país para estudiar en Londres, salió a colación. Por alguna extraña razón, los padres de Shizuru estaban encantados con todas las tonterías que Saeko planeó para mí a futuro.

Casi al mediodía me despedí de los Fujino y prometí que en cuanto Saeko esté nuevamente en Japón, se las presentaría formalmente. Shizuru se despidió de mí y quedamos en salir en la tarde, después de todo, era la mejor amiga de Shizuru, ¿qué más podía pasar? Ah, créanme, ¡qué no pasó! Los días pasaron rápido y Saeko regresó por Nao y por mí, como prometí le presenté a la mamá de Shizuru a Saeko-dono, quien se puso a las órdenes de los Fujino en cuanto puso un pie en su humilde mansión. Me despedí de Shizuru y pensé que no volvería a verla, hasta que el curso escolar en el **City of London School for Girls** dio inicio.

- "_Ara, qué sorpresa"_

- "_¡Shizuru!" - _ Grité entre el gentío a las puertas del colegio _- "¿Qué haces aquí?"_

- "_Ikezu, Natsuki prometió escribirme y no recibí ni un sólo correo" - _ Errr_ - "Estaba tan preocupada" - _No me digas_ - "Así que decidí inscribirme al mismo colegio para saber de ella"_

- "_No tenía la menor idea de que hablaras inglés"_

- "_Querida Natsuki, una dama de Garderobe domina al menos tres idiomas, ¿no sabías?" - _Pero tú no eres una dama.

- "_Fujino, parece que no has venido sola" - _Masculló Nao quien se encontraba frente a nosotras.

- "_¡Qué gusto en verles Nao-chan, Natsuki-kun!" - _Kanzaki _- "Sabía que cambiar de aires me caería de perlas"_

- "_¡Qué demonios haces aquí se supone que entrarías a la universidad" - _Espeté.

- "_Por supuesto, la universidad se encuentra a tan sólo una cuadra, ¿no es maravilloso?"_

- "_Gahhh"_ - En ese curso escolar fui internada tres veces en el hospital.

* * *

_**N/A:** Finalmente concluyo este fic con un larguísimo episodio para justificar la espera, si llegaste hasta el final leyéndolo completo te felicito, ¡qué huevos los tuyos! Muchas gracias por haberlo leído y espero verles pronto... ¿Qué no había empezado otro? Demonios, tengo que buscarme otro hobbie... Ja ne!_

**Matsuri: ** Festival, feria.

**Kingyo sukui:** Atrapar al pez dorado. Típico juego de feria japonesa en donde se intenta capturar un pez dorado (kingyo) en un aro de papel (poi)

**Takoyaki:** Bola de harina de trigo con pulpo (yummy), alimento típico de Kansai, aunque se le ve en todos los animes.


End file.
